Mugen Tsukuyomi: Bingo Book !
by Keysapocalypses
Summary: Vous trouverez ici les fiches personnages de Naruto, ainsi que d'autres personnages, correspondant à la fanfiction: Mugen Tsukuyomi. Chaque chapitre correspondra à la fiche du chapitre correspondant chapitre 1 exclus, étant donné que le jeu ne commence qu'au chapitre 2). Profitez !
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue à Mugen Tsukuyomi: Bingo Book !

Les fiches personnages commenceront à partir du chapitre 2.

Non, sérieusement, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, donc lisez le chapitre suivant !


	2. Chapter 2

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 2)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Civil.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 9 ans.

Statut : Inconnu.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : indéterminé.

Niveau (Lvl) : 1.

Expérience (Exp) : 0/100.

Points de Vie (PV) : 2790/2790.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 5720/5720.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 50/50

Régénération PV : 186 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 286 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 5 PE par heure.

Attaque : 25.

Défense : 29.

Argent : 50 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[RESISTANCE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[VITESSE] : 5 – 20% + 2 (6)

[DEXTERITE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[AGILITE] : 5 + 0% + 1 (6)

[ENDURANCE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[CONSTITUTION] : 85 + 0% + 101 (186)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 15 – 60% + 1 (7)

[VOLONTE] : 5 – 40% + 1 (4)

[MENTALITE] : 5 – 60% + 1 (3)

[CHAKRA] : 85 + 0% + 201 (286)

[SAGESSE] : 5 – 50% + 1 (3)

[CHARISME] : 5 + 20% + 1 (7)

[CHANCE] : 5 + 0% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** ** _:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Malnutrition (Semi-Permanent) : Votre régime alimentaire est bien trop déséquilibré pour votre bien.

Malus : -20% [FORCE].

Malus : -20% [RESISTANCE].

Malus : -20% [VITESSE].

Malus : -20% [DEXTERITE].

Malus : -20% [AGILITE].

Malus : -20% [ENDURANCE].

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Naïf (Semi-Permanent) : Votre voyez le monde uniquement de la façon dont vous vous attendez à ce qu'il soit, généralement tel qu'on vous l'a décrit.

Malus : -50% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Paria (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme haï d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Dattebayo (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un tic verbal. Ça plait… Ou non.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un bon [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Malus : -10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un mauvais [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Enfant (Temporaire) : Votre corps est encore en pleine croissance. Soyez un peu patient !

Malus : -75% d'expérience [FORCE].

Malus : -75% d'expérience [VITESSE].

Malus : -75% d'expérience [ENDURENCE].

Bonus : +25% d'expérience [AGILITE].

Bonus : +25% d'expérience [DEXTERITE].

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de protection usées (Rang E). 3/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Cécité quand utilisé.

Cou :

Torse : Horrible veste orange flashy (Rang E). 6/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Malus : -20% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +15% d'expérience [Furtivité].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambes : Horrible pantacourt orange flashy (Rang E). 6/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Malus : -20% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +15% d'expérience [Furtivité].

Pieds : Vieille sandales usées (Rang E). 2/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Arme :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** ** _(1/2):_**

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant (équipé): Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Haï (10/10 000).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Neutre (100/10 000).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** ** _:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (1/10). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (1/10). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +1% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0/1). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des sceaux.

Requis : Apprendre un fuinjutsu.

 ** _JUTSUS :_**

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Chaines de chakra] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0/1). Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Requis : Contrôle de chakra de 35%.

[Capteur] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0/1). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le chakra.

Requis : [Détecter] lvl 100.

Requis : Contrôle de chakra de 25%.

 ** _METIERS:_**

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

[Réussissez à réaliser un Henge !]

Objectif : Parvenez à apprendre votre premier jutsu académique.

Limite de temps : 5 minutes.

Rang de la quête : D.

Succès : +100 points d'expérience. Apprentissage du jutsu [Kai].

Echec : Apprentissage du jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)].

 ** _INVENTAIRE (1/5) :_**

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :**_ Naruto (chapitre 3)

 _ **INFORMATIONS GENERALES :**_

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Civil.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 9 ans.

Statut : Inconnu.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : indéterminé.

Niveau (Lvl) : 2.

Expérience (Exp) : 2%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 2790/2790.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 5740/5740.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 50/50 .

Régénération PV : 186 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 287 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 5 PE par heure.

Attaque : 25.

Défense : 29.

Argent : 20 Ryos.

 _ **CARACTERISTIQUES**_ _**:**_

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[RESISTANCE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[VITESSE] : 5 – 20% + 2 (6)

[DEXTERITE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[AGILITE] : 5 + 0% + 1 (6)

[ENDURANCE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[CONSTITUTION] : 85 + 0% + 101 (186)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 20 – 60% + 1 (9)

[VOLONTE] : 5 – 40% + 1 (4)

[MENTALITE] : 5 – 60% + 1 (3)

[CHAKRA] : 86 + 0% + 201 (287)

[SAGESSE] : 7 – 49% + 1 (5)

[CHARISME] : 5 + 20% + 1 (7)

[CHANCE] : 5 + 0% + ? (?)

 _ **AVANTAGES**_ _**:**_

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Malnutrition (Semi-Permanent) : Votre régime alimentaire est bien trop déséquilibré pour votre bien.

Malus : -20% [FORCE].

Malus : -20% [RESISTANCE].

Malus : -20% [VITESSE].

Malus : -20% [DEXTERITE].

Malus : -20% [AGILITE].

Malus : -20% [ENDURANCE].

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Naïf (Semi-Permanent) : Votre voyez le monde uniquement de la façon dont vous vous attendez à ce qu'il soit, généralement tel qu'on vous l'a décrit.

Malus : -50% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Paria (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme haï d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Dattebayo (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un tic verbal. Ça plait… Ou non.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un bon [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Malus : -10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un mauvais [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Enfant (Temporaire) : Votre corps est encore en pleine croissance. Soyez un peu patient !

Malus : -75% d'expérience [FORCE].

Malus : -75% d'expérience [VITESSE].

Malus : -75% d'expérience [ENDURENCE].

Bonus : +25% d'expérience [AGILITE].

Bonus : +25% d'expérience [DEXTERITE].

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 _ **EQUIPEMENT :**_

Tête : Lunettes de protection usées (Rang E). 3/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Cécité quand utilisé.

Cou :

Torse : Horrible veste orange flashy (Rang E). 6/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Malus : -20% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +15% d'expérience [Furtivité].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambes : Horrible pantacourt orange flashy (Rang E). 6/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Malus : -20% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +15% d'expérience [Furtivité].

Pieds : Vieille sandales usées (Rang E). 2/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Arme :

Familier/Invocation :

 _ **TITRES**_ _**(1/2):**_

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant (équipé): Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 _ **RELATIONNEL :**_

Konoha (village) : Haï (1,2%).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Neutre (2%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (1%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Petit frère (1%).

 _ **COMPETENCES**_ _**:**_

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 4 (40%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : 10 secondes.

Actif : +2% de chance de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +1% de chance de récolter un objet de rang E.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (30%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +1% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (3%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +1% efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des sceaux.

Requis : Apprendre un fuinjutsu.

 _ **JUTSUS**_ _**:**_

 _ **Ninjutsus :**_

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (10%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence en se couvrant d'une illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 10 secondes.

Actif : +0,5% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (10%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

 _ **Indéterminés :**_

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 10 (0%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 4,5 secondes.

Passif : +1% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Chaines de chakra] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Requis : Contrôle de chakra de 35%.

[Capteur] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le chakra.

Requis : [Détecter] lvl 100.

Requis : Contrôle de chakra de 25%.

 _ **METIERS:**_

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +1% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +1% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

 _ **QUÊTES :**_

 _ **INVENTAIRE (1/5) :**_

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.


	4. Chapter 4

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 4)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Civil.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 10 ans.

Statut : Inconnu.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : indéterminé.

Niveau (Lvl) : 4.

Expérience (Exp) : 13%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 3060/3060.

Points de Chakra (PC): 6460/6460.

Points d'Endurance (PE): 90/90.

Régénération PV : 204 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 323 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 9 PE par heure.

Attaque : 30.

Défense : 58.

Argent : 136 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 12 – 7,6% - 5 (6)

[RESISTANCE]: 10 + 1,9% + 0 (10)

[VITESSE] : 10 – 7,6% + 0 (9)

[Dexter]: 32 à 7,6% + 0 (30)

[Agilité] 10 + 12.4% + 0 (11)

[ENDURANCE] : 10 – 7,6% + 0 (9)

[CONSTITUTION] : 91 + 13,8% + 100 (204)

[INTELLIGENCE]: 37 - 50% + 0 (18)

[VOLONTE] : 9 – 30% + 0 (6)

[Mentalités]: 8 - 50% + 0 (4)

[CHAKRA]: 112 + 10% + 200 (323)

[SAGESSE] : 63 – 13,3% + 0 (55)

[CHARISME] : 38 + 30% + 0 (49)

[CHANCE]: 23 + 10% +? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** ** _:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus: \+ 20% [agilité].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Malnutrition (Semi-Permanent) : Votre régime alimentaire est bien trop déséquilibré pour votre bien.

Malus : -20% [FORCE].

Malus : -20% [RESISTANCE].

Malus : -20% [VITESSE].

Malus : -20% [DEXTERITE].

Malus : -20% [AGILITE].

Malus : -20% [ENDURANCE].

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des connaissances, mais aucune expérience du monde shinobi.

Malus : -30% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Paria (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme haï d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Dattebayo (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un tic verbal. Ça plait… Ou non.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un bon [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Malus : -10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un mauvais [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Enfant (Temporaire) : Votre corps est encore en pleine croissance. Soyez un peu patient !

Malus : -75% d'expérience [FORCE].

Malus : -75% d'expérience [VITESSE].

Malus : -75% d'expérience [ENDURENCE].

Bonus : +25% d'expérience [AGILITE].

Bonus : +25% d'expérience [DEXTERITE].

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de protection (Rang D). 15/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Cécité quand utilisé.

Cou :

Torse : Horrible veste orange flashy (Rang E). 6/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Malus : -20% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +15% d'expérience [Furtivité].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Poids de 5 kg (Rang D). 14/20.

Bonus : +5% d'expérience [FORCE].

Malus : -5 [FORCE].

Malus : -1 [VITESSE].

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambes : Horrible pantacourt orange flashy (Rang E). 6/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Malus : -20% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +15% d'expérience [Furtivité].

Pieds : Vieille sandales usées (Rang E). 2/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Arme :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** ** _(1/3):_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus: \+ 10% [furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Haï (42,6%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi): Petit-fils (23,6%)

Iruka Umino (shinobi), Neutre (67,9%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (39%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Petit frère (85,4%).

 ** _COMPETENCES:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 59 (1%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 78 (94%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : 2,2 secondes.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Actif : +96% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Actif : +66% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B

Actif : +36% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +6% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +78% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +58% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +38% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +18% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 83 (76%). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un civil.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un genin.

Passif : 83% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin.

Passif : 63% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 43% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 61 (45%). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 3,9 secondes.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Actif : +92% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Actif : +62% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Actif : +32% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +2% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +61% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +41% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +21% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 68 (30%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +68% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Tenacité] (Passif) : Lvl 38 (87%). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +9,5% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +3,8% [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 11 (31%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +11% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -1,1% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 6 (87%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +6% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -0,6% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des sceaux.

Requis : Apprendre un fuinjutsu.

 ** _Jutsus:_**

 ** _Ninjutsu:_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 64 (81%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence en se couvrant d'une illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 3,6 secondes.

Actif : +32% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 40 (22%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 6 secondes.

Actif : 400 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 46 (59%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsu:_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 24 (94%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +12% [FORCE].

Actif : +12% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +12% [VITESSE].

Actif : +12% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +12% [AGILITE].

Actif : +12% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +2,4% [FORCE].

Passif : +2,4% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +2,4% [VITESSE].

Passif : +2,4% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +2,4% [AGILITE].

Passif : +2,4% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 67 (46%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 3,35 secondes.

Passif : +6,7% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Chaines de chakra] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Requis : Contrôle de chakra de 35%.

[Capteur] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le chakra.

Requis : [Détecter] lvl 100.

Requis : Contrôle de chakra de 25%.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 34 (97%). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +34% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +34% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

 ** _INVENTAIRE (2/9) :_**

2 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).


	5. Chapter 5

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 5)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Civil.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 11 ans.

Statut : Inconnu.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 7.

Expérience (Exp) : 34%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 3165/3165.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 7120/7120.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 170/170.

Régénération PV : 211 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 356 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 17 PE par heure.

Attaque : 20.

Défense : 103.

Argent : 631 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 17 – 5,9% - 10 (4)

[RESISTANCE] : 17 + 9,3% + 0 (19)

[VITESSE] : 15 – 5,9% - 2 (12)

[DEXTERITE] : 58 – 5,9% + 0 (55)

[AGILITE] : 19 + 14,1% + 0 (22)

[ENDURANCE] : 18 – 5,9% + 0 (17)

[CONSTITUTION] : 96 + 16,1% + 100 (211)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 46 – 50% + 0 (23)

[VOLONTE] : 14 – 30% + 0 (10)

[MENTALITE] : 12 – 50% + 0 (6)

[CHAKRA] : 142 + 10% + 200 (356)

[SAGESSE] : 121 – 10% + 0 (109)

[CHARISME] : 56 + 30% + 0 (73)

[CHANCE] : 33 + 10% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** ** _:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Malnutrition (Semi-Permanent) : Votre régime alimentaire est bien trop déséquilibré pour votre bien.

Malus : -20% [FORCE].

Malus : -20% [RESISTANCE].

Malus : -20% [VITESSE].

Malus : -20% [DEXTERITE].

Malus : -20% [AGILITE].

Malus : -20% [ENDURANCE].

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des connaissances, mais aucune expérience du monde shinobi.

Malus : -30% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Paria (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme haï d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Dattebayo (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un tic verbal. Ça plait… Ou non.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un bon [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Malus : -10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un mauvais [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Enfant (Temporaire) : Votre corps est encore en pleine croissance. Soyez un peu patient !

Malus : -75% d'expérience [FORCE].

Malus : -75% d'expérience [VITESSE].

Malus : -75% d'expérience [ENDURENCE].

Bonus : +25% d'expérience [AGILITE].

Bonus : +25% d'expérience [DEXTERITE].

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de protection (Rang D). 13/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Cécité quand utilisé.

Cou :

Torse : Horrible veste orange flashy (Rang E). 6/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Malus : -20% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +15% d'expérience [Furtivité].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Poids de 10 kg (Rang D). 9/20.

Bonus : +10% d'expérience [FORCE].

Malus : -10 [FORCE].

Malus : -2 [VITESSE].

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambes : Horrible pantacourt orange flashy (Rang E). 5/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Malus : -20% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +15% d'expérience [Furtivité].

Pieds : Vieille sandales usées (Rang E). 2/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** ** _(1/3):_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Haï (76,7%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (36,4%).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Neutre (97,1%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (64,4%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Confident (32,6%).

Mayuri Ryuga (civil) : Apprécié (0,1%).

Tenten Ryuga (civile) : camarade d'entrainement (97,4%).

Lee Rock (civil) : camarade (34,1%).

Neji Hyuga (civil) : incompétent (3,7%).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** ** _:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 68 (34,9%). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 680 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 68 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 4 (97%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +4% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Tenacité] (Passif) : Lvl 61 (7%). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +15,2% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +6,1% [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 12 (3%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orienté vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 31 (54%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +34% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -3,4% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 17 (92%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +17% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -1,7% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des sceaux.

Requis : Apprendre un fuinjutsu.

 ** _JUTSUS_** ** _:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusoin.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 9 (2%). Rang B. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +90% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 87 (60%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 870 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 41 (63%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +20% [FORCE].

Actif : +20% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +20% [VITESSE].

Actif : +20% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +20% [AGILITE].

Actif : +20% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +4,1% [FORCE].

Passif : +4,1% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +4,1% [VITESSE].

Passif : +4,1% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +4,1% [AGILITE].

Passif : +4,1% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (56%). Rang E. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (53%). Rang E. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Chaines de chakra] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Requis : Contrôle de chakra de 35%.

[Capteur] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le chakra.

Requis : [Détecter] lvl 100.

Requis : Contrôle de chakra de 25%.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 71 (36%). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +71% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +71% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 28 (10,9%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +28% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +28% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

[Le massacre du clan Uchiwa… Que faire ?]

Objectif : Essayez de faire quelque chose au sujet du massacre du clan Uchiwa.

Limite de temps : 7 jours.

Rang de la quête : S.

Succès : Inconnu.

Echec : Clan Uchiwa massacré, à l'exception de Sasuke. Possibilité de mourir.

 ** _INVENTAIRE (4/4) :_**

5 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

3 shurikens.

8 kunaïs.


	6. Chapter 6

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 6)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Civil.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 11 ans.

Statut : Inconnu.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 11.

Expérience (Exp) : 1%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 317/3165.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 6945/7120.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 170/170.

Régénération PV : 211 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 356 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 17 PE par heure.

Attaque : 70.

Défense : 103.

Argent : 293 841 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 17 – 5,9% + 0 (14)

[RESISTANCE] : 17 + 9,3% + 0 (19)

[VITESSE] : 15 – 5,9% + 0 (14)

[DEXTERITE] : 58 – 5,9% + 0 (55)

[AGILITE] : 19 + 14,1% + 0 (22)

[ENDURANCE] : 18 – 5,9% + 0 (17)

[CONSTITUTION] : 96 + 16,1% + 100 (211)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 46 – 50% + 0 (23)

[VOLONTE] : 14 – 30% + 0 (10)

[MENTALITE] : 12 – 50% + 0 (6)

[CHAKRA] : 142 + 10% + 200 (356)

[SAGESSE] : 121 – 10% + 0 (109)

[CHARISME] : 56 + 30% + 0 (73)

[CHANCE] : 33 + 10% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Malnutrition (Semi-Permanent) : Votre régime alimentaire est bien trop déséquilibré pour votre bien.

Malus : -20% [FORCE].

Malus : -20% [RESISTANCE].

Malus : -20% [VITESSE].

Malus : -20% [DEXTERITE].

Malus : -20% [AGILITE].

Malus : -20% [ENDURANCE].

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des connaissances, mais aucune expérience du monde shinobi.

Malus : -30% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Paria (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme haï d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Dattebayo (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un tic verbal. Ça plait… Ou non.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un bon [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Malus : -10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un mauvais [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Enfant (Temporaire) : Votre corps est encore en pleine croissance. Soyez un peu patient !

Malus : -75% d'expérience [FORCE].

Malus : -75% d'expérience [VITESSE].

Malus : -75% d'expérience [ENDURENCE].

Bonus : +25% d'expérience [AGILITE].

Bonus : +25% d'expérience [DEXTERITE].

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de protection (Rang D). 13/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Cécité quand utilisé.

Cou :

Torse : Horrible veste orange flashy (Rang E). 6/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Malus : -20% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +15% d'expérience [Furtivité].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains : Gants en cuir de rat (Rang D). 19/20.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Ceinture : Ceinture en cuir de rat (Rang D). 19/20.

Bonus : +2 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Jambes : Horrible pantacourt orange flashy (Rang E). 5/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Malus : -20% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +15% d'expérience [Furtivité].

Pieds : Vieille sandales usées (Rang E). 2/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(1/3):_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Haï (76,7%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (36,4%).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Neutre (97,1%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (64,4%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Confident (32,6%).

Mayuri (civil) : Apprécié (0,1%).

Tenten (civile) : camarade d'entrainement (97,4%).

Lee Rock (civil) : camarade (34,1%).

Neji Hyuga (civil) : incompétent (3,7%).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 68 (34,9%). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 680 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 68 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (87%). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettrait habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +5% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 4 (98%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +4% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Tenacité] (Passif) : Lvl 61 (76%). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +15,2% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +6,1% [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 12 (87%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 31 (59%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +34% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -3,4% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 17 (98%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +17% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -1,7% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des sceaux.

Requis : Apprendre un fuinjutsu.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusoin.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 9 (2%). Rang B. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +90% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 87 (60%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 870 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 41 (74%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +20% [FORCE].

Actif : +20% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +20% [VITESSE].

Actif : +20% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +20% [AGILITE].

Actif : +20% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +4,1% [FORCE].

Passif : +4,1% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +4,1% [VITESSE].

Passif : +4,1% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +4,1% [AGILITE].

Passif : +4,1% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (91%). Rang E. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (87%). Rang E. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 4 (24%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 1.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 1% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le chakra.

Requis : [Détecter] lvl 100.

Requis : Contrôle de chakra de 25%.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 71 (38,1%). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +71% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +71% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 28 (11,3%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +28% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +28% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

 ** _INVENTAIRE (13/14) :_**

18 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

7 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 10000 ryos.

3 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 20000 ryos.

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 100000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

34 shurikens.

53 kunaïs.

13 pilules de chakra.

24 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

5 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Gène sharingan.

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.


	7. Chapter 7

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 7)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Civil.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Inconnu.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 16.

Expérience (Exp) : 21%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 3450/3450.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 8000/8000.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 700/700.

Régénération PV : 230 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 400 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 70 PE par heure.

Attaque : 100.

Défense : 321.

Argent : 276 836 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 46 + 28,9% -39 (20)

[RESISTANCE] : 37 + 60% + 1 (60)

[VITESSE] : 53 + 28,9% + 4 (71)

[DEXTERITE] : 86 + 20% + 0 (103)

[AGILITE] : 58 + 48,9% + 1 (87)

[ENDURANCE] : 54 + 28,9% + 0 (70)

[CONSTITUTION] : 108 + 20% + 100 (230)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 71 – 50% + 0 (35)

[VOLONTE] : 26 – 15,3% + 1 (22)

[MENTALITE] : 32 – 25,4% + 1 (25)

[CHAKRA] : 182 + 10% + 200 (400)

[SAGESSE] : 189 – 0,1% + 0 (189)

[CHARISME] : 72 + 30% + 0 (94)

[CHANCE] : 41 + 10% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des connaissances, mais aucune expérience du monde shinobi.

Malus : -30% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Dattebayo (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un tic verbal. Ça plait… Ou non.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un bon [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Malus : -10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un mauvais [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Enfant (Temporaire) : Votre corps est encore en pleine croissance. Soyez un peu patient !

Malus : -75% d'expérience [FORCE].

Malus : -75% d'expérience [VITESSE].

Malus : -75% d'expérience [ENDURENCE].

Bonus : +25% d'expérience [AGILITE].

Bonus : +25% d'expérience [DEXTERITE].

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de soleil (Rang D). 13/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé quand utilisé.

Cou : Collier en dents de rat (Rang D). 19/20.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE].

Torse : Veste en cuir de rat (rang D). 17/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Poids de 40 kg (Rang D). (15/20).

Malus : \- 40 [FORCE].

Malus : \- 5 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +40% d'expérience [FORCE].

Mains : Gants en cuir de rat (Rang D). 11/20.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Ceinture : Ceinture en cuir de rat (Rang D). 13/20.

Bonus : +2 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Jambe : Pentalon en cuir de rat (rang D). 16/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE].

Pieds : Sandales en cuir de rat (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +3 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(1/5):_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Dératisateur : Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

Bonus : +50% de dégâts sur les rats.

Bonus : Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs.

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Détesté (32,4%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (43,4%).

Anko Mitarashi (kunoichi) : machine à dangos (97%)

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Petit frère tapageur (36,1%).

Hana Inuzuka (kunoïchi) : Intéressant (84,7%).

Tenten Ryuga (kunoïchi) : Ami _très_ intime (79,5%).

Lee Rock (shinobi) : Rival (64,8%).

Neji Hyuga (shinobi) : Incompétent (12,8%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (64,4%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Béguin (32,6%).

Mayuri Ryuga (civil) : Apprécié (34%).

Sakura Haruno (civile) : Camarade de classe (21,3%).

Sasuke Uchiwa (civil) : Gêneur potentiel (8,3%).

Ino Yamanaka (civile) : Camarade de classe (18,5%).

Shikamaru Nara (civil): Camarade de classe galère (64,8%).

Choji Akimichi (civil) : Bon camarade de classe (71,3%).

Hinata Hyuga (civile) : Béguin (93,6%).

Kiba Inuzuka (civil) : Camarade de meute (59,7%).

Shino Aburame (civil) : … (55,5%).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 100 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 71 (32%). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +355% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 82 (46%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +82% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 61 (64%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +61% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 43 (35%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +43% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -4,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 32 (48%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +32% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -3,2% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 22 (37%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +22% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,2% de PC consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 21 (54%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +21% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,1% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 37 (39%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +37% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -3,7% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusoin.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 73 (76%). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +730% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 89 (24%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +44% [FORCE].

Actif : +44% [VITESSE].

Actif : +44% [AGILITE].

Actif : +44% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,9% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,9% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,9% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,9% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 47 (34%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang inférieur B ou inférieur.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +4,7% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +4,7% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maxmum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 76 (87%). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives.

Actif : +76% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +76% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 81 (76%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage.

Actif : +81% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +81% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 99 (96%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +9,9% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +9,9% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 82 (54%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +82% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 82 (56%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +82% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 51 (79%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 6.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 51% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 48 (76%). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 24 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 4 800 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 98 (97%). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +98% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +98% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 63 (71%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +63% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +63% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 24 (87%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +24% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +24% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

 ** _INVENTAIRE (12/20) :_**

18 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

7 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 10000 ryos.

3 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 20000 ryos.

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 100000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

27 shurikens.

39 kunaïs.

8 pilules de chakra.

24 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

5 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongFEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :/strong/span/em Naruto (chapitre 8) /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongINFORMATIONS GENERALES :/strong/span/em /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Nom :/span Naruto Uzumaki./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Rang :/span Civil./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Sexe :/span Homme./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Âge :/span 12 ans./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Statut :/span Inconnu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Affiliation :/span Konoha./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Elément principal :/span fuuton./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Niveau (Lvl) :/span 16./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Expérience (Exp) :/span 29%./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Points de Vie (PV) :/span 3450/3450./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Points de Chakra (PC) :/span 6400/6400./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Points d'Endurance (PE) :/span 700/700./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Régénération PV :/span 230 PV par heure./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Régénération PC :/span 400 PC par heure./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Régénération PE :/span 70 PE par heure./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Attaque :/span 100./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Défense :/span 321./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Argent :/span 276 815 Ryos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongCARACTERISTIQUES/strong/span/emspan style="text-decoration: underline;" /spanemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strong:/strong/span/em /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Points à attribuer :/span 0./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[FORCE] : 46 + 28,9% -39 (20)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[RESISTANCE] : 37 + 60% + 1 (60)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[VITESSE] : 54 + 28,9% + 4 (71)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[DEXTERITE] : 86 + 20% + 0 (103)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[AGILITE] : 58 + 48,9% + 1 (87)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[ENDURANCE] : 54 + 28,9% + 0 (70)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[CONSTITUTION] : 108 + 20% + 100 (230)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[INTELLIGENCE] : 72 – 50% + 0 (35)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[VOLONTE] : 26 – 15,2% + 1 (22)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[MENTALITE] : 33 – 25,2% + 1 (26)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[CHAKRA] : 182 + 10% + 200 (400) (320)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[SAGESSE] : 190 + 0% + 0 (190)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[CHARISME] : 72 + 30% + 0 (94)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[CHANCE] : 41 + 10% + ? (?)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongAVANTAGES/strong/span/emspan style="text-decoration: underline;" /spanemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strong:/strong/span/em /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Uzumaki (Permanent) :/span En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +80 [CHAKRA]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +80 [CONSTITUTION]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Sharingan (Permanent) :/span Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +10% [VOLONTE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +10% [MENTALITE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) :/span Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +200 [CHAKRA]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +100 [CONSTITUTION]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) :/span Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +20% [AGILITE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +10% [CHARISME]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage span style="text-decoration: underline;"Instinct Animal/span. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage span style="text-decoration: underline;"Instinct Animal/span. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) :/span En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +10% [CHARISME]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage span style="text-decoration: underline;"Instinct Animal/span. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) :/span Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Malus :/span -60% [INTELLIGENCE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Malus :/span -50% [VOLONTE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Malus :/span -50% [MENTALITE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) :/span Vous avez des connaissances, mais aucune expérience du monde shinobi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Malus :/span -30% [SAGESSE]./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) :/span Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +10% [VOLONTE]./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Malus :/span -10% [MENTALITE]./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) :/span La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Malus :/span considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Dattebayo (Semi-Permanent) :/span Vous avez un tic verbal. Ça plait… Ou non. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un bon [RELATIONNEL] avec vous. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Malus :/span -10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un mauvais [RELATIONNEL] avec vous. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Enfant (Temporaire) :/span Votre corps est encore en pleine croissance. Soyez un peu patient ! /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Malus :/span -75% d'expérience [FORCE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Malus :/span -75% d'expérience [VITESSE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Malus :/span -75% d'expérience [ENDURENCE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +25% d'expérience [AGILITE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +25% d'expérience [DEXTERITE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) :/span La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus/Malus :/span +/- ? [CHANCE]./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bobines de chakra atrophiées (Temporaire) :/span Vos bobines de chakra ont été atrophiées. Pour une durée de 24 heures, elles seront moins performantes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Malus :/span -20% [CHAKRA] total./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongEQUIPEMENT :/strong/span/em /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Tête :/span Lunettes de soleil (Rang D). 13/20. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +5 Défense. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span Protège de l'état span style="text-decoration: underline;"Aveuglé/span quand utilisé. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Cou :/span Collier en dents de rat (Rang D). 19/20. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [FORCE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [RESISTANCE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Torse :/span Veste en cuir de rat (rang D). 17/20. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +5 Défense. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +2 [VITESSE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [MENTALITE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Cape/Manteau :/span /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bras :/span Poids de 40 kg (Rang D). (15/20). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Malus :/span - 40 [FORCE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Malus :/span - 5 [VITESSE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +40% d'expérience [FORCE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Mains :/span Gants en cuir de rat (Rang D). 11/20. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 Défense. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [VITESSE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Ceinture :/span Ceinture en cuir de rat (Rang D). 13/20. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +2 Défense. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [AGILITE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [VITESSE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Jambe :/span Pantalon en cuir de rat (rang D). 16/20. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +5 Défense. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +2 [VITESSE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [VOLONTE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Pieds :/span Sandales en cuir de rat (Rang D). 18/20. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +3 Défense. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +3 [VITESSE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Armes :/span /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Familier/Invocation :/span /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongTITRES/strong/span/emspan style="text-decoration: underline;" /spanemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strong(1/5):/strong/span/em /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) :/span Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Farceur :/span Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +10% [Furtivité]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +10% dégâts [Pièges]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Etudiant :/span Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Dératisateur :/span Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire ! /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +50% de dégâts sur les style="text-decoration: underline;" /span /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Yamato Nadeshiko :/span Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations ! /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongRELATIONNEL :/strong/span/em /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Konoha (village) :/span Détesté (32,5%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) :/span Petit-fils (44,4%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Anko Mitarashi (kunoichi) :/span machine à dangos (97,1%) /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Iruka Umino (shinobi) :/span Petit frère tapageur (36,4%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Hana Inuzuka (kunoïchi) :/span Intéressant (85,3%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Tenten Ryuga (kunoïchi) :/span Ami emtrès/em intime (79,8%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Lee Rock (shinobi) :/span Rival (64,9%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Neji Hyuga (shinobi) :/span Incompétent (12,8%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) :/span Apprécié (64,6%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Ayame Ichiraku (civile) :/span Béguin (32,9%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Mayuri Ryuga (civil) :/span Apprécié (34,1%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Sakura Haruno (civile) :/span Camarade de classe (21,4%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Sasuke Uchiwa (civil) :/span Gêneur potentiel (8,4%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Ino Yamanaka (civile) :/span Camarade de classe (18,7%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Shikamaru Nara (civil):/span Camarade de classe galère (66%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Choji Akimichi (civil) :/span Bon camarade de classe (71,5%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Hinata Hyuga (civile) :/span Béguin (94%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Kiba Inuzuka (civil) :/span Camarade de meute (59,9%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Shino Aburame (civil) :/span … (55,5%). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongCOMPETENCES/strong/span/emspan style="text-decoration: underline;" /spanemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strong:/strong/span/em /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Coût :/span 5 PC. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Temps d'activation :/span Instantané. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Coût :/span 5 PC. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Temps d'activation :/span Instantané. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span 1 000 mètres de portée maximale. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span 100 mètres de portée maximale. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Coût :/span 1 PC. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Temps d'activation :/span Instantané. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Coût :/span 5 PC/minute. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Temps d'activation :/span Instantané. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 71 (67%). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Coût :/span 1 PC/seconde. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Temps d'activation :/span Instantané. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +355% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 82 (67%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +82% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +40% [RESISTANCE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +10% [CONSTITUTION]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 61 (84%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +61% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 43 (58%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +43% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span -4,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 32 (76%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +32% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span -3,2% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 3 (46%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +3% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span -0,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 22 (81%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +22% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span -2,2% de PC consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 21 (62%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +21% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span -2,1% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 37 (52%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +37% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span -3,7% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongJUTSUS/strong/span/emspan style="text-decoration: underline;" /spanemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strong:/strong/span/em /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emstrongNinjutsus :/strong/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Coût :/span 5 PC/minute. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Temps d'activation :/span Instantané. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +50% [Furtivité]./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 73 (95%). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Coût :/span 5 PC/minute. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Temps d'activation :/span Instantané. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span Permet d'infliger le statut span style="text-decoration: underline;"Distrait/span sur une cible. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span Permet d'infliger le statut span style="text-decoration: underline;"Epistaxis/span sur une cible doté de l'avantage span style="text-decoration: underline;"Pervers/span. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +730% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage span style="text-decoration: underline;"Pervers/span. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Coût :/span 5 PC. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Temps d'activation :/span Instantané. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span 1 000 mètres de portée maximale. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Coût :/span 1 PC (variable). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Temps d'activation :/span Instantané. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 12 (34%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Cout :/span 5 PC/minute/clone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Répartition chakra :/span PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 120 clones./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span Chaque clone possède 12 PV./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emstrongTaijutsus :/strong/em /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Cout :/span 1 PE/minute. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +50% [FORCE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +50% [RESISTANCE].span style="text-decoration: underline;" /span /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +50% [VITESSE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +50% [DEXTERITE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +50% [AGILITE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +50% [ENDURANCE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +10% [FORCE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +10% [RESISTANCE].span style="text-decoration: underline;" /span /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +10% [VITESSE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +10% [DEXTERITE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +10% [AGILITE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +10% [ENDURANCE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emstrongGenjutsus :/strong/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 10 (88%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Cout :/span 1 PC/clone/heure./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span Permet de créer 10 bunshins par point de [CHAKRA]./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emstrongKenjutsus :/strong/em /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 89 (63%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Requis pour utilisation :/span Epée ou arme blanche. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Cout :/span 1 PE/minute. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +44% [FORCE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +44% [VITESSE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +44% [AGILITE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +44% [ENDURANCE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +8,9% [FORCE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +8,9% [VITESSE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +8,9% [AGILITE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +8,9% [ENDURANCE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emstrongDojutsus :/strong/em /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 48 (21%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Cout :/span 1 PC/seconde/magatama./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Nombre de magatamas éveillés :/span 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang inférieur B ou inférieur. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +4,8% [VOLONTE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +4,8% [MENTALITE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emstrongFuinjutsus :/strong/em /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 76 (98%). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +76% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +76% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 81 (93%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +81% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span +81% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"emstrongIndéterminés :/strong/em /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Coût :/span 1 PC/minute. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Temps d'activation :/span Instantané. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +10% [SAGESSE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +10% [MENTALITE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +10% [SAGESSE]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 82 (82%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +82% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 82 (83%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +82% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 52 (12%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Cout :/span 5 PC/seconde/chaine. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément :/span 6. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 52% si capturée. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra]. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 49 (27%). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Cout :/span 3 PC/seconde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Actif :/span 24 500 mètres de portée maximale./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span 4 900 mètres de portée maximale./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongMETIERS:/strong/span/em /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 99 (1%). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +99% de saveur pour tous vos repas. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +99% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 63 (87%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +63% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +63% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (3%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +24% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Passif :/span +24% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bonus :/span +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongQUÊTES :/strong/span/em /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" [Examen de fin d'études !] /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Objectif :/span Réussissez l'épreuve finale et devenez officiellement un shinobi. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Objectif caché :/span 1. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Limite de temps :/span 5 minutes (7 jours avant le début de l'épreuve). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Rang de la quête :/span A. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Succès :/span Bandeau frontal (Konoha). Attribution d'un trio de diplômé pour le passage au rang de genin. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Echec :/span Répétition de la dernière année ou abandon de l'académie (au choix). Possibilité de mourir. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongINVENTAIRE (12/20) :/strong/span/em /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"18 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"7 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 10000 ryos. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"3 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 20000 ryos. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 100000 ryos. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki). /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"27 shurikens. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"39 kunaïs. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"6 pilules de chakra. /p  
p lang="en-GB" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"24 sharingans (1 magatama). /p  
p lang="en-GB" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"12 sharingans (2 magatamas). /p  
p lang="en-GB" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"5 sharingans (3 magatamas). /p  
p style="line-height: 106%;"1 Mikoto Uchiwa./p 


	9. Chapter 9

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 9)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Civil Militarisé.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Jinchuriki (Kyubi).

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 16.

Expérience (Exp) : 33%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 3540/3540.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 8260/8260.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 770/770.

Régénération PV : 236 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 413 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 77 PE par heure.

Attaque : 140.

Défense : 354.

Argent : 276 815 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 48 + 29,3% -34 (28)

[RESISTANCE] : 38 + 60% + 6 (67)

[VITESSE] : 56 + 29,3% + 8 (80)

[DEXTERITE] : 88 + 20% + 5 (111)

[AGILITE] : 59 + 49,3% + 5 (93)

[ENDURANCE] : 56 + 29,3% + 5 (77)

[CONSTITUTION] : 109 + 20% + 105 (236)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 75 – 50% + 5 (42)

[VOLONTE] : 28 – 15 % + 5 (29)

[MENTALITE] : 37 – 25% + 5 (33)

[CHAKRA] : 189 + 10% + 205 (413)

[SAGESSE] : 203 + 0% + 5 (208)

[CHARISME] : 74 + 40% + 5 (109)

[CHANCE] : 41 + 10% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Vision Nocturne (Permanent) : Certaines circonstances particulières vont ont permis d'acquérir la capacité de voir la nuit. Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que les renards sont des chasseurs nocturnes…

Passif : Permet automatiquement d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité, ce qui annule les changements d'état liés à la lumière.

Passif : +10% d'expérience pour les dojutsus lorsqu'utilisés la nuit.

Passif : Vos pupilles deviennent similaires à celle d'un renard, soit fendues verticalement au lieu de rondes.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] si doté de l'avantage Charisme Bestial.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des connaissances, mais aucune expérience du monde shinobi.

Malus : -30% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Dattebayo (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un tic verbal. Ça plait… Ou non.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un bon [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Malus : -10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un mauvais [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de soleil. (Rang D). 13/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé quand utilisé.

Cou : Collier en dents de rat. (Rang D). 19/20.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE].

Torse : Veste en cuir de rat. (rang D). 17/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Poids de 40 kg (Rang D). (15/20).

Malus : \- 40 [FORCE].

Malus : \- 5 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +40% d'expérience [FORCE].

Mains : Gants en cuir de rat (Rang D). 11/20.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Ceinture : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Jambe : Pantalon en cuir de rat. (rang D). 16/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE].

Pieds : Sandales en cuir de rat. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +3 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(1/5):_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Dératisateur : Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

Bonus : +50% de dégâts sur les rats.

Bonus : Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs.

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Détesté (30,3%).

KXXXXX (Kyubi) : Méfiant (50%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (44,8%).

Anko Mitarashi (kunoichi) : machine à dangos (98,7%)

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Petit frère tapageur (40,6%).

Hana Inuzuka (kunoïchi) : Intéressant (92,8%).

Tenten Ryuga (kunoïchi) : Ami _très_ intime (83,2%).

Lee Rock (shinobi) : Rival (66,1%).

Neji Hyuga (shinobi) : Incompétent (12,9%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (65,5%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Béguin (36,4%).

Mayuri Ryuga (civil) : Apprécié (34,7%).

Sakura Haruno (civile) : Camarade de classe (21,6%).

Sasuke Uchiwa (civil) : Gêneur potentiel (8,5%).

Ino Yamanaka (civile) : Camarade de classe (18,9%).

Shikamaru Nara (civil): Camarade de classe galère (69,5%).

Choji Akimichi (civil) : Bon camarade de classe (72,4%).

Hinata Hyuga (civile) : Béguin (98,5%).

Kiba Inuzuka (civil) : Camarade de meute (65,3%).

Shino Aburame (civil) : … (55,9%).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 100 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 84 (70%). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +420% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 91 (32%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +91% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 64 (80%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des projectiles.

Passif : +64% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 47 (58%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +47% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -4,7% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 33 (7%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +33% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -3,3% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 11 (27%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu.

Passif : +11% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Passif : -1,1% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (12%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 21 (94%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +21% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,1% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 40 (2%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +40% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -4,0% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 81 (23%). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +810% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 27 (66%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 270 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 27 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 43 (47%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 43 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 93 (47%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +46% [FORCE].

Actif : +46% [VITESSE].

Actif : +46% [AGILITE].

Actif : +46% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +9,3% [FORCE].

Passif : +9,3% [VITESSE].

Passif : +9,3% [AGILITE].

Passif : +9,3% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 50 (9%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang B ou inférieur, ainsi que d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +5% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +5% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 82 (53%). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives.

Actif : +82% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +82% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 84 (97%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage.

Actif : +84% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +84% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 88 (4%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +88% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 88 (3%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +88% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 53 (68%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 6.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 53% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 54 (64%). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 27 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 5 400 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 99 (67%). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +99% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +99% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 68 (52%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +68% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +68% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 30 (3%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +30% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +30% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

[Examen de fin d'études !]

Objectif : Réussissez l'épreuve finale et devenez officiellement un shinobi.

Objectif caché : Prenez Mizuki en flagrant délit et mettez le hors d'état de nuire.

Limite de temps : Jusqu'à minuit.

Rang de la quête : A.

Succès : Récompense inconnue.

Echec : Possibilité de mourir ou de devenir un nukenin.

 ** _INVENTAIRE (12/28) :_**

18 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

7 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 10000 ryos.

3 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 20000 ryos.

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 100000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

27 shurikens.

39 kunaïs.

6 pilules de chakra.

24 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

5 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.


	10. Chapter 10

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 10)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Civil Militarisé.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Jinchuriki (Kyubi).

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 19.

Expérience (Exp) : 17%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 3540/3540.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 8260/8260.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 770/770.

Régénération PV : 236 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 413 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 77 PE par heure.

Attaque : 140.

Défense : 354.

Argent : 276 815 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 15.

[FORCE] : 48 + 29,3% -34 (28)

[RESISTANCE] : 38 + 60% + 6 (67)

[VITESSE] : 56 + 29,3% + 8 (80)

[DEXTERITE] : 88 + 20% + 5 (111)

[AGILITE] : 59 + 49,3% + 5 (93)

[ENDURANCE] : 56 + 29,3% + 5 (77)

[CONSTITUTION] : 109 + 20% + 105 (236)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 76 – 50% + 5 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 29 – 15 % + 5 (30)

[MENTALITE] : 38 – 25% + 5 (33)

[CHAKRA] : 189 + 10% + 205 (413)

[SAGESSE] : 204 + 0% + 5 (209)

[CHARISME] : 75 + 40% + 5 (110)

[CHANCE] : 41 + 10% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Vision Nocturne (Permanent) : Certaines circonstances particulières vont ont permis d'acquérir la capacité de voir la nuit. Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que les renards sont des chasseurs nocturnes…

Passif : Permet automatiquement d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité, ce qui annule les changements d'état liés à la lumière.

Passif : +10% d'expérience pour les dojutsus lorsqu'utilisés la nuit.

Passif : Vos pupilles deviennent similaires à celle d'un renard, soit fendues verticalement au lieu de rondes.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] si doté de l'avantage Charisme Bestial.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des connaissances, mais aucune expérience du monde shinobi.

Malus : -30% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Dattebayo (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un tic verbal. Ça plait… Ou non.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un bon [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Malus : -10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un mauvais [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de soleil. (Rang D). 13/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé quand utilisé.

Cou : Collier en dents de rat. (Rang D). 19/20.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE].

Torse : Veste en cuir de rat. (rang D). 17/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Poids de 40 kg (Rang D). (15/20).

Malus : \- 40 [FORCE].

Malus : \- 5 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +40% d'expérience [FORCE].

Mains : Gants en cuir de rat (Rang D). 11/20.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Ceinture : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Jambe : Pantalon en cuir de rat. (rang D). 16/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE].

Pieds : Sandales en cuir de rat. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +3 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(1/5):_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Dératisateur : Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

Bonus : +50% de dégâts sur les rats.

Bonus : Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs.

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Détesté (80,3%).

KXXXXX (Kyubi) : Méfiant (50%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (44,8%).

Anko Mitarashi (kunoichi) : machine à dangos super deluxe (8,9%)

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Petit frère tapageur (40,6%).

Hana Inuzuka (kunoïchi) : Intéressant (92,8%).

Tenten Ryuga (kunoïchi) : Ami _très_ intime (83,2%).

Lee Rock (shinobi) : Rival (66,1%).

Neji Hyuga (shinobi) : Incompétent (12,9%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (65,5%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Béguin (36,4%).

Mayuri Ryuga (civil) : Apprécié (34,7%).

Sakura Haruno (civile) : Camarade de classe (21,6%).

Sasuke Uchiwa (civil) : Gêneur potentiel (8,5%).

Ino Yamanaka (civile) : Camarade de classe (18,9%).

Shikamaru Nara (civil): Camarade de classe galère (69,5%).

Choji Akimichi (civil) : Bon camarade de classe (72,4%).

Hinata Hyuga (civile) : Béguin (98,5%).

Kiba Inuzuka (civil) : Camarade de meute (65,3%).

Shino Aburame (civil) : … (55,9%).

Mizuki (prisonnier) : Haï (Max).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 100 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 84 (73%). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +420% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 91 (32%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +91% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 64 (80%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des projectiles.

Passif : +64% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 47 (58%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +47% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -4,7% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 33 (7%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +33% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -3,3% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 11 (27%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu.

Passif : +11% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Passif : -1,1% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (12%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,3% de PC et de PE consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 21 (94%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +21% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,1% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 40 (2%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +40% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -4,0% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 81 (24%). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +810% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 27 (66%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 270 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 27 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de faire exploser ses propres Kage Bunshins.

Cout : 100% des PC du clone détruit.

Actif : Permet de sacrifier un clone pour créer une explosion de puissance proportionnelle à la quantité de PC qu'il possédait au moment de sa destruction.

Actif : L'expérience et les souvenirs du clone détruit par ce jutsu sont définitivement perdus et l'utilisateur ne peut pas les récupérer.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 43 (47%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 43 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 93 (51%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +46% [FORCE].

Actif : +46% [VITESSE].

Actif : +46% [AGILITE].

Actif : +46% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +9,3% [FORCE].

Passif : +9,3% [VITESSE].

Passif : +9,3% [AGILITE].

Passif : +9,3% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 50 (9%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang B ou inférieur, ainsi que d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +5% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +5% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 82 (53%). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives.

Actif : +82% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +82% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 84 (97%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage.

Actif : +84% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +84% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 88 (9%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +88% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 88 (3%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +88% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 53 (68%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 6.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 53% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 54 (64%). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 27 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 5 400 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 99 (67%). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +99% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +99% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 68 (52%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +68% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +68% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 30 (3%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +30% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +30% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

 ** _INVENTAIRE (12/28) :_**

18 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

7 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 10000 ryos.

3 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 20000 ryos.

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 100000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

27 shurikens.

38 kunaïs.

6 pilules de chakra.

24 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

5 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.

* * *

 ** _Règles du Mugen Tsukuyomi (Première partie) :_**

 ** _REGLES SUR LES INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Les Informations Générales regroupent les données de bases de Naruto, pouvant agir comme une carte d'identité ainsi que de capacités globales.

Les Points de Vie (PV) sont déterminés en fonction de la [CONSTITUTION] de Naruto, à valeur de 15 PV par point de [CONSTITUTION].

La régénération PV est déterminée en fonction de la [CONSTITUTION] de Naruto, à valeur de 1 PV par heure et par point de [CONSTITUTION].

Les Points de Chakra (PC) sont déterminés en fonction du [CHAKRA] de Naruto, à valeur de 20 PC par point de [CHAKRA].

La régénération PC est déterminée en fonction du [CHAKRA] de Naruto, à valeur de 1 PC par heure et par point de [CHAKRA].

Les Points d'Endurance (PE) sont déterminés en fonction de l'[ENDURANCE] de Naruto, à valeur de 10 PE par point d'[ENDURANCE].

La régénération PE est déterminée en fonction de l'[ENDURANCE] de Naruto, à valeur de 1 PE par heure et par point d'[ENDURANCE].

Lorsque les PE sont épuisés, il est possible de convertir les PC en PE d'après un ratio de 5 PC pour 1 PE.

L'Attaque et la Défense sont des valeurs concrètes, mais qui dépendent de la situation de combat.

En situation de combat, il existe deux principaux modes : Offensif et Défensif.

 _En mode Offensif :_

\- Naruto se voit appliquer la valeur Attaque, déterminée par la [FORCE], à valeur de 5 points de dégâts par point de [FORCE], et par les bonus procurés par les Equipements, Titres inclus. A cela s'ajoute la valeur de dégâts des Jutsus ou Compétences utilisés au moment de l'attaque proprement dite.

\- La Défense n'est pas applicable pour Naruto. Cependant, il bénéficie malgré tout d'une valeur défensive dite de « résistance naturelle » et déterminée par la [RESISTANCE], à valeur de 1 point de défense par point de [RESISTANCE], et par les bonus procurés par les Equipements, Titres Inclus.

 _En mode Défensif :_

\- L'Attaque n'est pas applicable pour Naruto. Cependant, il bénéficie malgré tout d'une valeur offensive dite de « contre-attaque » et déterminée par la [FORCE], à valeur de 1 point de dégâts par point de [FORCE], et par les bonus procurés par les Equipements, Titres inclus.

\- Naruto se voit applique la valeur Défense, déterminée par la [RESISTANCE], à valeur de 1 point de défense par point de [RESISTANCE], et par les bonus procurés par les Equipements, Titres Inclus. A cela s'ajoute la valeur de défense des Jutsus ou Compétences utilisés au moment de la défense proprement dite.

Il existe également un certain nombre de données « cachées » au sein du menu Informations Générales. En découvrir une permet à Naruto de la voir affichée dans le menu et d'acquérir en récompense 5 points de [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _REGLES SUR LES CARACTERISTIQUES :_**

Monter d'un niveau permet de gagner 5 points de [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Une [CARACTERISTIQUE] de type physique peut être améliorée par de l'exercice pratique.

Une [CARACTERISTIQUE] de type mental peut être améliorée par des cours théoriques.

Certaines [CARACTERISTIQUES] de type physique peuvent éventuellement être améliorées grâce à une compréhension théorique d'exercices liés au corps.

Certaines [CARACTERISTIQUES] de type mental peuvent éventuellement être améliorées grâce à la pratique d'exercices liés à l'esprit.

Il est possible de monter les [CARACTERISTIQUES] de façon naturelle, grâce à l'entrainement, ou de façon artificielle, ou grâce à l'utilisation de livre de [CARACTERISTIQUES], augmentant de 1 point une [CARACTERISTIQUE] déterminée.

Chaque Jutsu et Certaines Compétences offrent des points de [CARACTERISTIQUES] déterminés à mesure de leur évolution.

Certains Jutsus et Certaines Compétences peuvent augmenter ou diminuer de manière permanente le pourcentage d'une [CARACTERISTIQUE]

La valeur naturelle d'une [CARACTERISTIQUE] correspond à la valeur de base de Naruto.

Le pourcentage d'une [CARACTERISTIQUE] influe uniquement sur leur valeur de base.

La valeur totale d'une [CARACTERISTIQUE] correspond à la capacité réelle de Naruto.

Secret pour augmenter la [CONSTITUTION] : 5 [ENDURANCE] + 5 [CHAKRA] génèrent 1 [CHAKRA].

Secret pour augmenter le [CHAKRA] : 5 [FORCE] + 5 [VOLONTE] génèrent 1 [CHAKRA]. De même, 5 [RESISTANCE] + 5 [MENTALITE] génèrent 1 [CHAKRA].

Secret pour augmenter la [SAGESSE] : 5 [AGILITE] + 5 [INTELLIGENCE] génèrent 1 [SAGESSE].

La valeur totale d'une [CARACTERISTIQUE] est calculée de façon à ne pas être avoir de virgule. De ce fait, la valeur des [CARACTERISTIQUES] de Naruto est arrondie au montant le plus proche. Dans le cas où le chiffre après la virgule est « 5 », la valeur sera arrondie au montant inférieur.

Toute personne en dehors de Naruto verra la valeur de leurs [CARACTERISTIQUES] être tronquée plutôt qu'arrondie.

 ** _REGLES SUR LES AVANTAGES :_**

Les Avantages, bons comme mauvais, peuvent être obtenus et perdus en fonction de l'orientation physique et/ou spirituelle de Naruto.

Chaque Avantage dispose d'un indice de temporalité, classé en trois catégories : Permanent, Semi-Permanent et Temporaire.

La catégorie Permanente regroupe les attributs définitifs et non-modifiables des Avantages de Naruto. Elle regroupe généralement les attributs de clans, ainsi que les blessures graves telles que les mutilations handicapantes ou les amputations.

La catégorie Semi-Permanente regroupe les attributs non-définitifs et non-modifiables des Avantages de Naruto. Ceux-ci peuvent cependant être supprimés si certaines conditions sont remplies. Cette catégorie regroupe généralement les traits de caractères et/ou de personnalité.

La catégorie Temporaire regroupe les attributs non-définitifs et modifiables des Avantages de Naruto. Ceux peuvent être créés ou supprimés facilement si les conditions sont remplies. Cette catégorie regroupe généralement les effets de jutsus, ainsi que ceux de médicaments, de drogues et de stéroïdes.

 ** _REGLES SUR LES EQUIPEMENTS :_**

De base, il existe 11 emplacements d'équipement.

Les équipements ne sont pas soumis à une restriction de niveaux, mais peuvent être soumis à une restriction de grade ou de valeur (Naturelle ou Totale) d'une ou plusieurs [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Il est possible de débloquer de nouveaux emplacements d'équipement (méthodes non-divulguées à ce jour).

 ** _REGLES SUR LES TITRES :_**

Naruto est naturellement doté d'un emplacement pour s'équiper de l'un des Titres en sa possession.

Le rang Genin lui permet de débloquer un second emplacement pour les Titres.

Le rang Chuunin lui permet de débloquer un troisième emplacement pour les Titres.

Le rang Tokubetsu Juunin et/ou Juunin lui permet de débloquer un quatrième emplacement pour les Titres, non cumulable.

Le rang Kage lui permet de bénéfier d'un cinquième emplacement pour les Titres.

Le rang Anbu lui permet de bénéficier d'un emplacement temporaire supplémentaire aussi longtemps qu'il en fait partie. N'étant pas un passage obligatoire dans une carrière shinobi, il n'offre donc pas d'effets permanents.

Sannin n'est pas un rang en soi, mais un Titre disposant de certains bonus, dont le plus important est qu'il permet d'offrir un emplacement bonus pour les Titres aussi longtemps qu'il est équipé.

Un Titre est le plus souvent obtenu à la suite d'une réalisation de la part de Naruto et défini ladite réalisation.

 ** _REGLES SUR LE RELATIONNEL :_**

Une interaction, positive ou négative, avec une personne enregistrée dans le menu Relationnel, peut engendre un gain ou une perte de points de [RELATIONNEL] avec cette personne.

Peut être enregistré dans le menu Relationnel les civils, les shinobis, les villages, les pays et même des cas particuliers tels que des prisonniers.

Naruto doit avoir une véritable relation avec l'individu, village ou pays pour permettre son enregistrement dans le menu Relationnel.

Il faut accumuler un total de 10 000 points de [RELATIONNEL] pour faire évoluer une relation positivement de manière classique.

Il faut accumuler un total de -10 000 points de [RELATIONNEL] pour faire évoluer une relation négativement de manière classique.

D cas spéciaux dans l'évolution du [RELATIONNEL] peuvent se manifester si un changement majeur dans la relation avec Naruto se produit, entrainement ainsi une modification radicale de la façon dont l'individu, village ou pays perçoit Naruto.

 ** _REGLES SUR LES COMPETENCES :_**

Les Compétences sont des techniques créées spontanément et ne nécessitant pas nécessairement la consommation de PC ou de PE.

Les effets d'une Compétence sont généralement orientés vers des capacités de soutien pour Naruto.

Les Compétences actives affectent Naruto directement, tandis que les Compétences passives peuvent, selon leur orientation, affecter Naruto ou les techniques de son menu Jutsus.

Certaines conditions doivent être remplies pour qu'une Compétence puisse être générée.

Une Compétence peut être « verrouillée » si le potentiel de Naruto a été scellé, la plupart du temps de façon indépendante de sa volonté.

Une Compétence peut être « bloquée » si le potentiel de Naruto n'a pas encore été exploité. Cela signifie que cette capacité est latente, et donc pas encore librement accessible.

 ** _REGLES SUR LES JUTSUS :_**

Les Jutsus sont des techniques qui doivent être apprises auprès d'une personne, d'un livre ou d'un parchemin, et nécessitent systématiquement la consommation de PC ou de PE.

Les effets d'une Compétences sont principalement orientés vers des capacités offensives ou défensives pour Naruto.

Les Jutsus déterminés (Ninjutsus, Taijutsus, Genjutsus, Kenjutsus, Dojutsus, Fuinjutsus…) sont toutes des techniques actives, mais peuvent posséder des effets passifs.

Les Jutsus indéterminés peuvent être actifs, passifs ou les deux.

Un Jutsu peut être créé si certaines conditions sont remplies, mais il faudra de longues heures de pratique et de répétitions avant que le système génère et enregistre effectivement le Jutsu, à la différence d'une Compétence.

Un Jutsu peut être « verrouillé » si le potentiel de Naruto a été scellé, la plupart du temps de façon indépendante de sa volonté.

Un Jutsu peut être « bloqué » si le potentiel de Naruto n'a pas encore été exploité. Cela signifie que cette capacité est latente, et donc pas encore librement accessible.

 ** _REGLES SUR LES METIERS :_**

Un Métier ne peut être apprit qu'auprès d'une personne, contrairement aux Jutsus, et n'a pas un effet spécifique, contrairement aux Compétences. Un Métier englobe tout ce à quoi son nom peut évoquer.

Disposer d'un Métier permet de débloquer des Quêtes spécifiques à ce Métier.

Le niveau du Métier influe sur la qualité des Quêtes débloquées.

Certains Métiers permettent également de débloquer de nouvelles fonctionnalités de l'Interface (Ex : [Forgeron] a débloqué la fonctionnalité « Forge » de l'Interface).

L'apprentissage de certains Métiers nécessite de posséder un Métier spécifique à un niveau donné (Généralement le niveau 50). Cela s'appelle une Chaine de Métiers.

 ** _REGLES SUR LES QUETES :_**

Les personnes pouvant donner des Quêtes sont indiquées par un « Point d'Interrogation », visible uniquement par Naruto, flottant au-dessus de leur tête.

Certaines Quêtes nécessitent des conditions particulières pour pouvoir être obtenues.

Parce qu'il s'agit de la réalité, une Quête pouvant être obtenue à un moment donné peut ne plus être reçu plus tard.

Certaines Quêtes ne sont pas « réelles », dans le sens où elles ont été créées par le Shinju pour aider Naruto dans sa tâche. Il s'agit de Quêtes cachées.

Certaines Quêtes peuvent être proposées spontanément à Naruto, sans avertissement préalable par un « Point d'Interrogation », en fonction du [RELATIONNEL] de Naruto envers un individu, un village ou un pays.

Le « Point d'Interrogation » indiquant une Quête peut être de plusieurs couleurs :

\- La couleur « Bronze » correspond à la couleur de base. Les Quêtes de Bronze sont relativement simples, sans condition particulière et apparaissant selon les besoins du moment. Leur réussite ou leur échec n'a pratiquement aucune incidence sur l'Histoire elle-même. Le rang moyen d'une Quête de Bronze est de E ou D.

\- La couleur « Argent » correspond à la couleur pour les Quêtes « d'équipe ». Les missions shinobis sont incluses parmi ces Quêtes. Comme son nom l'indique, la principale restriction pour se voir proposer ces Quêtes est d'être en équipe avec au moins une personne, parfois une personne spécifique. Leur réussite ou leur échec a une incidence variable sur l'Histoire. Le rang d'une Quête « d'Argent » était généralement de D, C, B ou A.

\- La couleur « Or » correspond à celle d'Histoire. Les Quêtes « d'Or » ne possède pas forcément de restriction particulière. Elles indiquent un changement majeur dans la chronologie originelle de Naruto. L'acceptation ou le refus, ainsi que la réussite ou l'échec d'une Quête d'Or a une incidence majeure sur l'Histoire. Ces Quêtes sont généralement de rang A ou S.

\- Les couleurs « Spéciales » sont des anomalies de la réalité. Générées par le Shinju, elles sont des Quêtes « cachées » et donc difficiles à trouver. Etant des éléments extérieurs à l'Histoire, il est impossible de déterminer avec précision l'incidence qu'elles avaient sur l'Histoire. Ces quêtes n'ont pas de rang défini, pouvant aller du E au S.

Les objectifs cachés sont des objectifs non-connus de la Quête elle-même. Ils n'apparaissent dans la présentation de Quête que si Naruto sait qu'il y a un objectif caché.

Si Naruto ne sait pas qu'il y a un objectif caché, la Quête ne précisera pas qu'un objectif caché est disponible.

Si Naruto sait qu'il y a un objectif caché celui-ci sera indiqué, mais ne sera précisé qu'au moment où il est découvert.

Les objectifs cachés offrent de meilleures récompenses que les objectifs normaux des Quêtes.

 ** _REGLES SUR L'INVENTAIRE :_**

Chaque point de [FORCE] permet d'obtenir un emplacement supplémentaire dans l'Inventaire.

Chaque emplacement permet de stocker jusqu'à 99 objets identiques.

L'Inventaire ne peut stocker que des objets inanimés et organiques non-vivants. Une exception est parfois possible dans le cas du corps/ou d'un être vivant évanoui dans un état proche de la mort.

La méthode directe pour récupérer un objet de l'Inventaire est de tirer physiquement l'objet à travers l'Inventaire. Fonctionne pour tous types d'objets.

La méthode indirecte, ou subtile, pour récupérer un objet consiste à sélectionner l'objet dans l'Inventaire. Celui-ci apparaitra alors sur Naruto, à l'endroit de son choix (poches, sac, manches…). Fonctionne uniquement pour des objets assez petits pour être physiquement dissimulés sur Naruto.

 ** _REGLES SUR L'INTERFACE :_**

L'Interface n'a pas accès aux connaissances du Shinju en dehors des règles de base permettant à Naruto de comprendre le Mugen Tsukuyomi.

L'Interface dispose de diverses fonctionnalités dont peut se servir Naruto pour s'aider dans sa tâche :

\- Conversation des barres de progression liées à l'expérience en barres de pourcentage d'expérience, et inversement.

\- Horloge et réveil, permettant de réveiller Naruto même s'il a été assommé.

\- Carte, permettant de connaitre précisément les lieux où Naruto s'est déjà rendu, qu'il en soit conscient ou non.

\- Traqueur, permettant d'appliquer un marqueur sur une ou plusieurs personnes présentes dans le menu Relationnel de Naruto. Il lui sera alors possible de les voir à tout moment sur la carte, indépendamment de la distance. Si une personne pourvue d'un traqueur se trouve dans une zone inconnue à la carte, il ne pourra pas obtenir d'emplacement précis, seulement une vague direction.

\- Base de données, contenant toutes les informations dont Naruto a eu connaissance par l'utilisation d'[Observer].

La Carte n'est pas intégralement visible, et dispose de trois niveaux de visibilité :

\- Le premier est la zone connue, qui représente tous les endroits que Naruto a visités.

\- Le second est la zone d'ombre, qui représente les endroits que Naruto n'a pas visités, mais dont il connait les emplacements.

\- Le troisième est la zone inconnue, qui représente tous les endroits que Naruto n'a pas visités et dont il ne connait pas les emplacements.

La carte dispose également d'une fonction zoom/dézoom permettant à Naruto de voir la carte d'aussi loin que le continent dans son ensemble, ou d'aussi proche qu'un brin d'herbe dans un jardin. Le zoom ne peut cependant être utilisé que dans les zones connues.

 ** _REGLES SUR L'EXPERIENCE :_**

Le terme « expérience » concerne Naruto lui-même. Il indique la progression de son niveau.

Le terme « expérience-caractéristique » concerne les [CARACTERISTIQUES] de Naruto. Il indique la progression d'une [CARACTERISTIQUE] donnée.

Le terme « expérience-compétence » concerne les Compétences de Naruto. Il indique la progression du niveau d'une Compétence donnée.

Le terme « expérience-jutsu » concerne les Jutsus de Naruto. Il indique la progression du niveau d'un Jutsu donné.

Le terme « expérience-relationnel » concerne le [Relationnel] de Naruto. Il indique la progression du [Relationnel] d'une personne donnée.

Le terme « expérience-métier » concerne les Métiers de Naruto. Il indique la progression du niveau d'un Métier donné.

Faire des Quêtes peut améliorer tout type d'expérience (selon la nature de la quête).

Interagir avec des villageois ou des shinobis permet d'augmenter l'expérience-relationnel avec ces personnes. Une mauvaise interaction peut cependant faire baisser l'expérience-relationnel

Les terrains d'entrainement peuvent augmenter de 25% la vitesse de progression de l'expérience-caractéristique (liée au physique), de l'expérience-jutsu et de l'expérience-compétence.

Les duels peuvent augmenter de 50% la vitesse de progression de l'expérience-caractéristique, de l'expérience-jutsu et de l'expérience-compétence. N'est cependant valable que pour un duel par personne et par jour.

Les zones de guerres peuvent augmenter de 100% la vitesse de progression de l'expérience-caractéristique, de l'expérience-jutsu et de l'expérience-compétence.

A l'intérieur du Mindscape, l'expérience-caractéristique (liée au physique), de l'expérience-jutsu et de l'expérience-compétence sont désactivés.

 ** _REGLES SUR LE SOMMEIL :_**

Dormir dans un lit permet à Naruto de restaurer 100% de ses PV, PC et PE.

Dormir dans une tente ou un sac de couchage permet à Naruto de restaurer 50% de ses PV, PC et PE.

Dormir sur le sol permet à Naruto de restaurer 20% de ses PV, PC et PE.

Même en cas de blessure grave, le fait de dormir dans un lit permet à Naruto d'être guéri le lendemain.

 ** _REGLES SUR LE MINDSCAPE :_**

Le temps s'y écoule 60 fois plus rapidement que dans la réalité.

Les jutsus (taijutsus exceptés) y sont 50% plus efficaces.

Les Bijutsus y sont 30% moins puissants _._


	11. Chapter 11

_**FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :**_ Naruto (chapitre 11)

 _ **INFORMATIONS GENERALES :**_

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Civil Militarisé.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Jinchuriki (Kyubi).

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 19.

Expérience (Exp) : 17%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 3555/3555.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 8260/8260.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 830/830.

Régénération PV : 236 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 413 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 77 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 51%.

Attaque : 180.

Défense : 369.

Argent : 276 815 Ryos.

 _ **CARACTERISTIQUES**_ _**:**_

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 54 + 29,4% -34 (36)

[RESISTANCE] : 40 + 60% + 6 (70)

[VITESSE] : 60 + 29,4% + 8 (86)

[DEXTERITE] : 90 + 20% + 5 (111)

[AGILITE] : 60 + 49,4% + 5 (95)

[ENDURANCE] : 60 + 29,4% + 5 (83)

[CONSTITUTION] : 110 + 20% + 105 (237)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 76 – 50% + 5 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 29 – 15 % + 5 (30)

[MENTALITE] : 39 – 25% + 5 (34)

[CHAKRA] : 189 + 10% + 205 (413)

[SAGESSE] : 205 + 0% + 5 (210)

[CHARISME] : 75 + 40% + 5 (110)

[CHANCE] : 41 + 10% + ? (?)

 _ **AVANTAGES**_ _**:**_

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Vision Nocturne (Permanent) : Certaines circonstances particulières vont ont permis d'acquérir la capacité de voir la nuit. Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que les renards sont des chasseurs nocturnes…

Passif : Permet automatiquement d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité, ce qui annule les changements d'état liés à la lumière.

Passif : +10% d'expérience pour les dojutsus lorsqu'utilisés la nuit.

Passif : Vos pupilles deviennent similaires à celle d'un renard, soit fendues verticalement au lieu de rondes.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] si doté de l'avantage Charisme Bestial.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des connaissances, mais aucune expérience du monde shinobi.

Malus : -30% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Dattebayo (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un tic verbal. Ça plait… Ou non.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un bon [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Malus : -10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un mauvais [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 _ **EQUIPEMENT :**_

Tête : Lunettes de soleil. (Rang D). 13/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé quand utilisé.

Cou : Collier en dents de rat. (Rang D). 19/20.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE].

Torse : Veste en cuir de rat. (rang D). 17/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Poids de 40 kg (Rang D). (15/20).

Malus : \- 40 [FORCE].

Malus : \- 5 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +40% d'expérience [FORCE].

Mains : Gants en cuir de rat (Rang D). 11/20.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Ceinture : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Jambe : Pantalon en cuir de rat. (rang D). 16/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE].

Pieds : Sandales en cuir de rat. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +3 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 _ **TITRES**_ _**(1/5):**_

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Dératisateur : Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

Bonus : +50% de dégâts sur les rats.

Bonus : Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs.

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

 _ **RELATIONNEL :**_

Konoha (village) : Détesté (80,3%).

KXXXXX (Kyubi) : Méfiant (50%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (44,8%).

Anko Mitarashi (kunoichi) : machine à dangos super deluxe (8,9%)

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Petit frère tapageur (40,6%).

Hana Inuzuka (kunoïchi) : Intéressant (92,8%).

Tenten Ryuga (kunoïchi) : Ami _très_ intime (83,2%).

Lee Rock (shinobi) : Rival (66,1%).

Neji Hyuga (shinobi) : Incompétent (12,9%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (65,5%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Béguin (36,4%).

Mayuri Ryuga (civil) : Apprécié (34,7%).

Sakura Haruno (civile) : Camarade de classe (21,6%).

Sasuke Uchiwa (civil) : Gêneur potentiel (8,5%).

Ino Yamanaka (civile) : Camarade de classe (18,9%).

Shikamaru Nara (civil): Camarade de classe galère (69,5%).

Choji Akimichi (civil) : Bon camarade de classe (72,4%).

Hinata Hyuga (civile) : Béguin (98,5%).

Kiba Inuzuka (civil) : Camarade de meute (65,3%).

Shino Aburame (civil) : … (55,9%).

Mizuki (prisonnier) : Haï (Max).

 _ **COMPETENCES**_ _**:**_

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 100 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 85 (33%). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +425% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 91 (82%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +91% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (26%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des projectiles.

Passif : +65% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 47 (79%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +47% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -4,7% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 33 (48%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +33% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -3,3% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 11 (35%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu.

Passif : +11% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Passif : -1,1% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (45%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,3% de PC et de PE consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 21 (95%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +21% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,1% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 40 (21%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +40% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -4,0% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 _ **JUTSUS**_ _**:**_

 _ **Ninjutsus :**_

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 81 (41%). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +810% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 31 (71%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 310 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 31 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de faire exploser ses propres Kage Bunshins.

Cout : 100% des PC du clone détruits.

Actif : Permet de sacrifier un clone pour créer une explosion de puissance proportionnelle à la quantité de PC qu'il possédait au moment de sa destruction.

Actif : L'expérience et les souvenirs du clone détruit par ce jutsu sont définitivement perdus et l'utilisateur ne peut pas les récupérer.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 _ **Taijutsus :**_

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 _ **Genjutsus :**_

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 51 (3%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 51 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 _ **Kenjutsus :**_

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 94 (10%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +47% [FORCE].

Actif : +47% [VITESSE].

Actif : +47% [AGILITE].

Actif : +47% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +9,4% [FORCE].

Passif : +9,4% [VITESSE].

Passif : +9,4% [AGILITE].

Passif : +9,4% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 _ **Dojutsus :**_

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 50 (32%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang B ou inférieur, ainsi que d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +5% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +5% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 _ **Fuinjutsus :**_

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 82 (91%). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives.

Actif : +82% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +82% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 85 (56%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage.

Actif : +85% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +85% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 _ **Indéterminés :**_

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 89 (12%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +89% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 89 (12%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +89% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 53 (73%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 6.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 53% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 55 (21%). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 27 500 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 5 500 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 _ **METIERS:**_

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 99 (71%). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +99% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +99% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 69 (21%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +69% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +69% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 30 (3%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +30% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +30% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

 _ **QUÊTES :**_

 _ **INVENTAIRE (12/36) :**_

18 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

7 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 10000 ryos.

3 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 20000 ryos.

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 100000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

27 shurikens.

38 kunaïs.

6 pilules de chakra.

24 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

5 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.


	12. Chapter 12

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 12)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Civil Militarisé.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Jinchuriki (Kyubi).

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 20.

Expérience (Exp) : 3%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 3555/3555.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 8260/8260.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 860/860.

Régénération PV : 236 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 413 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 86 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 51%.

Attaque : 180.

Défense : 385.

Argent : 276 815 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 5.

[FORCE] : 54 + 29,9% -16 (20)

[RESISTANCE] : 45 + 60% + 6 (78)

[VITESSE] : 60 + 29,9% + 10 (88)

[DEXTERITE] : 91 + 20% + 5 (114)

[AGILITE] : 62 + 49,9% + 9 (102)

[ENDURANCE] : 60 + 29,9% + 8 (86)

[CONSTITUTION] : 110 + 20% + 105 (237)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 78 – 50% + 5 (44)

[VOLONTE] : 29 – 14,9 % + 5 (30)

[MENTALITE] : 43 – 21,1% + 5 (39)

[CHAKRA] : 195 + 13,8% + 205 (427)

[SAGESSE] : 207 + 3,7% + 5 (220)

[CHARISME] : 76 + 40% + 5 (110)

[CHANCE] : 41 + 10% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Vision Nocturne (Permanent) : Certaines circonstances particulières vont ont permis d'acquérir la capacité de voir la nuit. Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que les renards sont des chasseurs nocturnes…

Passif : Permet automatiquement d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité, ce qui annule les changements d'état liés à la lumière.

Passif : +10% d'expérience pour les dojutsus lorsqu'utilisés la nuit.

Passif : Vos pupilles deviennent similaires à celle d'un renard, soit fendues verticalement au lieu de rondes.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] si doté de l'avantage Charisme Bestial.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des connaissances, mais aucune expérience du monde shinobi.

Malus : -30% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Dattebayo (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un tic verbal. Ça plait… Ou non.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un bon [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Malus : -10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un mauvais [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de soleil. (Rang D). 12/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé quand utilisé.

Cou : Collier en dents de rat. (Rang D). 17/20.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE].

Torse : Veste standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Poids de 56 kg (Rang D). (13/20).

Malus : \- 56 [FORCE].

Malus : \- 7 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +56% d'expérience [FORCE].

Mains : Gants standard de shinobi (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [FORCE].

Ceinture : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Jambe : Pantalon standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +2 [ENDURANCE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes : Wakizashi standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +50 Attaque (lorsqu'utilisé).

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +3 [AGILITE].

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(1/5):_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Dératisateur : Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

Bonus : +50% de dégâts sur les rats.

Bonus : Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs.

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Naruto-sensei : Bien que n'étant pas officiellement un sensei, vous êtes considéré comme tel par ceux à qui vous enseignez quelque chose.

Bonus : Permet d'enseigner tout Jutsu dont la maitrise a atteint le niveau 30.

Bonus : +30% expérience-jutsu pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Bonus : -10% consommation PC/PE pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Détesté (80,3%).

KXXXXX (Kyubi) : Méfiant (50%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (44,8%).

Gaï Maïto : Jeune homme fougueux en attente de libérer les flammes de sa jeunesse (0%).

Anko Mitarashi (kunoichi) : machine à dangos super deluxe (8,9%).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Petit frère tapageur (40,6%).

Hana Inuzuka (kunoïchi) : Intéressant (92,8%).

Tenten Ryuga (kunoïchi) : Ami _très_ intime (83,2%).

Lee Rock (shinobi) : Rival (66,1%).

Neji Hyuga (shinobi) : Incompétent (12,9%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (65,5%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Béguin (36,4%).

Mayuri Ryuga (civil) : Apprécié (34,7%).

Sakura Haruno (civile) : Camarade de classe (21,6%).

Sasuke Uchiwa (civil) : Gêneur potentiel (8,5%).

Ino Yamanaka (civile) : Camarade de classe (18,9%).

Shikamaru Nara (civil): Camarade de classe galère (69,5%).

Choji Akimichi (civil) : Bon camarade de classe (72,4%).

Hinata Hyuga (civile) : Béguin (98,5%).

Kiba Inuzuka (civil) : Camarade de meute (65,3%).

Shino Aburame (civil) : … (55,9%).

Konohamaru Sarutobi (civil) : Nii-san (0%)

Mizuki (prisonnier) : Haï (Max).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 100 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 86 (2%). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +430% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 91 (82%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +91% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 67 (47%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des projectiles.

Passif : +67% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 47 (91%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +47% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -4,7% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 33 (66%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +33% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -3,3% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 11 (48%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu.

Passif : +11% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Passif : -1,1% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (71%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,3% de PC et de PE consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 21 (98%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +21% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,1% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 40 (74%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +40% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -4,0% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 86 (37%). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +860% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 43 (23%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 430 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 43 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Actif) : Lvl 17 (34%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de faire exploser ses propres Kage Bunshins.

Cout : 100% des PC du clone détruit.

Actif : Permet de sacrifier un clone pour créer une explosion de puissance proportionnelle à la quantité de PC qu'il possédait au moment de sa destruction.

Actif : L'expérience et les souvenirs du clone détruit par ce jutsu sont définitivement perdus et l'utilisateur ne peut pas les récupérer.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 72 (3%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 72 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 99 (68%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +49,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +49,5% [VITESSE].

Actif : +49,5% [AGILITE].

Actif : +49,5% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +9,9% [FORCE].

Passif : +9,9% [VITESSE].

Passif : +9,9% [AGILITE].

Passif : +9,9% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 51 (9%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang B ou inférieur, ainsi que d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +5,1% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +5,1% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 93 (52%). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives.

Actif : +93% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +93% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 94 (87%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage.

Actif : +94% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +94% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 37 (86%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +148% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +3,7% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +3,7% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +3,7% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 96 (34%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +96% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 96 (34%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +96% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 55 (3%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 6.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 55% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 64 (76%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 32 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 6 400 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 99 (83%). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +99% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +99% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 70 (95%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +70% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +70% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 32 (45%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +32% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +32% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

[B.a.-ba du taijutsu !]

Objectif : Retournez voir Gaï Maïto une fois que votre rang sera « genin ».

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Apprentissage du taijutsu. Autre récompense possible.

Echec : Rien.

 ** _INVENTAIRE (12/20) :_**

18 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

7 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 10000 ryos.

3 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 20000 ryos.

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 100000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

27 shurikens.

38 kunaïs.

6 pilules de chakra.

24 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

5 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.


	13. Chapter 13

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 13)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Civil Militarisé.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Jinchuriki (Kyubi).

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 20.

Expérience (Exp) : 3%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 3555/3555.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 9040/9040.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 870/870.

Régénération PV : 237 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 452 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 87 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 54%.

Attaque : 180.

Défense : 440.

Argent : 276 815 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 55 + 30% -48 (24)

[RESISTANCE] : 45 + 60% + 6 (78)

[VITESSE] : 63 + 30% + 10 (92)

[DEXTERITE] : 95 + 20% + 5 (119)

[AGILITE] : 66 + 50% + 9 (108)

[ENDURANCE] : 61 + 30% + 8 (87)

[CONSTITUTION] : 110 + 20% + 105 (237)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 80 – 50% + 5 (45)

[VOLONTE] : 30 – 14,7% + 5 (31)

[MENTALITE] : 50 – 17,3% + 5 (46)

[CHAKRA] : 210 + 17,4% + 205 (452)

[SAGESSE] : 223 + 7,3% + 5 (244)

[CHARISME] : 79 + 40% + 5 (116)

[CHANCE] : 42 + 10% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Vision Nocturne (Permanent) : Certaines circonstances particulières vont ont permis d'acquérir la capacité de voir la nuit. Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que les renards sont des chasseurs nocturnes…

Passif : Permet automatiquement d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité, ce qui annule les changements d'état liés à la lumière.

Passif : +10% d'expérience pour les dojutsus lorsqu'utilisés la nuit.

Passif : Vos pupilles deviennent similaires à celle d'un renard, soit fendues verticalement au lieu de rondes.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] si doté de l'avantage Charisme Bestial.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des connaissances, mais aucune expérience du monde shinobi.

Malus : -30% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Dattebayo (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un tic verbal. Ça plait… Ou non.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un bon [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Malus : -10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un mauvais [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de soleil. (Rang D). 12/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé quand utilisé.

Cou : Collier en dents de rat. (Rang D). 17/20.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE].

Torse : Veste standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Poids de 56 kg (Rang D). (13/20).

Malus : \- 56 [FORCE].

Malus : \- 7 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +56% d'expérience [FORCE].

Mains : Gants standard de shinobi (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [FORCE].

Ceinture : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Jambe : Pantalon standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +2 [ENDURANCE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes : Wakizashi standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +50 Attaque (lorsqu'utilisé).

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +3 [AGILITE].

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(1/6):_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Dératisateur : Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

Bonus : +50% de dégâts sur les rats.

Bonus : Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs.

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Naruto-sensei : Bien que n'étant pas officiellement un sensei, vous êtes considéré comme tel par ceux à qui vous enseignez quelque chose.

Bonus : Permet d'enseigner tout Jutsu dont la maitrise a atteint le niveau 30.

Bonus : +30% expérience-jutsu pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Bonus : -10% consommation PC/PE pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Chef Cuistot : Vous avez atteint le sommet de l'art qu'est la cuisine.

Bonus : +50% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Bonus : +50% d'effets pour la nourriture que vous cuisinez.

Bonus : -10% sur les prix d'achats de la nourriture.

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Détesté (80,3%).

KXXXXX (Kyubi) : Méfiant (50%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (44,8%).

Gaï Maïto : Jeune homme fougueux en attente de libérer les flammes de sa jeunesse (0%).

Anko Mitarashi (kunoichi) : Eleve adorable (50%).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Petit frère tapageur (40,6%).

Hana Inuzuka (kunoïchi) : Intéressant (92,8%).

Tenten Ryuga (kunoïchi) : Ami _très_ intime (83,2%).

Lee Rock (shinobi) : Rival (66,1%).

Neji Hyuga (shinobi) : Incompétent (12,9%).

Ino Yamanaka (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (18,9%).

Shikamaru Nara (shinobi) : Camarade de classe galère (69,5%).

Sakura Haruno (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (21,6%).

Choji Akimichi (shinobi) : Bon camarade de classe (72,4%).

Kiba Inuzuka (shinobi) : Camarade de meute (65,3%).

Shino Aburame (shinobi) : … (55,9%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (65,5%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Béguin (36,4%).

Mayuri Ryuga (civil) : Apprécié (34,7%).

Sasuke Uchiwa (civil) : Gêneur potentiel (8,5%).

Hinata Hyuga (civile) : Amoureuse (8,6%).

Konohamaru Sarutobi (civil) : Nii-san (0%)

Mizuki (prisonnier) : Haï (Max).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 100 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +500% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 71 (36%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des projectiles.

Passif : +71% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 50 (17%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +50% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -5,0% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 33 (66%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +33% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -3,3% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 13 (76%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu.

Passif : +13% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Passif : -1,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (43%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +25% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,5% de PC et de PE consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (35%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 45 (9%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +45% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -4,5% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy, avec un corps entièrement fonctionnel.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +1000% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 7 (23%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 700 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (33%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 650 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 65 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Actif) : Lvl 41 (34%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de faire exploser ses propres Kage Bunshins.

Cout : 100% des PC du clone détruit.

Actif : Permet de sacrifier un clone pour créer une explosion de puissance proportionnelle à la quantité de PC qu'il possédait au moment de sa destruction.

Actif : L'expérience et les souvenirs du clone détruit par ce jutsu sont définitivement perdus et l'utilisateur ne peut pas les récupérer.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires. Bien qu'illusoires, ces clones disposent désormais d'une ombre.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 100 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

 ** _Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 53 (12%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang B ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +5,3% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +5,3% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives. Il est désormais possible de créer une balise explosive spontanée en utilisant une goutte de sang de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +100% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage. Il est désormais possible de sceller des êtres vivants dans les rouleaux de stockage dont la quantité de chakra est inférieur à celle de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +100% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 73 (61%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +148% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +7,3% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +7,3% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +7,3% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 57 (1%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 6.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 57% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 71 (55%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 35 500 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 7 100 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +100% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +100% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 80 (57%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +80% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +80% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 33 (24%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +33% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +33% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

[B.a.-ba du taijutsu !]

Objectif : Retournez voir Gaï Maïto une fois que votre rang sera « genin ».

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Apprentissage du taijutsu. Autre récompense possible.

Echec : Rien.

[Découvrez le sens de la vie !]

Objectif : Trouvez un moyen d'accéder à l'issue opposée de la route de la vie.

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : D.

Succès : Indéterminé.

Echec : Rien.

[Véritable examen genin !]

Objectif : Réussissez à passer l'examen, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Limite de temps : 12h, le lendemain.

Rang de la quête : B.

Succès : Obtention du rang « genin ».

Echec : Retour à l'académie.

[Mitarashi Dango !]

Objectif : Parvenez à recréer les véritables Mitarashi Dangos à partir de la recette originale fournie par Anko.

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Inconnu.

Echec : Diminution du [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi (seulement si abandon).

 ** _INVENTAIRE (12/24) :_**

18 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

7 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 10000 ryos.

3 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 20000 ryos.

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 100000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

19 shurikens.

31 kunaïs.

2 pilules de chakra.

24 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

5 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Hinata.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Hinata Hyuga.

Rang : Civil Militarisée.

Sexe : Femme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritière du clan Hyuga.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Niveau (Lvl) : 12.

Expérience (Exp) : 26%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 555/555.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 980/980.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 330/330.

Régénération PV : 37 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 49 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 33 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 100%.

Attaque : 110.

Défense : 130.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 24 + 30,3% + 5 (36)

[RESISTANCE] : 16 + 8,8% + 5 (22)

[VITESSE] : 43 + 47,5% + 10 (73)

[DEXTERITE] : 59 + 47,5% + 5 (92)

[AGILITE] : 59 + 47,5% + 7 (94)

[ENDURANCE] : 21 + 28,8% + 6 (33)

[CONSTITUTION] : 32 + 0% + 5 (37)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 27 + 20% + 5 (37)

[VOLONTE] : 15 - 10% + 5 (18)

[MENTALITE] : 23 + 43,6% + 5 (38)

[CHAKRA] : 44 + 0% + 5 (49)

[SAGESSE] : 62 + 15,7% + 5 (76)

[CHARISME] : 22 - 10% + 5 (24)

[CHANCE] : 18 + 0% + 5 (23)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Hyuga (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Hyuga, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10 [AGILITE].

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +30 [SAGESSE].

Passif : +100% expérience [Juuken].

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Hyuga débloquées.

Byakugan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène byakugan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Byakugan].

Passif : +30% [MENTALITE].

Réfléchie (Semi-Permanent) : Vous réfléchissez avant d'agir, ce qui vous permet d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats.

Passif : +20% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

Amoureuse (Semi-Permanent) : Vos sentiments peuvent vous faire accomplir des exploits, dans les bonnes circonstances.

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE] (+20% [ENDURANCE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE] (+20% [VOLONTE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE] (+20% [MENTALITE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Non-confiance en soi (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des capacités, mais n'osez pas les laisser s'exprimer.

Passif : -20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [MENTALITE].

Timidité (Semi-Permanent) : Votre timidité frôle le handicap et limite votre capacité à interagir avec les autres.

Bonus : -10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [CHARISME].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête :

Cou : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Torse : Veste rembourrée. (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Corsaire. (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(1/2):_**

Yamato Nadeshiko (Défaut) : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 32 (53%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 6,8 secondes.

Actif : +16% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 32 (76%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 6,8 secondes.

Actif : 320 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 13 (1%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 88 (76%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +44% [FORCE].

Actif : +44% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +44% [VITESSE].

Actif : +44% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +44% [AGILITE].

Actif : +44% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,8% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,8% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +8,8% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,8% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +8,8% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,8% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Hyuga] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 86 (24%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Hyuga.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +86% [VITESSE].

Actif : +86% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +86% [AGILITE].

Passif : +17,2% [VITESSE].

Passif : +17,2% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +17,2% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Nintaijutsus :_**

[Juuken] : (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 43 (78%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de frapper avec précision les tenketsus de son adversaire s'il les voit.

Cout : 10 PE/minute + 10 PC/minute.

Actif : +86% [FORCE].

Actif : +86% [VITESSE].

Actif : +86% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +86% [AGILITE].

Passif : +21,5% [FORCE].

Passif : +21,5% [VITESSE].

Passif : +21,5% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +21,5% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 36 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Byakugan] (Actif) : Lvl 32 (46%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de disposer d'une vision de 359° avec un unique angle mort de 1° dans le milieu du dos.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde.

Portée maximale : 8 000 mètres.

Actif : Détecte tout [Genjutsu] de rang C ou inférieur.

Actif : Voit les tenketsus dans le corps d'une personne.

Actif : +3,6% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 57 (87%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +5,7% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 21 (9%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +21% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 21 (11%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +21% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Médecin] (Passif) : Lvl 46 (79%). Permet de guérir des personnes en confectionnant des médicaments à base de plantes.

Passif : +46% de rapidité à la création de médicaments.

Passif : +46% d'efficacité aux médicaments confectionnés par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Sasuke.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Rang : Civil Militarisé.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritier du clan Uchiwa.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Elément secondaire : Katon.

Niveau (Lvl) : 15.

Expérience (Exp) : 69%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 735/735.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 2000/2000.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 420/420.

Régénération PV : 49 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 100 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 42 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 68%.

Attaque : 255.

Défense : 300.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 29 + 26,8% + 15 (51)

[RESISTANCE] : 32 + 26,8% + 15 (55)

[VITESSE] : 27 + 26,8% + 20 (54)

[DEXTERITE] : 26 + 8,6% + 15 (43)

[AGILITE] : 42 + 8,6% + 15 (60)

[ENDURANCE] : 24 + 8,6% + 16 (42)

[CONSTITUTION] : 39 - 20% + 18 (49)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 36 - 20% + 15 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 41 + 30,7% + 15 (68)

[MENTALITE] : 37 + 20,7% + 15 (59)

[CHAKRA] : 91 - 10% + 19 (100)

[SAGESSE] : 79 – 32,1% + 15 (68)

[CHARISME] : 28 + 30% + 15 (51)

[CHANCE] : 27 - 10% + 15 (39)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uchiwa (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uchiwa, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10 [MENTALITE].

Passif : +50 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100% expérience [Ninjutsu].

Passif : -50% PC consommés pour l'utilisation du [Sharingan].

Bonus : Elément secondaire Katon débloqué.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uchiwa débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Survivant meurtri (Semi-Permanent) : Une confrontation avec la mort vous a laissé traumatisé, mais également déterminé à survivre jusqu'au bout.

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +30% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [CONSTITUTION].

Indifférent : Ceux qui vous entourent ne sont d'aucun intérêt pour vous, donc vous ne voyez pas d'intérêt à interagir avec eux plus que nécessaire.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Arrogant (Semi-Permanent) : Vous vous estimez supérieur à ceux qui vous entoure, et refusez de considérer l'idée qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Vengeur (Semi-Permanent) : Vous êtes obsédé par l'idée de vous venger, et prêt à tout pour parvenir à vos fins.

Passif : +20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] contre Itachi Uchiwa.

Solitaire (Semi-Permanente) : Vous préférez le silence à la compagnie d'autres personnes, que vous jugez ennuyeuses.

Passif : +20% [CHARISME].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si non-membre d'une équipe.

Passif : -10% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si membre d'une équipe.

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Cou :

Torse : Chemise Uchiwa. (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +2 [CHAKRA].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Chauffe-bras (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Bermuda. (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(1/2):_**

Je suis un Uchiwa (Défaut) : Vous êtes membre du clan Uchiwa, et fier de l'être.

Bonus : +10 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Bonus : +20% de puissance pour les Ninjutsus de type Katon.

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

 **Non-élémentaires :**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 48 (31%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 5,2 secondes.

Actif : +24% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 48 (82%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 5,2 secondes.

Actif : 480 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 35 (56%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

 **Katon :**

[Boule de feu suprême] (Actif) : Lvl 68 (49%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher une énorme boule de feu.

Coût : 50 PC.

Portée maximale : 136 mètres.

Temps d'activation : 3,2 secondes.

Actif : +272 Attaque.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Balsamine] (Actif) : Lvl 87 (76%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher plusieurs petites boules de feu.

Coût : 10 PC par boule de feu.

Portée maximale : 87 mètres.

Nombre maximal de boules de feu : 8.

Temps d'activation : 1,3 secondes.

Actif : +87 Attaque (x8).

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Feu du Dragon] (Actif) : Lvl 46 (27%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher des flammes sur un fil, ou autre objet long, pour y mettre le feu.

Coût : 30 PC.

Portée maximale : Egale à la longueur du support à enflammer.

Temps d'activation : 5,4 secondes.

Actif : +46 Attaque/seconde.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 86 (24%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +43% [FORCE].

Actif : +43% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +43% [VITESSE].

Actif : +43% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +43% [AGILITE].

Actif : +43% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,6% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,6% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +8,6% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,6% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +8,6% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,6% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Uchiwa] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 91 (24%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Uchiwa.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +136,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +136,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +136,5% [VITESSE].

Passif : +18,2% [FORCE].

Passif : +18,2% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +18,2% [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 36 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Verouillé) : Lvl 7 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 2 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang E ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang E ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +0,7% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +0,7% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 79 (93%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +7,9% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 86 (47%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +86% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 86 (47%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +86% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken furtif] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (71%). Rang D. Consiste à lancer deux shurikens en cachant le second dans l'ombre du premier.

Coût : 1 PE.

Portée maximale : 200 mètres.

Actif : +50 Attaque (x2).

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Evasion des cordes] (Actif) : Lvl 61 (56%). Rang E. Permet de se libérer de certaines entraves.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 3,9 secondes.

Actif : Permet de se libérer de tout type d'entraves non-renforcées par chakra.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 25 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 14)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Jinchuriki (Kyubi).

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 20.

Expérience (Exp) : 21%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 3417/3630.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 2579/9140.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 813/870.

Régénération PV : 242 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 457 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 92 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 54%.

Attaque : 205.

Défense : 465.

Argent : 276 815 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 55 + 30% -43 (29)

[RESISTANCE] : 45 + 60% + 11 (83)

[VITESSE] : 63 + 30% + 15 (97)

[DEXTERITE] : 95 + 20% + 10 (124)

[AGILITE] : 66 + 50% + 14 (113)

[ENDURANCE] : 61 + 30% + 13 (92)

[CONSTITUTION] : 110 + 20% + 110 (242)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 80 – 50% + 10 (50)

[VOLONTE] : 30 – 14,7% + 10 (36)

[MENTALITE] : 50 – 17,3% + 10 (51)

[CHAKRA] : 210 + 17,4% + 210 (457)

[SAGESSE] : 224 + 7,3% + 10 (250)

[CHARISME] : 80 + 40% + 10 (122)

[CHANCE] : 42 + 10% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Vision Nocturne (Permanent) : Certaines circonstances particulières vont ont permis d'acquérir la capacité de voir la nuit. Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que les renards sont des chasseurs nocturnes…

Passif : Permet automatiquement d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité, ce qui annule les changements d'état liés à la lumière.

Passif : +10% d'expérience pour les dojutsus lorsqu'utilisés la nuit.

Passif : Vos pupilles deviennent similaires à celle d'un renard, soit fendues verticalement au lieu de rondes.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] si doté de l'avantage Charisme Bestial.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des connaissances, mais aucune expérience du monde shinobi.

Malus : -30% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Dattebayo (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un tic verbal. Ça plait… Ou non.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un bon [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Malus : -10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un mauvais [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de soleil. (Rang D). 12/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé quand utilisé.

Cou : Collier en dents de rat. (Rang D). 17/20.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE].

Torse : Veste standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Poids de 56 kg (Rang D). (13/20).

Malus : \- 56 [FORCE].

Malus : \- 7 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +56% d'expérience [FORCE].

Mains : Gants standard de shinobi (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [FORCE].

Ceinture : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Jambe : Pantalon standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +2 [ENDURANCE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes : Wakizashi standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +50 Attaque (lorsqu'utilisé).

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +3 [AGILITE].

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/7):_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin (équipé) : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Dératisateur : Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

Bonus : +50% de dégâts sur les rats.

Bonus : Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs.

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Naruto-sensei : Bien que n'étant pas officiellement un sensei, vous êtes considéré comme tel par ceux à qui vous enseignez quelque chose.

Bonus : Permet d'enseigner tout Jutsu dont la maitrise a atteint le niveau 30.

Bonus : +30% expérience-jutsu pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Bonus : -10% consommation PC/PE pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Chef Cuistot : Vous avez atteint le sommet de l'art qu'est la cuisine.

Bonus : +50% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Bonus : +50% d'effets pour la nourriture que vous cuisinez.

Bonus : -10% sur les prix d'achats de la nourriture.

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Détesté (80,3%).

KXXXXX (Kyubi) : Méfiant (50%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (44,8%).

Gaï Maïto : Jeune homme fougueux en attente de libérer les flammes de sa jeunesse (0%).

Anko Mitarashi (kunoichi) : Elève adorable (50%).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Petit frère tapageur (40,6%).

Hana Inuzuka (kunoïchi) : Intéressant (92,8%).

Tenten Ryuga (kunoïchi) : Ami _très_ intime (83,2%).

Lee Rock (shinobi) : Rival (66,1%).

Neji Hyuga (shinobi) : Incompétent (12,9%).

Ino Yamanaka (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (18,9%).

Shikamaru Nara (shinobi) : Camarade de classe galère (69,5%).

Sakura Haruno (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (21,6%).

Choji Akimichi (shinobi) : Bon camarade de classe (72,4%).

Kiba Inuzuka (shinobi) : Camarade de meute (65,3%).

Shino Aburame (shinobi) : … (55,9%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (65,5%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Béguin (36,4%).

Mayuri Ryuga (civil) : Apprécié (34,7%).

Sasuke Uchiwa (civil) : Gêneur potentiel (8,5%).

Hinata Hyuga (civile) : Amoureuse (8,7%).

Konohamaru Sarutobi (civil) : Nii-san (0%)

Mizuki (prisonnier) : Haï (Max).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 100 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +500% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 71 (36%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des projectiles.

Passif : +71% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 50 (17%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +50% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -5,0% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 33 (66%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +33% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -3,3% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 13 (76%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu.

Passif : +13% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Passif : -1,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (43%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +25% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,5% de PC et de PE consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (35%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 45 (9%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +45% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -4,5% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy, avec un corps entièrement fonctionnel.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +1000% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Renzoku Kawarimi] : (Actif) : Lvl 7 (13%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une chaîne de [Kawarimis].

Coût : 40 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Délai entre 2 [Kawarimis] : 0,93 seconde.

Actif : 2 [Kawarimis] maximum par chaîne.

Actif : portée maximale du [Kawarimi].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 7 (23%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 700 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (33%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 650 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 65 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Actif) : Lvl 41 (34%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de faire exploser ses propres Kage Bunshins.

Cout : 100% des PC du clone détruit.

Actif : Permet de sacrifier un clone pour créer une explosion de puissance proportionnelle à la quantité de PC qu'il possédait au moment de sa destruction.

Actif : L'expérience et les souvenirs du clone détruit par ce jutsu sont définitivement perdus et l'utilisateur ne peut pas les récupérer.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires. Bien qu'illusoires, ces clones disposent désormais d'une ombre.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 100 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

 ** _Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 53 (12%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang B ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +5,3% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +5,3% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives. Il est désormais possible de créer une balise explosive spontanée en utilisant une goutte de sang de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +100% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage. Il est désormais possible de sceller des êtres vivants dans les rouleaux de stockage dont la quantité de chakra est inférieur à celle de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +100% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 73 (61%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +292% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +7,3% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +7,3% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +7,3% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 57 (1%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 6.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 57% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 71 (55%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 35 500 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 7 100 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +100% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +100% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

[Cuisinier-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra comme « ingrédient » supplémentaire dans vos recettes et ainsi renforcer leurs effets, voire en créer de nouveaux.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon recette utilisée.

Actif : 1% du chakra utilisé pour préparer de la nourriture peut être restaurée en mangeant ladite nourriture (effet cumulable/améliorable grâce aux effets de la nourriture).

Passif : +2% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +2% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 80 (57%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +80% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +80% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Masseur-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra pour augmenter les effets d'un massage.

Actif : 1 PC par action durant le massage.

Actif : 1% du chakra utilisé pour le massage peut être transférée à la cible pour restaurer ses réserves.

Actif : +1% de vitesse de récupération des PC pendant le massage.

Passif : +2% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +2% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 33 (24%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +33% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +33% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

[B.a.-ba du taijutsu !]

Objectif : Retournez voir Gaï Maïto une fois que votre rang sera « genin ».

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Apprentissage du taijutsu. Autre récompense possible.

Echec : Rien.

[Découvrez le sens de la vie !]

Objectif : Trouvez un moyen d'accéder à l'issue opposée de la route de la vie.

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : D.

Succès : Indéterminé.

Echec : Rien.

[Mitarashi Dango !]

Objectif : Parvenez à recréer les véritables Mitarashi Dangos à partir de la recette originale fournie par Anko.

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Inconnu.

Echec : Diminution du [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi (seulement si abandon).

 ** _INVENTAIRE (12/29) :_**

18 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

7 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 10000 ryos.

4 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 20000 ryos.

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 100000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

23 shurikens.

38 kunaïs.

5 pilules de chakra.

24 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

5 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Hinata.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Hinata Hyuga.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Femme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritière du clan Hyuga.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Niveau (Lvl) : 12.

Expérience (Exp) : 71%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 555/555.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 980/980.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 330/330.

Régénération PV : 37 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 49 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 33 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 100%.

Attaque : 110.

Défense : 130.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 24 + 30,3% + 5 (36)

[RESISTANCE] : 16 + 8,8% + 5 (22)

[VITESSE] : 43 + 47,5% + 10 (73)

[DEXTERITE] : 59 + 47,5% + 5 (92)

[AGILITE] : 59 + 47,5% + 7 (94)

[ENDURANCE] : 21 + 28,8% + 6 (33)

[CONSTITUTION] : 32 + 0% + 5 (37)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 27 + 20% + 5 (37)

[VOLONTE] : 15 - 10% + 5 (18)

[MENTALITE] : 23 + 43,6% + 5 (38)

[CHAKRA] : 44 + 0% + 5 (49)

[SAGESSE] : 62 + 15,7% + 5 (76)

[CHARISME] : 22 - 10% + 5 (24)

[CHANCE] : 18 + 0% + 5 (23)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Hyuga (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Hyuga, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10 [AGILITE].

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +30 [SAGESSE].

Passif : +100% expérience [Juuken].

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Hyuga débloquées.

Byakugan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène byakugan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Byakugan].

Passif : +30% [MENTALITE].

Réfléchie (Semi-Permanent) : Vous réfléchissez avant d'agir, ce qui vous permet d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats.

Passif : +20% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

Amoureuse (Semi-Permanent) : Vos sentiments peuvent vous faire accomplir des exploits, dans les bonnes circonstances.

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE] (+20% [ENDURANCE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE] (+20% [VOLONTE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE] (+20% [MENTALITE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Non-confiance en soi (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des capacités, mais n'osez pas les laisser s'exprimer.

Passif : -20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [MENTALITE].

Timidité (Semi-Permanent) : Votre timidité frôle le handicap et limite votre capacité à interagir avec les autres.

Bonus : -10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [CHARISME].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête :

Cou : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Torse : Veste rembourrée. (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Corsaire. (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/3):_**

Yamato Nadeshiko (Défaut) : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 32 (53%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 6,8 secondes.

Actif : +16% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 32 (76%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 6,8 secondes.

Actif : 320 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 13 (1%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 88 (76%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +44% [FORCE].

Actif : +44% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +44% [VITESSE].

Actif : +44% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +44% [AGILITE].

Actif : +44% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,8% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,8% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +8,8% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,8% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +8,8% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,8% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Hyuga] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 86 (24%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Hyuga.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +86% [VITESSE].

Actif : +86% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +86% [AGILITE].

Passif : +17,2% [VITESSE].

Passif : +17,2% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +17,2% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Nintaijutsus :_**

[Juuken] : (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 43 (78%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de frapper avec précision les tenketsus de son adversaire s'il les voit.

Cout : 10 PE/minute + 10 PC/minute.

Actif : +86% [FORCE].

Actif : +86% [VITESSE].

Actif : +86% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +86% [AGILITE].

Passif : +21,5% [FORCE].

Passif : +21,5% [VITESSE].

Passif : +21,5% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +21,5% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 36 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Byakugan] (Actif) : Lvl 32 (46%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de disposer d'une vision de 359° avec un unique angle mort de 1° dans le milieu du dos.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde.

Portée maximale : 8 000 mètres.

Actif : Détecte tout [Genjutsu] de rang C ou inférieur.

Actif : Voit les tenketsus dans le corps d'une personne.

Actif : +3,6% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 57 (87%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +5,7% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 21 (9%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +21% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 21 (11%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +21% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Médecin] (Passif) : Lvl 46 (79%). Permet de guérir des personnes en confectionnant des médicaments à base de plantes.

Passif : +46% de rapidité à la création de médicaments.

Passif : +46% d'efficacité aux médicaments confectionnés par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Sasuke.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritier du clan Uchiwa.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Elément secondaire : Katon.

Niveau (Lvl) : 15.

Expérience (Exp) : 98%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 735/735.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 2000/2000.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 420/420.

Régénération PV : 49 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 100 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 42 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 68%.

Attaque : 255.

Défense : 300.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 29 + 26,8% + 15 (51)

[RESISTANCE] : 32 + 26,8% + 15 (55)

[VITESSE] : 27 + 26,8% + 20 (54)

[DEXTERITE] : 26 + 8,6% + 15 (43)

[AGILITE] : 42 + 8,6% + 15 (60)

[ENDURANCE] : 24 + 8,6% + 16 (42)

[CONSTITUTION] : 39 - 20% + 18 (49)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 36 - 20% + 15 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 41 + 30,7% + 15 (68)

[MENTALITE] : 37 + 20,7% + 15 (59)

[CHAKRA] : 91 - 10% + 19 (100)

[SAGESSE] : 79 – 32,1% + 15 (68)

[CHARISME] : 28 + 30% + 15 (51)

[CHANCE] : 27 - 10% + 15 (39)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uchiwa (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uchiwa, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10 [MENTALITE].

Passif : +50 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100% expérience [Ninjutsu].

Passif : -50% PC consommés pour l'utilisation du [Sharingan].

Bonus : Elément secondaire Katon débloqué.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uchiwa débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Survivant meurtri (Semi-Permanent) : Une confrontation avec la mort vous a laissé traumatisé, mais également déterminé à survivre jusqu'au bout.

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +30% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [CONSTITUTION].

Indifférent : Ceux qui vous entourent ne sont d'aucun intérêt pour vous, donc vous ne voyez pas d'intérêt à interagir avec eux plus que nécessaire.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Arrogant (Semi-Permanent) : Vous vous estimez supérieur à ceux qui vous entoure, et refusez de considérer l'idée qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Vengeur (Semi-Permanent) : Vous êtes obsédé par l'idée de vous venger, et prêt à tout pour parvenir à vos fins.

Passif : +20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] contre Itachi Uchiwa.

Solitaire (Semi-Permanente) : Vous préférez le silence à la compagnie d'autres personnes, que vous jugez ennuyeuses.

Passif : +20% [CHARISME].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si non-membre d'une équipe.

Passif : -10% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si membre d'une équipe.

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Cou :

Torse : Chemise Uchiwa. (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +2 [CHAKRA].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Chauffe-bras (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Bermuda. (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/3):_**

Je suis un Uchiwa (Défaut) : Vous êtes membre du clan Uchiwa, et fier de l'être.

Bonus : +10 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Bonus : +20% de puissance pour les Ninjutsus de type Katon.

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

 **Non-élémentaires :**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 48 (31%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 5,2 secondes.

Actif : +24% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 48 (82%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 5,2 secondes.

Actif : 480 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 35 (56%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

 **Katon :**

[Boule de feu suprême] (Actif) : Lvl 68 (49%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher une énorme boule de feu.

Coût : 50 PC.

Portée maximale : 136 mètres.

Temps d'activation : 3,2 secondes.

Actif : +272 Attaque.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Balsamine] (Actif) : Lvl 87 (76%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher plusieurs petites boules de feu.

Coût : 10 PC par boule de feu.

Portée maximale : 87 mètres.

Nombre maximal de boules de feu : 8.

Temps d'activation : 1,3 secondes.

Actif : +87 Attaque (x8).

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Feu du Dragon] (Actif) : Lvl 46 (27%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher des flammes sur un fil, ou autre objet long, pour y mettre le feu.

Coût : 30 PC.

Portée maximale : Egale à la longueur du support à enflammer.

Temps d'activation : 5,4 secondes.

Actif : +46 Attaque/seconde.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 86 (24%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +43% [FORCE].

Actif : +43% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +43% [VITESSE].

Actif : +43% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +43% [AGILITE].

Actif : +43% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,6% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,6% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +8,6% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,6% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +8,6% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,6% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Uchiwa] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 91 (24%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Uchiwa.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +136,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +136,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +136,5% [VITESSE].

Passif : +18,2% [FORCE].

Passif : +18,2% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +18,2% [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 36 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Verouillé) : Lvl 7 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 2 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang E ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang E ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +0,7% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +0,7% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 79 (93%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +7,9% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 86 (47%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +86% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 86 (47%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +86% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken furtif] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (71%). Rang D. Consiste à lancer deux shurikens en cachant le second dans l'ombre du premier.

Coût : 1 PE.

Portée maximale : 200 mètres.

Actif : +50 Attaque (x2).

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Evasion des cordes] (Actif) : Lvl 61 (56%). Rang E. Permet de se libérer de certaines entraves.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 3,9 secondes.

Actif : Permet de se libérer de tout type d'entraves non-renforcées par chakra.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 25 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Kakashi (par utilisation de [Observer])

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Kakashi Hatake.

Rang : Juunin.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 26 ans.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Niveau (Lvl) : 63.

Points de Vie (PV) : 4095/4095.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 3920/3920.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 1480/1480.

Attaque : 1913.

Défense : 2036.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 247

[RESISTANCE] : 261

[VITESSE] : 269

[DEXTERITE] : 288

[AGILITE] : 224

[ENDURANCE] : 148

[CONSTITUTION] : 273

[INTELLIGENCE] : 332

[VOLONTE] : 195

[MENTALITE] : 297

[CHAKRA] : 196

[SAGESSE] : 147

[CHARISME] : 134

[CHANCE] : 153


	15. Chapter 15

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 15)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Jinchuriki (Kyubi).

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 20.

Expérience (Exp) : 21%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 3630/3630.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 3571/9140.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 341/870.

Régénération PV : 242 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 457 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 92 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 55%.

Attaque : 205.

Défense : 465.

Argent : 276 815 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 55 + 30% -43 (29)

[RESISTANCE] : 45 + 60% + 11 (83)

[VITESSE] : 63 + 30% + 15 (97)

[DEXTERITE] : 95 + 20% + 10 (124)

[AGILITE] : 66 + 50% + 14 (113)

[ENDURANCE] : 61 + 30% + 13 (92)

[CONSTITUTION] : 110 + 20% + 110 (242)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 80 – 50% + 10 (50)

[VOLONTE] : 30 – 14,7% + 10 (36)

[MENTALITE] : 50 – 17,2% + 10 (51)

[CHAKRA] : 210 + 17,5% + 210 (457)

[SAGESSE] : 224 + 7,4% + 10 (251)

[CHARISME] : 80 + 40% + 10 (122)

[CHANCE] : 42 + 10% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Vision Nocturne (Permanent) : Certaines circonstances particulières vont ont permis d'acquérir la capacité de voir la nuit. Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que les renards sont des chasseurs nocturnes…

Passif : Permet automatiquement d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité, ce qui annule les changements d'état liés à la lumière.

Passif : +10% d'expérience pour les dojutsus lorsqu'utilisés la nuit.

Passif : Vos pupilles deviennent similaires à celle d'un renard, soit fendues verticalement au lieu de rondes.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] si doté de l'avantage Charisme Bestial.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des connaissances, mais aucune expérience du monde shinobi.

Malus : -30% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de soleil. (Rang D). 12/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé quand utilisé.

Cou : Collier en dents de rat. (Rang D). 17/20.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE].

Torse : Veste standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Poids de 56 kg (Rang D). (13/20).

Malus : \- 56 [FORCE].

Malus : \- 7 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +56% d'expérience [FORCE].

Mains : Gants standard de shinobi (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [FORCE].

Ceinture : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Jambe : Pantalon standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +2 [ENDURANCE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes : Wakizashi standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +50 Attaque (lorsqu'utilisé).

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +3 [AGILITE].

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/7):_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin (équipé) : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Dératisateur : Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

Bonus : +50% de dégâts sur les rats.

Bonus : Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs.

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Naruto-sensei : Bien que n'étant pas officiellement un sensei, vous êtes considéré comme tel par ceux à qui vous enseignez quelque chose.

Bonus : Permet d'enseigner tout Jutsu dont la maitrise a atteint le niveau 30.

Bonus : +30% expérience-jutsu pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Bonus : -10% consommation PC/PE pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Chef Cuistot : Vous avez atteint le sommet de l'art qu'est la cuisine.

Bonus : +50% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Bonus : +50% d'effets pour la nourriture que vous cuisinez.

Bonus : -10% sur les prix d'achats de la nourriture.

Prince de Konoha : Vous avez la légitimité requise pour vous proclamer prince du village de Konoha.

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% d'attirance de la part des personnes possédant l'Avantage Princesse ou doté du Titre Princesse.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience-relationnel.

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Détesté (80,3%).

KXXXXX (Kyubi) : Méfiant (50%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (44,8%).

Gaï Maïto : Jeune homme fougueux en attente de libérer les flammes de sa jeunesse (0%).

Anko Mitarashi (kunoichi) : Elève adorable (50%).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Petit frère tapageur (40,6%).

Hana Inuzuka (kunoïchi) : Intéressant (92,8%).

Tenten Ryuga (kunoïchi) : Ami _très_ intime (83,2%).

Lee Rock (shinobi) : Rival (66,1%).

Neji Hyuga (shinobi) : Incompétent (12,9%).

Ino Yamanaka (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (18,9%).

Shikamaru Nara (shinobi): Camarade de classe galère (69,5%).

Sakura Haruno (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (21,6%).

Choji Akimichi (shinobi) : Bon camarade de classe (72,4%).

Kiba Inuzuka (shinobi) : Camarade de meute (65,3%).

Shino Aburame (shinobi) : … (55,9%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (65,5%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Béguin (36,4%).

Mayuri Ryuga (civil) : Apprécié (34,7%).

Sasuke Uchiwa (civil) : Gêneur potentiel (8,5%).

Hinata Hyuga (civile) : Amoureuse (8,7%).

Konohamaru Sarutobi (civil) : Nii-san (0%)

Mizuki (prisonnier) : Haï (Max).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 100 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +500% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 71 (36%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des projectiles.

Passif : +71% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 50 (18%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +50% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -5,0% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 33 (66%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +33% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -3,3% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 13 (76%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu.

Passif : +13% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Passif : -1,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (43%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +25% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,5% de PC et de PE consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (35%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 45 (9%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +45% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -4,5% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy, avec un corps entièrement fonctionnel.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +1000% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Renzoku Kawarimi] : (Actif) : Lvl 7 (13%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une chaîne de [Kawarimis].

Coût : 40 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Délai entre 2 [Kawarimis] : 0,93 seconde.

Actif : 2 [Kawarimis] maximum par chaîne.

Actif : portée maximale du [Kawarimi].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 7 (23%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 700 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (37%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 650 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 65 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Actif) : Lvl 41 (34%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de faire exploser ses propres Kage Bunshins.

Cout : 100% des PC du clone détruit.

Actif : Permet de sacrifier un clone pour créer une explosion de puissance proportionnelle à la quantité de PC qu'il possédait au moment de sa destruction.

Actif : L'expérience et les souvenirs du clone détruit par ce jutsu sont définitivement perdus et l'utilisateur ne peut pas les récupérer.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires. Bien qu'illusoires, ces clones disposent désormais d'une ombre.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 100 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

 ** _Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 53 (13%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang B ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +5,3% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +5,3% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives. Il est désormais possible de créer une balise explosive spontanée en utilisant une goutte de sang de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +100% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage. Il est désormais possible de sceller des êtres vivants dans les rouleaux de stockage dont la quantité de chakra est inférieure à celle de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +100% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 74 (8%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +296% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +7,4% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +7,4% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +7,4% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 57 (2%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 6.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 57% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 71 (55%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 35 500 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 7 100 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +100% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +100% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

[Cuisinier-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra comme « ingrédient » supplémentaire dans vos recettes et ainsi renforcer leurs effets, voire en créer de nouveaux.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon recette utilisée.

Actif : 1% du chakra utilisé pour préparer de la nourriture peut être restaurée en mangeant ladite nourriture (effet cumulable/améliorable grâce aux effets de la nourriture).

Passif : +2% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +2% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 80 (57%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +80% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +80% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Masseur-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra pour augmenter les effets d'un massage.

Actif : 1 PC par action durant le massage.

Actif : 1% du chakra utilisé pour le massage peut être transférée à la cible pour restaurer ses réserves.

Actif : +1% de vitesse de récupération des PC pendant le massage.

Passif : +2% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +2% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 33 (24%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +33% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +33% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

[B.a.-ba du taijutsu !]

Objectif : Retournez voir Gaï Maïto une fois que votre rang sera « genin ».

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Apprentissage du taijutsu. Autre récompense possible.

Echec : Rien.

[Découvrez le sens de la vie !]

Objectif : Trouvez un moyen d'accéder à l'issue opposée de la route de la vie.

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : D.

Succès : Indéterminé.

Echec : Rien.

[Mitarashi Dango !]

Objectif : Parvenez à recréer les véritables Mitarashi Dangos à partir de la recette originale fournie par Anko.

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Inconnu.

Echec : Diminution du [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi (seulement si abandon).

 ** _INVENTAIRE (12/29) :_**

18 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

7 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 10000 ryos.

4 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 20000 ryos.

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 100000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

23 shurikens.

38 kunaïs.

5 pilules de chakra.

24 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

5 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Hinata.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Hinata Hyuga.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Femme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritière du clan Hyuga.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Niveau (Lvl) : 12.

Expérience (Exp) : 71%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 555/555.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 980/980.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 330/330.

Régénération PV : 37 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 49 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 33 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 100%.

Attaque : 110.

Défense : 130.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 24 + 30,3% + 5 (36)

[RESISTANCE] : 16 + 8,8% + 5 (22)

[VITESSE] : 43 + 47,5% + 10 (73)

[DEXTERITE] : 59 + 47,5% + 5 (92)

[AGILITE] : 59 + 47,5% + 7 (94)

[ENDURANCE] : 21 + 28,8% + 6 (33)

[CONSTITUTION] : 32 + 0% + 5 (37)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 27 + 20% + 5 (37)

[VOLONTE] : 15 - 10% + 5 (18)

[MENTALITE] : 23 + 43,6% + 5 (38)

[CHAKRA] : 44 + 0% + 5 (49)

[SAGESSE] : 62 + 15,7% + 5 (76)

[CHARISME] : 22 - 10% + 5 (24)

[CHANCE] : 18 + 0% + 5 (23)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Hyuga (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Hyuga, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10 [AGILITE].

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +30 [SAGESSE].

Passif : +100% expérience [Juuken].

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Hyuga débloquées.

Byakugan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène byakugan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Byakugan].

Passif : +30% [MENTALITE].

Réfléchie (Semi-Permanent) : Vous réfléchissez avant d'agir, ce qui vous permet d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats.

Passif : +20% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

Amoureuse (Semi-Permanent) : Vos sentiments peuvent vous faire accomplir des exploits, dans les bonnes circonstances.

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE] (+20% [ENDURANCE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE] (+20% [VOLONTE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE] (+20% [MENTALITE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Non-confiance en soi (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des capacités, mais n'osez pas les laisser s'exprimer.

Passif : -20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [MENTALITE].

Timidité (Semi-Permanent) : Votre timidité frôle le handicap et limite votre capacité à interagir avec les autres.

Bonus : -10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [CHARISME].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête :

Cou : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Torse : Veste rembourrée. (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Corsaire. (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/3):_**

Yamato Nadeshiko (Défaut) : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 32 (53%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 6,8 secondes.

Actif : +16% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 32 (76%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 6,8 secondes.

Actif : 320 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 13 (1%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 88 (76%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +44% [FORCE].

Actif : +44% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +44% [VITESSE].

Actif : +44% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +44% [AGILITE].

Actif : +44% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,8% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,8% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +8,8% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,8% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +8,8% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,8% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Hyuga] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 86 (24%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Hyuga.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +86% [VITESSE].

Actif : +86% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +86% [AGILITE].

Passif : +17,2% [VITESSE].

Passif : +17,2% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +17,2% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Nintaijutsus :_**

[Juuken] : (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 43 (78%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de frapper avec précision les tenketsus de son adversaire s'il les voit.

Cout : 10 PE/minute + 10 PC/minute.

Actif : +86% [FORCE].

Actif : +86% [VITESSE].

Actif : +86% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +86% [AGILITE].

Passif : +21,5% [FORCE].

Passif : +21,5% [VITESSE].

Passif : +21,5% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +21,5% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 36 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Byakugan] (Actif) : Lvl 32 (46%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de disposer d'une vision de 359° avec un unique angle mort de 1° dans le milieu du dos.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde.

Portée maximale : 8 000 mètres.

Actif : Détecte tout [Genjutsu] de rang C ou inférieur.

Actif : Voit les tenketsus dans le corps d'une personne.

Actif : +3,6% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 57 (87%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +5,7% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 21 (9%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +21% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 21 (11%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +21% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Médecin] (Passif) : Lvl 46 (79%). Permet de guérir des personnes en confectionnant des médicaments à base de plantes.

Passif : +46% de rapidité à la création de médicaments.

Passif : +46% d'efficacité aux médicaments confectionnés par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Sasuke.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritier du clan Uchiwa.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Elément secondaire : Katon.

Niveau (Lvl) : 15.

Expérience (Exp) : 98%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 735/735.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 2000/2000.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 420/420.

Régénération PV : 49 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 100 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 42 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 68%.

Attaque : 255.

Défense : 300.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 29 + 26,8% + 15 (51)

[RESISTANCE] : 32 + 26,8% + 15 (55)

[VITESSE] : 27 + 26,8% + 20 (54)

[DEXTERITE] : 26 + 8,6% + 15 (43)

[AGILITE] : 42 + 8,6% + 15 (60)

[ENDURANCE] : 24 + 8,6% + 16 (42)

[CONSTITUTION] : 39 - 20% + 18 (49)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 36 - 20% + 15 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 41 + 30,7% + 15 (68)

[MENTALITE] : 37 + 20,7% + 15 (59)

[CHAKRA] : 91 - 10% + 19 (100)

[SAGESSE] : 79 – 32,1% + 15 (68)

[CHARISME] : 28 + 30% + 15 (51)

[CHANCE] : 27 - 10% + 15 (39)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uchiwa (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uchiwa, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10 [MENTALITE].

Passif : +50 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100% expérience [Ninjutsu].

Passif : -50% PC consommés pour l'utilisation du [Sharingan].

Bonus : Elément secondaire Katon débloqué.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uchiwa débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Survivant meurtri (Semi-Permanent) : Une confrontation avec la mort vous a laissé traumatisé, mais également déterminé à survivre jusqu'au bout.

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +30% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [CONSTITUTION].

Indifférent : Ceux qui vous entourent ne sont d'aucun intérêt pour vous, donc vous ne voyez pas d'intérêt à interagir avec eux plus que nécessaire.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Arrogant (Semi-Permanent) : Vous vous estimez supérieur à ceux qui vous entoure, et refusez de considérer l'idée qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Vengeur (Semi-Permanent) : Vous êtes obsédé par l'idée de vous venger, et prêt à tout pour parvenir à vos fins.

Passif : +20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] contre Itachi Uchiwa.

Solitaire (Semi-Permanente) : Vous préférez le silence à la compagnie d'autres personnes, que vous jugez ennuyeuses.

Passif : +20% [CHARISME].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si non-membre d'une équipe.

Passif : -10% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si membre d'une équipe.

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Cou :

Torse : Chemise Uchiwa. (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +2 [CHAKRA].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Chauffe-bras (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Bermuda. (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/3):_**

Je suis un Uchiwa (Défaut) : Vous êtes membre du clan Uchiwa, et fier de l'être.

Bonus : +10 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Bonus : +20% de puissance pour les Ninjutsus de type Katon.

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

 **Non-élémentaires :**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 48 (31%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 5,2 secondes.

Actif : +24% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 48 (82%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 5,2 secondes.

Actif : 480 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 35 (56%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

 **Katon :**

[Boule de feu suprême] (Actif) : Lvl 68 (49%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher une énorme boule de feu.

Coût : 50 PC.

Portée maximale : 136 mètres.

Temps d'activation : 3,2 secondes.

Actif : +272 Attaque.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Balsamine] (Actif) : Lvl 87 (76%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher plusieurs petites boules de feu.

Coût : 10 PC par boule de feu.

Portée maximale : 87 mètres.

Nombre maximal de boules de feu : 8.

Temps d'activation : 1,3 secondes.

Actif : +87 Attaque (x8).

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Feu du Dragon] (Actif) : Lvl 46 (27%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher des flammes sur un fil, ou autre objet long, pour y mettre le feu.

Coût : 30 PC.

Portée maximale : Egale à la longueur du support à enflammer.

Temps d'activation : 5,4 secondes.

Actif : +46 Attaque/seconde.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 86 (24%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +43% [FORCE].

Actif : +43% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +43% [VITESSE].

Actif : +43% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +43% [AGILITE].

Actif : +43% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,6% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,6% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +8,6% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,6% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +8,6% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,6% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Uchiwa] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 91 (24%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Uchiwa.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +136,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +136,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +136,5% [VITESSE].

Passif : +18,2% [FORCE].

Passif : +18,2% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +18,2% [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 36 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Verouillé) : Lvl 7 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 2 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang E ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang E ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +0,7% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +0,7% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 79 (93%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +7,9% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 86 (47%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +86% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 86 (47%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +86% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken furtif] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (71%). Rang D. Consiste à lancer deux shurikens en cachant le second dans l'ombre du premier.

Coût : 1 PE.

Portée maximale : 200 mètres.

Actif : +50 Attaque (x2).

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Evasion des cordes] (Actif) : Lvl 61 (56%). Rang E. Permet de se libérer de certaines entraves.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 3,9 secondes.

Actif : Permet de se libérer de tout type d'entraves non-renforcées par chakra.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 25 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

* * *

 ** _Feuille de Personnage :_** Clone de Naruto (par utilisation de [Observer])

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki (487).

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 3 secondes.

Statut : Clone.

Affiliation : Son original.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 65.

Expérience (Exp) : 37%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 98/98.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 3462/9140.

Régénération PV : 157 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 297 PC par heure.

Attaque : 205.

Défense : 465.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 29

[RESISTANCE] : 83

[VITESSE] : 97

[DEXTERITE] : 124

[AGILITE] : 113

[ENDURANCE] : 92

[CONSTITUTION] : 242

[INTELLIGENCE] : 50

[VOLONTE] : 36

[MENTALITE] : 51

[CHAKRA] : 457

[SAGESSE] : 251

[CHARISME] : 122

[CHANCE] : ?

 ** _COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 650 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 65 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +65% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +65% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +65% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +65% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 65% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 65% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +65% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +65% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +65% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +65% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +325% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +65% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +65% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (36%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des projectiles.

Passif : +65% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de projectiles.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 50 (18%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +50% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -5,0% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 33 (66%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +33% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -3,3% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 13 (76%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu.

Passif : +13% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Passif : -1,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (43%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +25% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,5% de PC et de PE consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (35%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 45 (9%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +45% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -4,5% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy, avec un corps entièrement fonctionnel.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +650% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 650 mètres de portée maximale.

[Renzoku Kawarimi] : (Actif) : Lvl 7 (13%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une chaîne de [Kawarimis].

Coût : 40 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Délai entre 2 [Kawarimis] : 0,93 seconde.

Actif : 2 [Kawarimis] maximum par chaîne.

Actif : portée maximale du [Kawarimi].

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 7 (23%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 700 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (37%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 650 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 65 PV.

[Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Actif) : Lvl 41 (34%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de faire exploser ses propres Kage Bunshins.

Cout : 100% des PC du clone détruit.

Actif : Permet de sacrifier un clone pour créer une explosion de puissance proportionnelle à la quantité de PC qu'il possédait au moment de sa destruction.

Actif : L'expérience et les souvenirs du clone détruit par ce jutsu sont définitivement perdus et l'utilisateur ne peut pas les récupérer.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires. Bien qu'illusoires, ces clones disposent désormais d'une ombre.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 65 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

 ** _Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 53 (13%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang B ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +5,3% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +5,3% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

 ** _Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives. Il est désormais possible de créer une balise explosive spontanée en utilisant une goutte de sang de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +65% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +65% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage. Il est désormais possible de sceller des êtres vivants dans les rouleaux de stockage dont la quantité de chakra est inférieure à celle de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +65% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +65% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 65 (23%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +260% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +7,4% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +7,4% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +7,4% [SAGESSE].

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +65% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +65% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 57 (1%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 6.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 57% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 65 (55%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 32 500 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 6 500 mètres de portée maximale.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +65% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +65% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

[Cuisinier-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra comme « ingrédient » supplémentaire dans vos recettes et ainsi renforcer leurs effets, voire en créer de nouveaux.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon recette utilisée.

Actif : 1% du chakra utilisé pour préparer de la nourriture peut être restaurée en mangeant ladite nourriture (effet cumulable/améliorable grâce aux effets de la nourriture).

Passif : +2% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +2% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (57%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +65% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +65% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

[Masseur-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra pour augmenter les effets d'un massage.

Actif : 1 PC par action durant le massage.

Actif : 1% du chakra utilisé pour le massage peut être transférée à la cible pour restaurer ses réserves.

Actif : +1% de vitesse de récupération des PC pendant le massage.

Passif : +2% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +2% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 33 (24%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +33% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +33% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.


	16. Chapter 16

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 16)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Genin (chef d'équipe suppléant).

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Jinchuriki (Kyubi).

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 20.

Expérience (Exp) : 81%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 3810/3810.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 9260/9260.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 1040/1040.

Régénération PV : 254 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 463 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 104 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 55%.

Attaque : 230.

Défense : 495.

Argent : 273 148 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 58 + 35,4% -43 (36)

[RESISTANCE] : 48 + 65,4% + 11 (90)

[VITESSE] : 67 + 30% + 15 (102)

[DEXTERITE] : 97 + 20% + 10 (126)

[AGILITE] : 68 + 55,4% + 14 (120)

[ENDURANCE] : 68 + 35,4% + 13 (105)

[CONSTITUTION] : 116 + 25,4% + 110 (255)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 80 – 50% + 10 (50)

[VOLONTE] : 31 – 14,6% + 10 (36)

[MENTALITE] : 50 – 16,9% + 10 (52)

[CHAKRA] : 215 + 17,7% + 210 (463)

[SAGESSE] : 229 + 7,6% + 10 (256)

[CHARISME] : 84 + 40% + 10 (128)

[CHANCE] : 42 + 10% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Vision Nocturne (Permanent) : Certaines circonstances particulières vont ont permis d'acquérir la capacité de voir la nuit. Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que les renards sont des chasseurs nocturnes…

Passif : Permet automatiquement d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité, ce qui annule les changements d'état liés à la lumière.

Passif : +10% d'expérience pour les dojutsus lorsqu'utilisés la nuit.

Passif : Vos pupilles deviennent similaires à celle d'un renard, soit fendues verticalement au lieu de rondes.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] si doté de l'avantage Charisme Bestial.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des connaissances, mais aucune expérience du monde shinobi.

Malus : -30% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de soleil. (Rang D). 12/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé quand utilisé.

Cou : Collier en dents de rat. (Rang D). 17/20.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE].

Torse : Veste standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Poids de 56 kg (Rang D). (13/20).

Malus : \- 56 [FORCE].

Malus : \- 7 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +56% d'expérience [FORCE].

Mains : Gants standard de shinobi (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [FORCE].

Ceinture : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Jambe : Pantalon standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +2 [ENDURANCE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes : Wakizashi standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +50 Attaque (lorsqu'utilisé).

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +3 [AGILITE].

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/7):_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin (équipé) : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Dératisateur : Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

Bonus : +50% de dégâts sur les rats.

Bonus : Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs.

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Naruto-sensei : Bien que n'étant pas officiellement un sensei, vous êtes considéré comme tel par ceux à qui vous enseignez quelque chose.

Bonus : Permet d'enseigner tout Jutsu dont la maitrise a atteint le niveau 30.

Bonus : +30% expérience-jutsu pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Bonus : -10% consommation PC/PE pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Chef Cuistot : Vous avez atteint le sommet de l'art qu'est la cuisine.

Bonus : +50% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Bonus : +50% d'effets pour la nourriture que vous cuisinez.

Bonus : -10% sur les prix d'achats de la nourriture.

Prince de Konoha : Vous avez la légitimité requise pour vous proclamer prince du village de Konoha.

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% d'attirance de la part des personnes possédant l'Avantage Princesse ou doté du Titre Princesse.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience-relationnel.

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Détesté (92,7%).

KXXXXX (Kyubi) : Méfiant (57%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (49,8%).

Kakashi Hatake : Elève mignon (10%).

Gaï Maïto : Jeune homme fougueux en attente de libérer les flammes de sa jeunesse (10%).

Anko Mitarashi (kunoichi) : Elève adorable (50%).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Petit frère tapageur (47,4%).

Hana Inuzuka (kunoïchi) : Intéressant (96,1%).

Tenten Ryuga (kunoïchi) : Amoureuse (3,2%).

Lee Rock (shinobi) : Eternel rival (1%).

Neji Hyuga (shinobi) : Incompétent (14,1%).

Ino Yamanaka (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (18,9%).

Shikamaru Nara (shinobi): Camarade de classe galère (69,5%).

Sakura Haruno (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (21,6%).

Choji Akimichi (shinobi) : Bon camarade de classe (72,4%).

Kiba Inuzuka (shinobi) : Camarade de meute (65,3%).

Shino Aburame (shinobi) : … (55,9%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (65,5%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Béguin (76,4%).

Mayuri Ryuga (civil) : Apprécié (34,7%).

Sasuke Uchiwa (civil) : Gêneur potentiel (8,5%).

Hinata Hyuga (civile) : Amoureuse (8,7%).

Konohamaru Sarutobi (civil) : Nii-san (0%)

Mizuki (prisonnier) : Haï (Max).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 100 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +500% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 71 (41%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des projectiles.

Passif : +71% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 50 (21%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +50% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -5,0% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 33 (71%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +33% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -3,3% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 13 (89%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu.

Passif : +13% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Passif : -1,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (45%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +25% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,5% de PC et de PE consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (41%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 45 (19%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +45% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -4,5% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy, avec un corps entièrement fonctionnel.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +1000% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Renzoku Kawarimi] : (Actif) : Lvl 16 (46%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une chaîne de [Kawarimis].

Coût : 40 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Délai entre 2 [Kawarimis] : 0,84 seconde.

Actif : 3 [Kawarimis] maximum par chaîne.

Actif : portée maximale du [Kawarimi].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 21 (34%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 2 100 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 67 (71%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 670 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 67 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Actif) : Lvl 52 (53%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de faire exploser ses propres Kage Bunshins.

Cout : 100% des PC du clone détruit.

Actif : Permet de sacrifier un clone pour créer une explosion de puissance proportionnelle à la quantité de PC qu'il possédait au moment de sa destruction.

Actif : L'expérience et les souvenirs du clone détruit par ce jutsu sont définitivement perdus et l'utilisateur ne peut pas les récupérer.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

[Goken] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 17 (36%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu perforant et destructeur également connu sous le nom de « poing fort ».

Cout : 3 PE/minute.

Actif : +25,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +25,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +25,5% [AGILITE].

Actif : +25,5% [ENDURANCE].

Actif : +25,5% [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +5,1% [FORCE].

Passif : +5,1% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +5,1% [AGILITE].

Passif : +5,1% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +5,1% [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus: +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus: +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus: +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires. Bien qu'illusoires, ces clones disposent désormais d'une ombre.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 100 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

 ** _Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 54 (1%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang B ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +5,4% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +5,4% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives. Il est désormais possible de créer une balise explosive spontanée en utilisant une goutte de sang de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +100% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage. Il est désormais possible de sceller des êtres vivants dans les rouleaux de stockage dont la quantité de chakra est inférieure à celle de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +100% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 76 (38%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +304% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +7,6% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +7,6% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +7,6% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 58 (0%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 6.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 58% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 74 (26%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 37 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 7 400 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +100% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +100% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

[Cuisinier-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 14 (47%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra comme « ingrédient » supplémentaire dans vos recettes et ainsi renforcer leurs effets, voire en créer de nouveaux.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon recette utilisée.

Actif : 14% du chakra utilisé pour préparer de la nourriture peut être restaurée en mangeant ladite nourriture (effet cumulable/améliorable grâce aux effets de la nourriture).

Passif : +28% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +28% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 83 (24%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +83% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +83% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Masseur-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 14 (69%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra pour augmenter les effets d'un massage.

Actif : 1 PC par action durant le massage.

Actif : 14% du chakra utilisé pour le massage peut être transférée à la cible pour restaurer ses réserves.

Actif : +14% de vitesse de récupération des PC pendant le massage.

Passif : +28% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +28% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 33 (24%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +33% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +33% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

[Découvrez le sens de la vie !]

Objectif : Trouvez un moyen d'accéder à l'issue opposée de la route de la vie.

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : D.

Succès : Indéterminé.

Echec : Rien.

[Mitarashi Dango !]

Objectif : Parvenez à recréer les véritables Mitarashi Dangos à partir de la recette originale fournie par Anko.

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Inconnu.

Echec : Diminution du [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi (seulement si abandon).

 ** _INVENTAIRE (12/36) :_**

18 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

7 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 10000 ryos.

4 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 20000 ryos.

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 100000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

23 shurikens.

38 kunaïs.

5 pilules de chakra.

24 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

5 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Hinata.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Hinata Hyuga.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Femme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritière du clan Hyuga.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Niveau (Lvl) : 12.

Expérience (Exp) : 71%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 555/555.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 980/980.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 330/330.

Régénération PV : 37 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 49 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 33 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 100%.

Attaque : 110.

Défense : 130.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 24 + 30,3% + 5 (36)

[RESISTANCE] : 16 + 8,8% + 5 (22)

[VITESSE] : 43 + 47,5% + 10 (73)

[DEXTERITE] : 59 + 47,5% + 5 (92)

[AGILITE] : 59 + 47,5% + 7 (94)

[ENDURANCE] : 21 + 28,8% + 6 (33)

[CONSTITUTION] : 32 + 0% + 5 (37)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 27 + 20% + 5 (37)

[VOLONTE] : 15 - 10% + 5 (18)

[MENTALITE] : 23 + 43,6% + 5 (38)

[CHAKRA] : 44 + 0% + 5 (49)

[SAGESSE] : 62 + 15,7% + 5 (76)

[CHARISME] : 22 - 10% + 5 (24)

[CHANCE] : 18 + 0% + 5 (23)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Hyuga (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Hyuga, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10 [AGILITE].

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +30 [SAGESSE].

Passif : +100% expérience [Juuken].

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Hyuga débloquées.

Byakugan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène byakugan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Byakugan].

Passif : +30% [MENTALITE].

Réfléchie (Semi-Permanent) : Vous réfléchissez avant d'agir, ce qui vous permet d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats.

Passif : +20% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

Amoureuse (Semi-Permanent) : Vos sentiments peuvent vous faire accomplir des exploits, dans les bonnes circonstances.

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE] (+20% [ENDURANCE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE] (+20% [VOLONTE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE] (+20% [MENTALITE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Non-confiance en soi (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des capacités, mais n'osez pas les laisser s'exprimer.

Passif : -20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [MENTALITE].

Timidité (Semi-Permanent) : Votre timidité frôle le handicap et limite votre capacité à interagir avec les autres.

Bonus : -10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [CHARISME].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête :

Cou : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Torse : Veste rembourrée. (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Corsaire. (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/3):_**

Yamato Nadeshiko (Défaut) : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 32 (53%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 6,8 secondes.

Actif : +16% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 32 (76%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 6,8 secondes.

Actif : 320 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 13 (1%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 88 (76%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +44% [FORCE].

Actif : +44% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +44% [VITESSE].

Actif : +44% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +44% [AGILITE].

Actif : +44% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,8% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,8% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +8,8% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,8% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +8,8% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,8% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Hyuga] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 86 (24%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Hyuga.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +86% [VITESSE].

Actif : +86% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +86% [AGILITE].

Passif : +17,2% [VITESSE].

Passif : +17,2% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +17,2% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Nintaijutsus :_**

[Juuken] : (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 43 (78%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de frapper avec précision les tenketsus de son adversaire s'il les voit.

Cout : 10 PE/minute + 10 PC/minute.

Actif : +86% [FORCE].

Actif : +86% [VITESSE].

Actif : +86% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +86% [AGILITE].

Passif : +21,5% [FORCE].

Passif : +21,5% [VITESSE].

Passif : +21,5% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +21,5% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 36 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Byakugan] (Actif) : Lvl 32 (46%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de disposer d'une vision de 359° avec un unique angle mort de 1° dans le milieu du dos.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde.

Portée maximale : 8 000 mètres.

Actif : Détecte tout [Genjutsu] de rang C ou inférieur.

Actif : Voit les tenketsus dans le corps d'une personne.

Actif : +3,6% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 57 (87%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +5,7% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 21 (9%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +21% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 21 (11%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +21% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Médecin] (Passif) : Lvl 46 (79%). Permet de guérir des personnes en confectionnant des médicaments à base de plantes.

Passif : +46% de rapidité à la création de médicaments.

Passif : +46% d'efficacité aux médicaments confectionnés par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Sasuke.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritier du clan Uchiwa.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Elément secondaire : Katon.

Niveau (Lvl) : 15.

Expérience (Exp) : 98%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 735/735.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 2000/2000.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 420/420.

Régénération PV : 49 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 100 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 42 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 68%.

Attaque : 255.

Défense : 300.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 29 + 26,8% + 15 (51)

[RESISTANCE] : 32 + 26,8% + 15 (55)

[VITESSE] : 27 + 26,8% + 20 (54)

[DEXTERITE] : 26 + 8,6% + 15 (43)

[AGILITE] : 42 + 8,6% + 15 (60)

[ENDURANCE] : 24 + 8,6% + 16 (42)

[CONSTITUTION] : 39 - 20% + 18 (49)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 36 - 20% + 15 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 41 + 30,7% + 15 (68)

[MENTALITE] : 37 + 20,7% + 15 (59)

[CHAKRA] : 91 - 10% + 19 (100)

[SAGESSE] : 79 – 32,1% + 15 (68)

[CHARISME] : 28 + 30% + 15 (51)

[CHANCE] : 27 - 10% + 15 (39)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uchiwa (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uchiwa, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10 [MENTALITE].

Passif : +50 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100% expérience [Ninjutsu].

Passif : -50% PC consommés pour l'utilisation du [Sharingan].

Bonus : Elément secondaire Katon débloqué.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uchiwa débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Survivant meurtri (Semi-Permanent) : Une confrontation avec la mort vous a laissé traumatisé, mais également déterminé à survivre jusqu'au bout.

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +30% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [CONSTITUTION].

Indifférent : Ceux qui vous entourent ne sont d'aucun intérêt pour vous, donc vous ne voyez pas d'intérêt à interagir avec eux plus que nécessaire.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Arrogant (Semi-Permanent) : Vous vous estimez supérieur à ceux qui vous entoure, et refusez de considérer l'idée qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Vengeur (Semi-Permanent) : Vous êtes obsédé par l'idée de vous venger, et prêt à tout pour parvenir à vos fins.

Passif : +20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] contre Itachi Uchiwa.

Solitaire (Semi-Permanente) : Vous préférez le silence à la compagnie d'autres personnes, que vous jugez ennuyeuses.

Passif : +20% [CHARISME].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si non-membre d'une équipe.

Passif : -10% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si membre d'une équipe.

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Cou :

Torse : Chemise Uchiwa. (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +2 [CHAKRA].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Chauffe-bras (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Bermuda. (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 25/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/3):_**

Je suis un Uchiwa (Défaut) : Vous êtes membre du clan Uchiwa, et fier de l'être.

Bonus : +10 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Bonus : +20% de puissance pour les Ninjutsus de type Katon.

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

 **Non-élémentaires :**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 48 (31%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 5,2 secondes.

Actif : +24% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 48 (82%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 5,2 secondes.

Actif : 480 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 35 (56%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

 **Katon :**

[Boule de feu suprême] (Actif) : Lvl 68 (49%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher une énorme boule de feu.

Coût : 50 PC.

Portée maximale : 136 mètres.

Temps d'activation : 3,2 secondes.

Actif : +272 Attaque.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Balsamine] (Actif) : Lvl 87 (76%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher plusieurs petites boules de feu.

Coût : 10 PC par boule de feu.

Portée maximale : 87 mètres.

Nombre maximal de boules de feu : 8.

Temps d'activation : 1,3 secondes.

Actif : +87 Attaque (x8).

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Feu du Dragon] (Actif) : Lvl 46 (27%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher des flammes sur un fil, ou autre objet long, pour y mettre le feu.

Coût : 30 PC.

Portée maximale : Egale à la longueur du support à enflammer.

Temps d'activation : 5,4 secondes.

Actif : +46 Attaque/seconde.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 86 (24%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +43% [FORCE].

Actif : +43% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +43% [VITESSE].

Actif : +43% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +43% [AGILITE].

Actif : +43% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,6% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,6% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +8,6% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,6% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +8,6% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,6% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Uchiwa] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 91 (24%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Uchiwa.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +136,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +136,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +136,5% [VITESSE].

Passif : +18,2% [FORCE].

Passif : +18,2% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +18,2% [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 36 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Verouillé) : Lvl 7 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 2 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang E ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang E ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +0,7% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +0,7% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 79 (93%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +7,9% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 86 (47%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +86% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 86 (47%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +86% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken furtif] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (71%). Rang D. Consiste à lancer deux shurikens en cachant le second dans l'ombre du premier.

Coût : 1 PE.

Portée maximale : 200 mètres.

Actif : +50 Attaque (x2).

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Evasion des cordes] (Actif) : Lvl 61 (56%). Rang E. Permet de se libérer de certaines entraves.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 3,9 secondes.

Actif : Permet de se libérer de tout type d'entraves non-renforcées par chakra.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 25 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Lee (par utilisation de [Observer])

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Lee Rock.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 13 ans.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Niveau (Lvl) : 18.

Points de Vie (PV) : 1845/1845.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 1/1.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 2880/2880.

Attaque : 510.

Défense : 735.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 102

[RESISTANCE] : 147

[VITESSE] : 91

[DEXTERITE] : 49

[AGILITE] : 85

[ENDURANCE] : 144

[CONSTITUTION] : 123

[INTELLIGENCE] : 38

[VOLONTE] : 46

[MENTALITE] : 21

[CHAKRA] : 27

[SAGESSE] : 31

[CHARISME] : 26

[CHANCE] : 29

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Tora (par utilisation de [Observer])

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Tora (13ème du nom).

Rang : Rejeton du clan d'invocation des chats shinobis.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 21 ans.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Niveau (Lvl) : 21.

Points de Vie (PV) : 2385/2385.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 700/700.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 1780/1780.

Attaque : 150.

Défense : 950.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 20

[RESISTANCE] : 190

[VITESSE] : 68

[DEXTERITE] : 43

[AGILITE] : 140

[ENDURANCE] : 178

[CONSTITUTION] : 159

[INTELLIGENCE] : 89

[VOLONTE] : 104

[MENTALITE] : 236

[CHAKRA] : 35

[SAGESSE] : 71

[CHARISME] : 12

[CHANCE] : 4


	17. Chapter 17

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 17)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Genin (chef d'équipe suppléant).

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Jinchuriki (Kyubi).

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 20.

Expérience (Exp) : 94%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 4410/4410.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 9820/9820.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 1340/1340.

Régénération PV : 294 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 491 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 134 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 65%.

Attaque : 205.

Défense : 605.

Argent : 221 769 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 68 + 44,4% -64 (31)

[RESISTANCE] : 58 + 74,4% + 11 (112)

[VITESSE] : 71 + 30% + 12 (104)

[DEXTERITE] : 114 + 20% + 10 (147)

[AGILITE] : 77 + 64,4% + 14 (141)

[ENDURANCE] : 84 + 44,4% + 13 (134)

[CONSTITUTION] : 137 + 34,4% + 110 (294)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 80 – 50% + 10 (50)

[VOLONTE] : 32 – 14,4% + 10 (38)

[MENTALITE] : 52 – 15,4% + 10 (55)

[CHAKRA] : 236 + 19,0% + 210 (491)

[SAGESSE] : 253 + 22,0% + 10 (319)

[CHARISME] : 105 + 40% + 10 (157)

[CHANCE] : 43 + 10% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Vision Nocturne (Permanent) : Certaines circonstances particulières vont ont permis d'acquérir la capacité de voir la nuit. Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que les renards sont des chasseurs nocturnes…

Passif : Permet automatiquement d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité, ce qui annule les changements d'état liés à la lumière.

Passif : +10% d'expérience pour les dojutsus lorsqu'utilisés la nuit.

Passif : Vos pupilles deviennent similaires à celle d'un renard, soit fendues verticalement au lieu de rondes.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] si doté de l'avantage Charisme Bestial.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des connaissances, mais aucune expérience du monde shinobi.

Malus : -30% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de soleil. (Rang D). 11/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé quand utilisé.

Cou : Collier en dents de rat. (Rang D). 13/20.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE].

Torse : Veste standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 21/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Poids de 80 kg (Rang C). (21/25).

Malus : \- 80 [FORCE].

Malus : \- 10 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +80% d'expérience [FORCE].

Mains : Gants standard de shinobi (Rang C). 21/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [FORCE].

Ceinture : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 17/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Jambe : Pantalon standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 21/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +2 [ENDURANCE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 21/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes : Wakizashi standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 19/25.

Bonus : +50 Attaque (lorsqu'utilisé).

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +3 [AGILITE].

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/7):_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin (équipé) : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Dératisateur : Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

Bonus : +50% de dégâts sur les rats.

Bonus : Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs.

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Naruto-sensei : Bien que n'étant pas officiellement un sensei, vous êtes considéré comme tel par ceux à qui vous enseignez quelque chose.

Bonus : Permet d'enseigner tout Jutsu dont la maitrise a atteint le niveau 30.

Bonus : +30% expérience-jutsu pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Bonus : -10% consommation PC/PE pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Chef Cuistot : Vous avez atteint le sommet de l'art qu'est la cuisine.

Bonus : +50% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Bonus : +50% d'effets pour la nourriture que vous cuisinez.

Bonus : -10% sur les prix d'achats de la nourriture.

Prince de Konoha : Vous avez la légitimité requise pour vous proclamer prince du village de Konoha.

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% d'attirance de la part des personnes possédant l'Avantage Princesse ou doté du Titre Princesse.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience-relationnel.

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Détesté (97,7%).

KXXXXX (Kyubi) : Méfiant (68%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (57,8%).

Kakashi Hatake : Elève mignon (36%).

Gaï Maïto : Jeune homme fougueux en attente de libérer les flammes de sa jeunesse (21%).

Anko Mitarashi (kunoichi) : Elève adorable (92%).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Petit frère tapageur (54,8%).

Hana Inuzuka (kunoïchi) : Intéressant (98,6%).

Tenten Ryuga (kunoïchi) : Amoureuse (1,1%).

Lee Rock (shinobi) : Eternel rival (41%).

Neji Hyuga (shinobi) : Incompétent (15,0%).

Ino Yamanaka (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (21,4%).

Shikamaru Nara (shinobi): Camarade de classe galère (71,3%).

Sakura Haruno (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (22,3%).

Choji Akimichi (shinobi) : Bon camarade de classe (76,9%).

Kiba Inuzuka (shinobi) : Camarade de meute (87,9%).

Shino Aburame (shinobi) : … (68,6%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (77,7%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Béguin (89,2%).

Mayuri Ryuga (civil) : Apprécié (48,6%).

Sasuke Uchiwa (civil) : Gêneur potentiel (10,9%).

Hinata Hyuga (civile) : Amoureuse (61,8%).

Konohamaru Sarutobi (civil) : Nii-san (34%)

Mizuki (prisonnier) : Haï (Max).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 100 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +500% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 71 (96%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des projectiles.

Passif : +71% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 50 (78%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +50% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -5,0% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 38 (16%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +38% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -3,8% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 14 (26%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu.

Passif : +14% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Passif : -1,4% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (64%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +25% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,5% de PC et de PE consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (87%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 49 (35%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +49% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -4,9% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy, avec un corps entièrement fonctionnel.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +1000% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Renzoku Kawarimi] : (Actif) : Lvl 31 (58%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une chaîne de [Kawarimis].

Coût : 40 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Délai entre 2 [Kawarimis] : 0,69 seconde.

Actif : 5 [Kawarimis] maximum par chaîne.

Actif : portée maximale du [Kawarimi].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 47 (62%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 4 700 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 72 (24%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 720 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 72 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Actif) : Lvl 60 (7%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de faire exploser ses propres Kage Bunshins.

Cout : 100% des PC du clone détruit.

Actif : Permet de sacrifier un clone pour créer une explosion de puissance proportionnelle à la quantité de PC qu'il possédait au moment de sa destruction.

Actif : L'expérience et les souvenirs du clone détruit par ce jutsu sont définitivement perdus et l'utilisateur ne peut pas les récupérer.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

[Goken] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 47 (47%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu perforant et destructeur également connu sous le nom de « poing fort ».

Cout : 3 PE/minute.

Actif : +70,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +70,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +70,5% [AGILITE].

Actif : +70,5% [ENDURANCE].

Actif : +70,5% [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +14,1% [FORCE].

Passif : +14,1% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +14,1% [AGILITE].

Passif : +14,1% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +14,1% [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires. Bien qu'illusoires, ces clones disposent désormais d'une ombre.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 100 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

 ** _Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 56 (54%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang B ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +5,6% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +5,6% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives. Il est désormais possible de créer une balise explosive spontanée en utilisant une goutte de sang de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +100% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage. Il est désormais possible de sceller des êtres vivants dans les rouleaux de stockage dont la quantité de chakra est inférieure à celle de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +100% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] (Actif) : Lvl 32 (12%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant le long du tronc d'un arbre sans l'aide de ses mains.

Coût : 3 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 6,8 secondes.

Passif : +9,6% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'eau)] (Actif) : Lvl 7 (78%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant à la surface de l'eau sans couler.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 9,3 secondes.

Passif : +3,5% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 89 (74%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +356% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +8,9% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +8,9% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +8,9% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 60 (12%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 7.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 60% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 81 (4%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 40 500 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 8 100 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +100% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +100% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

[Cuisinier-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 48 (71%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra comme « ingrédient » supplémentaire dans vos recettes et ainsi renforcer leurs effets, voire en créer de nouveaux.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon recette utilisée.

Actif : 48% du chakra utilisé pour préparer de la nourriture peut être restaurée en mangeant ladite nourriture (effet cumulable/améliorable grâce aux effets de la nourriture).

Passif : +96% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +96% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 94 (46%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +94% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +94% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Masseur-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 51 (13%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra pour augmenter les effets d'un massage.

Actif : 1 PC par action durant le massage.

Actif : 51% du chakra utilisé pour le massage peut être transférée à la cible pour restaurer ses réserves.

Actif : +51% de vitesse de récupération des PC pendant le massage.

Passif : +102% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +102% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 51 (88%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +51% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +51% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Forgeron-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 9 (40%). Permet d'utiliser e chakra pour améliorer le forgeage de tout type d'objet.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon l'objet forgé.

Actif : -9% de perte de PC lorsque du chakra est utilisé pour renforcer spontanément les propriétés de l'objet forgé.

Passif : +18% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +18% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

[Découvrez le sens de la vie !]

Objectif : Trouvez un moyen d'accéder à l'issue opposée de la route de la vie.

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : D.

Succès : Indéterminé.

Echec : Rien.

[Mitarashi Dango !]

Objectif : Parvenez à recréer les véritables Mitarashi Dangos à partir de la recette originale fournie par Anko.

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Inconnu.

Echec : Diminution du [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi (seulement si abandon).

 ** _INVENTAIRE (12/31) :_**

18 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

7 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 10000 ryos.

4 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 20000 ryos.

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 100000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

23 shurikens.

38 kunaïs.

5 pilules de chakra.

24 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

5 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Hinata.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Hinata Hyuga.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Femme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritière du clan Hyuga.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Niveau (Lvl) : 13.

Expérience (Exp) : 24%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 645/645.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 1200/1200.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 400/400.

Régénération PV : 43 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 60 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 40 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 100%.

Attaque : 145.

Défense : 170.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 25 + 31,8% + 11 (43)

[RESISTANCE] : 18 + 8,8% + 11 (30)

[VITESSE] : 45 + 49,2% + 16 (83)

[DEXTERITE] : 60 + 49,2% + 11 (100)

[AGILITE] : 60 + 49,2% + 13 (102)

[ENDURANCE] : 22 + 28,8% + 12 (40)

[CONSTITUTION] : 32 + 0% + 11 (43)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 27 + 20% + 11 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 16 - 10% + 11 (25)

[MENTALITE] : 25 + 46,4% + 11 (47)

[CHAKRA] : 49 + 1,1% + 11 (60)

[SAGESSE] : 69 + 23,1% + 11 (94)

[CHARISME] : 22 - 10% + 11 (30)

[CHANCE] : 19 + 0% + 11 (30)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Hyuga (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Hyuga, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10 [AGILITE].

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +30 [SAGESSE].

Passif : +100% expérience [Juuken].

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Hyuga débloquées.

Byakugan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène byakugan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Byakugan].

Passif : +30% [MENTALITE].

Réfléchie (Semi-Permanent) : Vous réfléchissez avant d'agir, ce qui vous permet d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats.

Passif : +20% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

Amoureuse (Semi-Permanent) : Vos sentiments peuvent vous faire accomplir des exploits, dans les bonnes circonstances.

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE] (+20% [ENDURANCE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE] (+20% [VOLONTE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE] (+20% [MENTALITE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Non-confiance en soi (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des capacités, mais n'osez pas les laisser s'exprimer.

Passif : -20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [MENTALITE].

Timidité (Semi-Permanent) : Votre timidité frôle le handicap et limite votre capacité à interagir avec les autres.

Bonus : -10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [CHARISME].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête :

Cou : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 19/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Torse : Veste rembourrée. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Corsaire. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 23/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/3):_**

Etudiant (Défaut) : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin (Défaut) : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Princesse de Konoha : Vous avez la légitimité requise pour vous proclamer princesse du village de Konoha.

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% d'attirance de la part des personnes possédant l'Avantage Prince ou doté du Titre Prince.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience-relationnel.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 35 (12%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 6,5 secondes.

Actif : +17.5% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 34 (84%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 6,6 secondes.

Actif : 340 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 16 (35%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 10 (49%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 7 (93%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 70 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 7 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 88 (97%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +44% [FORCE].

Actif : +44% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +44% [VITESSE].

Actif : +44% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +44% [AGILITE].

Actif : +44% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,8% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,8% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +8,8% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,8% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +8,8% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,8% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Hyuga] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 87 (37%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Hyuga.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +87% [VITESSE].

Actif : +87% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +87% [AGILITE].

Passif : +17,4% [VITESSE].

Passif : +17,4% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +17,4% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Nintaijutsus :_**

[Juuken] : (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 46 (42%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de frapper avec précision les tenketsus de son adversaire s'il les voit.

Cout : 10 PE/minute + 10 PC/minute.

Actif : +92% [FORCE].

Actif : +92% [VITESSE].

Actif : +92% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +92% [AGILITE].

Passif : +23% [FORCE].

Passif : +23% [VITESSE].

Passif : +23% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +23% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 39 (12%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 39 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Byakugan] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (7%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de disposer d'une vision de 359° avec un unique angle mort de 1° dans le milieu du dos.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde.

Portée maximale : 9 250 mètres.

Actif : Détecte tout [Genjutsu] de rang C ou inférieur.

Actif : Voit les tenketsus dans le corps d'une personne.

Actif : +3,6% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 17 (6%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +1,7% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +1,7% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 11 (14%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +44% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +1,1% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +1,1% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +1,1% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 61 (41%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +6,1% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] (Actif) : Lvl 14 (33%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant le long du tronc d'un arbre sans l'aide de ses mains.

Coût : 3 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 8,6 secondes.

Passif : +4,2% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 24 (13%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +24% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 24 (13%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +24% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Médecin] (Passif) : Lvl 48 (2%). Permet de guérir des personnes en confectionnant des médicaments à base de plantes.

Passif : +48% de rapidité à la création de médicaments.

Passif : +48% d'efficacité aux médicaments confectionnés par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Sasuke.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritier du clan Uchiwa.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Elément secondaire : Katon.

Niveau (Lvl) : 17.

Expérience (Exp) : 4%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 735/735.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 2020/2020.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 420/420.

Régénération PV : 49 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 101 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 42 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 68%.

Attaque : 255.

Défense : 300.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 29 + 26,9% + 15 (51)

[RESISTANCE] : 32 + 26,9% + 15 (55)

[VITESSE] : 27 + 26,9% + 20 (54)

[DEXTERITE] : 26 + 8,7% + 15 (43)

[AGILITE] : 42 + 8,7% + 15 (60)

[ENDURANCE] : 24 + 8,7% + 16 (42)

[CONSTITUTION] : 39 - 20% + 18 (49)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 36 - 20% + 15 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 41 + 30,7% + 15 (68)

[MENTALITE] : 37 + 20,7% + 15 (59)

[CHAKRA] : 92 - 10% + 19 (101)

[SAGESSE] : 80 – 32,2% + 15 (69)

[CHARISME] : 28 + 30% + 15 (51)

[CHANCE] : 27 - 10% + 15 (39)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uchiwa (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uchiwa, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10 [MENTALITE].

Passif : +50 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100% expérience [Ninjutsu].

Passif : -50% PC consommés pour l'utilisation du [Sharingan].

Bonus : Elément secondaire Katon débloqué.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uchiwa débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Survivant meurtri (Semi-Permanent) : Une confrontation avec la mort vous a laissé traumatisé, mais également déterminé à survivre jusqu'au bout.

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +30% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [CONSTITUTION].

Indifférent : Ceux qui vous entourent ne sont d'aucun intérêt pour vous, donc vous ne voyez pas d'intérêt à interagir avec eux plus que nécessaire.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Arrogant (Semi-Permanent) : Vous vous estimez supérieur à ceux qui vous entoure, et refusez de considérer l'idée qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Vengeur (Semi-Permanent) : Vous êtes obsédé par l'idée de vous venger, et prêt à tout pour parvenir à vos fins.

Passif : +20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] contre Itachi Uchiwa.

Solitaire (Semi-Permanente) : Vous préférez le silence à la compagnie d'autres personnes, que vous jugez ennuyeuses.

Passif : +20% [CHARISME].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si non-membre d'une équipe.

Passif : -10% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si membre d'une équipe.

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Cou :

Torse : Chemise Uchiwa. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +2 [CHAKRA].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Chauffe-bras (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Bermuda. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 23/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/3):_**

Je suis un Uchiwa (Défaut) : Vous êtes membre du clan Uchiwa, et fier de l'être.

Bonus : +10 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Bonus : +20% de puissance pour les Ninjutsus de type Katon.

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

 **Non-élémentaires :**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 48 (87%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 5,2 secondes.

Actif : +24% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 48 (91%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 5,2 secondes.

Actif : 480 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 35 (73%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

 **Katon :**

[Boule de feu suprême] (Actif) : Lvl 69 (71%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher une énorme boule de feu.

Coût : 50 PC.

Portée maximale : 138 mètres.

Temps d'activation : 3,1 secondes.

Actif : +276 Attaque.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Balsamine] (Actif) : Lvl 88 (23%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher plusieurs petites boules de feu.

Coût : 10 PC par boule de feu.

Portée maximale : 88 mètres.

Nombre maximal de boules de feu : 8.

Temps d'activation : 1,2 secondes.

Actif : +88 Attaque (x8).

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Feu du Dragon] (Actif) : Lvl 48 (4%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher des flammes sur un fil, ou autre objet long, pour y mettre le feu.

Coût : 30 PC.

Portée maximale : Egale à la longueur du support à enflammer.

Temps d'activation : 5,2 secondes.

Actif : +48 Attaque/seconde.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 87 (78%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +43,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +43,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +43,5% [VITESSE].

Actif : +43,5% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +43,5% [AGILITE].

Actif : +43,5% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,7% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,7% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +8,7% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,7% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +8,7% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,7% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Uchiwa] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 91 (64%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Uchiwa.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +136,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +136,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +136,5% [VITESSE].

Passif : +18,2% [FORCE].

Passif : +18,2% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +18,2% [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 39 (14%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 39 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Verouillé) : Lvl 7 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 2 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang E ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang E ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +0,7% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +0,7% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 80 (41%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +8% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 88 (12%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +88% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 88 (12%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +88% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken furtif] (Actif) : Lvl 38 (24%). Rang D. Consiste à lancer deux shurikens en cachant le second dans l'ombre du premier.

Coût : 1 PE.

Portée maximale : 200 mètres.

Actif : +50 Attaque (x2).

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Evasion des cordes] (Actif) : Lvl 63 (18%). Rang E. Permet de se libérer de certaines entraves.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 3,7 secondes.

Actif : Permet de se libérer de tout type d'entraves non-renforcées par chakra.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 25 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 18)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Genin (chef d'équipe suppléant).

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Jinchuriki (Kyubi).

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 20.

Expérience (Exp) : 97%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 5025/5025.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 10120/10120.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 1650/1650.

Régénération PV : 335 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 506 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 165 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 80%.

Attaque : 275.

Défense : 670.

Argent : 222 108 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 74 + 47,7% -64 (45)

[RESISTANCE] : 64 + 77,7% + 11 (125)

[VITESSE] : 74 + 30% + 12 (108)

[DEXTERITE] : 120 + 20% + 10 (154)

[AGILITE] : 81 + 78,5% + 14 (159)

[ENDURANCE] : 96 + 58,5% + 13 (165)

[CONSTITUTION] : 143 + 48,5% + 110 (335)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 81 – 50% + 10 (51)

[VOLONTE] : 32 – 14,3% + 10 (38)

[MENTALITE] : 53 – 14,6% + 10 (55)

[CHAKRA] : 247 + 19,7% + 210 (506)

[SAGESSE] : 268 + 47,3% + 10 (405)

[CHARISME] : 113 + 40% + 10 (157)

[CHANCE] : 45 + 10% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Vision Nocturne (Permanent) : Certaines circonstances particulières vont ont permis d'acquérir la capacité de voir la nuit. Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que les renards sont des chasseurs nocturnes…

Passif : Permet automatiquement d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité, ce qui annule les changements d'état liés à la lumière.

Passif : +10% d'expérience pour les dojutsus lorsqu'utilisés la nuit.

Passif : Vos pupilles deviennent similaires à celle d'un renard, soit fendues verticalement au lieu de rondes.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] si doté de l'avantage Charisme Bestial.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des connaissances, mais aucune expérience du monde shinobi.

Malus : -30% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de soleil. (Rang D). 11/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé quand utilisé.

Cou : Collier en dents de rat. (Rang D). 12/20.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE].

Torse : Veste standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 19/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Poids de 80 kg (Rang C). (20/25).

Malus : \- 80 [FORCE].

Malus : \- 10 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +80% d'expérience [FORCE].

Mains : Gants standard de shinobi (Rang C). 20/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [FORCE].

Ceinture : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 17/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Jambe : Pantalon standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 21/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +2 [ENDURANCE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 20/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes : Wakizashi standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 19/25.

Bonus : +50 Attaque (lorsqu'utilisé).

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +3 [AGILITE].

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/7):_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin (équipé) : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Dératisateur : Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

Bonus : +50% de dégâts sur les rats.

Bonus : Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs.

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Naruto-sensei : Bien que n'étant pas officiellement un sensei, vous êtes considéré comme tel par ceux à qui vous enseignez quelque chose.

Bonus : Permet d'enseigner tout Jutsu dont la maitrise a atteint le niveau 30.

Bonus : +30% expérience-jutsu pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Bonus : -10% consommation PC/PE pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Chef Cuistot : Vous avez atteint le sommet de l'art qu'est la cuisine.

Bonus : +50% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Bonus : +50% d'effets pour la nourriture que vous cuisinez.

Bonus : -10% sur les prix d'achats de la nourriture.

Prince de Konoha : Vous avez la légitimité requise pour vous proclamer prince du village de Konoha.

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% d'attirance de la part des personnes possédant l'Avantage Princesse ou doté du Titre Princesse.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience-relationnel.

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Détesté (97,8%).

KXXXXX (Kyubi) : Méfiant (69%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (57,8%).

Kakashi Hatake : Elève mignon (37,2%).

Gaï Maïto : Jeune homme fougueux en attente de libérer les flammes de sa jeunesse (22%).

Anko Mitarashi (kunoichi) : Elève adorable (94%).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Petit frère tapageur (54,9%).

Hana Inuzuka (kunoïchi) : Intéressant (98,7%).

Tenten Ryuga (kunoïchi) : Amoureuse (1,2%).

Lee Rock (shinobi) : Eternel rival (41%).

Neji Hyuga (shinobi) : Incompétent (15,1%).

Ino Yamanaka (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (21,4%).

Shikamaru Nara (shinobi): Camarade de classe galère (71,5%).

Sakura Haruno (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (22,3%).

Choji Akimichi (shinobi) : Bon camarade de classe (77%).

Kiba Inuzuka (shinobi) : Camarade de meute (88%).

Shino Aburame (shinobi) : … (68,7%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (77,9%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Béguin (89,5%).

Mayuri Ryuga (civil) : Apprécié (48,9%).

Sasuke Uchiwa (civil) : Gêneur potentiel (11%).

Hinata Hyuga (civile) : Amoureuse (64%).

Konohamaru Sarutobi (civil) : Nii-san (38%)

Mizuki (prisonnier) : Haï (Max).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 100 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +500% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 72 (4%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des projectiles.

Passif : +72% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 50 (84%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +50% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -5,0% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 41 (7%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +41% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -4,1% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 15 (71%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu.

Passif : +15% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Passif : -1,5% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (78%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +25% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,5% de PC et de PE consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 24 (11%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +24% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,4% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 49 (61%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +49% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -4,9% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy, avec un corps entièrement fonctionnel.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +1000% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Renzoku Kawarimi] : (Actif) : Lvl 41 (2%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une chaîne de [Kawarimis].

Coût : 40 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Délai entre 2 [Kawarimis] : 0,59 seconde.

Actif : 6 [Kawarimis] maximum par chaîne.

Actif : portée maximale du [Kawarimi].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 59 (46%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 5 900 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 75 (38%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 750 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 75 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (41%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de faire exploser ses propres Kage Bunshins.

Cout : 100% des PC du clone détruit.

Actif : Permet de sacrifier un clone pour créer une explosion de puissance proportionnelle à la quantité de PC qu'il possédait au moment de sa destruction.

Actif : L'expérience et les souvenirs du clone détruit par ce jutsu sont définitivement perdus et l'utilisateur ne peut pas les récupérer.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

[Goken] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 58 (17%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu perforant et destructeur également connu sous le nom de « poing fort ».

Cout : 3 PE/minute.

Actif : +87% [FORCE].

Actif : +87% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +87% [AGILITE].

Actif : +87% [ENDURANCE].

Actif : +87% [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +17,4% [FORCE].

Passif : +17,4% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +17,4% [AGILITE].

Passif : +17,4% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +17,4% [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires. Bien qu'illusoires, ces clones disposent désormais d'une ombre.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 100 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

 ** _Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 57 (14%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang B ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +5,7% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +5,7% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives. Il est désormais possible de créer une balise explosive spontanée en utilisant une goutte de sang de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +100% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage. Il est désormais possible de sceller des êtres vivants dans les rouleaux de stockage dont la quantité de chakra est inférieure à celle de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +100% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] (Actif) : Lvl 51 (43%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant le long du tronc d'un arbre sans l'aide de ses mains.

Coût : 3 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 4,9 secondes.

Passif : +15.3% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'eau)] (Actif) : Lvl 27 (49%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant à la surface de l'eau sans couler.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 7,3 secondes.

Passif : +13,5% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 96 (48%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +384% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +9,6% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +9,6% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +9,6% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 60 (86%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 7.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 60% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 83 (21%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 41 500 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 8 300 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +100% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +100% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

[Cuisinier-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 55 (39%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra comme « ingrédient » supplémentaire dans vos recettes et ainsi renforcer leurs effets, voire en créer de nouveaux.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon recette utilisée.

Actif : 55% du chakra utilisé pour préparer de la nourriture peut être restaurée en mangeant ladite nourriture (effet cumulable/améliorable grâce aux effets de la nourriture).

Passif : +110% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +110% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 98 (6%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +98% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +98% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Masseur-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 63 (62%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra pour augmenter les effets d'un massage.

Actif : 1 PC par action durant le massage.

Actif : 63% du chakra utilisé pour le massage peut être transférée à la cible pour restaurer ses réserves.

Actif : +63% de vitesse de récupération des PC pendant le massage.

Passif : +126% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +126% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 59 (42%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +59% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +59% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Forgeron-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 21 (28%). Permet d'utiliser e chakra pour améliorer le forgeage de tout type d'objet.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon l'objet forgé.

Actif : -21% de perte de PC lorsque du chakra est utilisé pour renforcer spontanément les propriétés de l'objet forgé.

Passif : +42% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +42% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

[Mitarashi Dango !]

Objectif : Parvenez à recréer les véritables Mitarashi Dangos à partir de la recette originale fournie par Anko.

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Inconnu.

Echec : Diminution du [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi (seulement si abandon).

[Aidez à la construction du grand pont de Nami no kuni !]

Objectif : Assurez-vous que la construction du grand pont de Nami no kuni arrive à son terme, quitte à devoir participer à ladite construction si besoin est.

Limite de temps : indéfini (jusqu'à l'achèvement du pont).

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : +1000 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Nami. Ryos en quantité proportionnelle à la qualité de la prestation. Autres.

Echec : Indéfini. Mort possible.

 ** _INVENTAIRE (12/31) :_**

18 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

7 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 10000 ryos.

4 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 20000 ryos.

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 100000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

23 shurikens.

38 kunaïs.

5 pilules de chakra.

24 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

5 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Hinata.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Hinata Hyuga.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Femme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritière du clan Hyuga.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Niveau (Lvl) : 13.

Expérience (Exp) : 79%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 660/660.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 1420/1420.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 410/410.

Régénération PV : 44 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 71 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 41 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 100%.

Attaque : 165.

Défense : 175.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 27 + 34,0% + 11 (47)

[RESISTANCE] : 19 + 9,0% + 11 (31)

[VITESSE] : 48 + 52,0% + 16 (88)

[DEXTERITE] : 64 + 52,0% + 11 (108)

[AGILITE] : 66 + 52,0% + 13 (113)

[ENDURANCE] : 23 + 29,4% + 12 (41)

[CONSTITUTION] : 33 + 0% + 11 (44)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 27 + 20% + 11 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 16 - 10% + 11 (25)

[MENTALITE] : 28 + 48,8% + 11 (52)

[CHAKRA] : 59 + 2,3% + 11 (71)

[SAGESSE] : 75 + 32,6% + 11 (110)

[CHARISME] : 23 - 10% + 11 (30)

[CHANCE] : 19 + 0% + 11 (30)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Hyuga (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Hyuga, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10 [AGILITE].

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +30 [SAGESSE].

Passif : +100% expérience [Juuken].

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Hyuga débloquées.

Byakugan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène byakugan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Byakugan].

Passif : +30% [MENTALITE].

Réfléchie (Semi-Permanent) : Vous réfléchissez avant d'agir, ce qui vous permet d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats.

Passif : +20% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

Amoureuse (Semi-Permanent) : Vos sentiments peuvent vous faire accomplir des exploits, dans les bonnes circonstances.

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE] (+20% [ENDURANCE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE] (+20% [VOLONTE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE] (+20% [MENTALITE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Non-confiance en soi (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des capacités, mais n'osez pas les laisser s'exprimer.

Passif : -20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [MENTALITE].

Timidité (Semi-Permanent) : Votre timidité frôle le handicap et limite votre capacité à interagir avec les autres.

Bonus : -10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [CHARISME].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête :

Cou : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 19/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Torse : Veste rembourrée. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Corsaire. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 23/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/3):_**

Etudiant (Défaut) : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin (Défaut) : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Princesse de Konoha : Vous avez la légitimité requise pour vous proclamer princesse du village de Konoha.

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% d'attirance de la part des personnes possédant l'Avantage Prince ou doté du Titre Prince.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience-relationnel.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 41 (23%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 5,9 secondes.

Actif : +20.5% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 38 (41%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 6,2 secondes.

Actif : 380 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 25 (51%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 16 (54%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 600 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 11 (14%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 110 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 11 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 90 (71%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +45% [FORCE].

Actif : +45% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +45% [VITESSE].

Actif : +45% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +45% [AGILITE].

Actif : +45% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +9% [FORCE].

Passif : +9% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +9% [VITESSE].

Passif : +9% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +9% [AGILITE].

Passif : +9% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Hyuga] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 90 (34%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Hyuga.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +90% [VITESSE].

Actif : +90% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +90% [AGILITE].

Passif : +18% [VITESSE].

Passif : +18% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +18% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Nintaijutsus :_**

[Juuken] : (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 50 (21%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de frapper avec précision les tenketsus de son adversaire s'il les voit.

Cout : 10 PE/minute + 10 PC/minute.

Actif : +100% [FORCE].

Actif : +100% [VITESSE].

Actif : +100% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +100% [AGILITE].

Passif : +25% [FORCE].

Passif : +25% [VITESSE].

Passif : +25% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +25% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 43 (12%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 43 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Byakugan] (Actif) : Lvl 40 (41%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de disposer d'une vision de 359° avec un unique angle mort de 1° dans le milieu du dos.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde.

Portée maximale : 10 000 mètres.

Actif : Détecte tout [Genjutsu] de rang C ou inférieur.

Actif : Voit les tenketsus dans le corps d'une personne.

Actif : +4,0% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (6%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +2,5% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +2,5% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 23 (14%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +92% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +2,3% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +2,3% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +2,3% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 70 (11%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +7,0 % [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (3%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant le long du tronc d'un arbre sans l'aide de ses mains.

Coût : 3 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 6,4 secondes.

Passif : +10,8% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 30 (84%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +30% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 30 (84%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +30% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Médecin] (Passif) : Lvl 51 (12%). Permet de guérir des personnes en confectionnant des médicaments à base de plantes.

Passif : +51% de rapidité à la création de médicaments.

Passif : +51% d'efficacité aux médicaments confectionnés par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Sasuke.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritier du clan Uchiwa.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Elément secondaire : Katon.

Niveau (Lvl) : 17.

Expérience (Exp) : 61%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 735/735.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 2040/2040.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 420/420.

Régénération PV : 49 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 102 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 42 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 68%.

Attaque : 260.

Défense : 300.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 29 + 27,9% + 15 (52)

[RESISTANCE] : 32 + 27,9% + 15 (55)

[VITESSE] : 27 + 27,9% + 20 (54)

[DEXTERITE] : 27 + 8,9% + 15 (43)

[AGILITE] : 43 + 8,9% + 15 (60)

[ENDURANCE] : 24 + 8,9% + 16 (42)

[CONSTITUTION] : 39 - 20% + 18 (49)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 36 - 20% + 15 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 41 + 30,7% + 15 (68)

[MENTALITE] : 37 + 20,7% + 15 (59)

[CHAKRA] : 93 - 10% + 19 (102)

[SAGESSE] : 81 – 31,9% + 15 (70)

[CHARISME] : 28 + 30% + 15 (51)

[CHANCE] : 27 - 10% + 15 (39)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uchiwa (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uchiwa, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10 [MENTALITE].

Passif : +50 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100% expérience [Ninjutsu].

Passif : -50% PC consommés pour l'utilisation du [Sharingan].

Bonus : Elément secondaire Katon débloqué.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uchiwa débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Survivant meurtri (Semi-Permanent) : Une confrontation avec la mort vous a laissé traumatisé, mais également déterminé à survivre jusqu'au bout.

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +30% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [CONSTITUTION].

Indifférent : Ceux qui vous entourent ne sont d'aucun intérêt pour vous, donc vous ne voyez pas d'intérêt à interagir avec eux plus que nécessaire.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Arrogant (Semi-Permanent) : Vous vous estimez supérieur à ceux qui vous entoure, et refusez de considérer l'idée qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Vengeur (Semi-Permanent) : Vous êtes obsédé par l'idée de vous venger, et prêt à tout pour parvenir à vos fins.

Passif : +20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] contre Itachi Uchiwa.

Solitaire (Semi-Permanente) : Vous préférez le silence à la compagnie d'autres personnes, que vous jugez ennuyeuses.

Passif : +20% [CHARISME].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si non-membre d'une équipe.

Passif : -10% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si membre d'une équipe.

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Cou :

Torse : Chemise Uchiwa. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +2 [CHAKRA].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Chauffe-bras (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Bermuda. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 23/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/3):_**

Je suis un Uchiwa (Défaut) : Vous êtes membre du clan Uchiwa, et fier de l'être.

Bonus : +10 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Bonus : +20% de puissance pour les Ninjutsus de type Katon.

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

 **Non-élémentaires :**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 49 (51%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 5,1 secondes.

Actif : +24,5% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 49 (34%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 5,1 secondes.

Actif : 490 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (26%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

 **Katon :**

[Boule de feu suprême] (Actif) : Lvl 69 (94%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher une énorme boule de feu.

Coût : 50 PC.

Portée maximale : 138 mètres.

Temps d'activation : 3,1 secondes.

Actif : +276 Attaque.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Balsamine] (Actif) : Lvl 89 (7%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher plusieurs petites boules de feu.

Coût : 10 PC par boule de feu.

Portée maximale : 89 mètres.

Nombre maximal de boules de feu : 8.

Temps d'activation : 1,1 secondes.

Actif : +89 Attaque (x8).

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Feu du Dragon] (Actif) : Lvl 49 (26%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher des flammes sur un fil, ou autre objet long, pour y mettre le feu.

Coût : 30 PC.

Portée maximale : Egale à la longueur du support à enflammer.

Temps d'activation : 5,1 secondes.

Actif : +49 Attaque/seconde.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 89 (46%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +44,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +44,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +44,5% [VITESSE].

Actif : +44,5% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +44,5% [AGILITE].

Actif : +44,5% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,9% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,9% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +8,9% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,9% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +8,9% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,9% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Uchiwa] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 95 (64%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Uchiwa.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +142,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +142,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +142,5% [VITESSE].

Passif : +19% [FORCE].

Passif : +19% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +19% [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 41 (21%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 41 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Verouillé) : Lvl 7 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 2 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang E ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang E ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +0,7% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +0,7% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 83 (26%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +8,3% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 89 (31%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +89% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 89 (31%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +89% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken furtif] (Actif) : Lvl 40 (41%). Rang D. Consiste à lancer deux shurikens en cachant le second dans l'ombre du premier.

Coût : 1 PE.

Portée maximale : 200 mètres.

Actif : +50 Attaque (x2).

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Evasion des cordes] (Actif) : Lvl 67 (18%). Rang E. Permet de se libérer de certaines entraves.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 3,3 secondes.

Actif : Permet de se libérer de tout type d'entraves non-renforcées par chakra.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 25 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 19)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Genin (chef d'équipe suppléant).

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Jinchuriki (Kyubi).

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 22.

Expérience (Exp) : 12%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 5025/5025.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 10120/10120.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 1650/1650.

Régénération PV : 335 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 506 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 165 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 90%.

Attaque : 675.

Défense : 670.

Argent : 476 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 10.

[FORCE] : 74 + 47,7% +16 (125)

[RESISTANCE] : 64 + 77,7% + 11 (125)

[VITESSE] : 74 + 30% + 22 (118)

[DEXTERITE] : 120 + 20% + 10 (154)

[AGILITE] : 81 + 78,5% + 14 (159)

[ENDURANCE] : 96 + 58,5% + 13 (165)

[CONSTITUTION] : 143 + 48,5% + 110 (335)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 91 – 50% + 10 (56)

[VOLONTE] : 32 – 14,3% + 10 (38)

[MENTALITE] : 53 – 14,6% + 10 (55)

[CHAKRA] : 247 + 19,7% + 210 (506)

[SAGESSE] : 268 + 67,3% + 10 (458)

[CHARISME] : 113 + 40% + 10 (157)

[CHANCE] : 45 + 10% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Vision Nocturne (Permanent) : Certaines circonstances particulières vont ont permis d'acquérir la capacité de voir la nuit. Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que les renards sont des chasseurs nocturnes…

Passif : Permet automatiquement d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité, ce qui annule les changements d'état liés à la lumière.

Passif : +10% d'expérience pour les dojutsus lorsqu'utilisés la nuit.

Passif : Vos pupilles deviennent similaires à celle d'un renard, soit fendues verticalement au lieu de rondes.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] si doté de l'avantage Charisme Bestial.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

[Première bataille] : Vous avez expérimenté votre première véritable bataille en tant que shinobi, mais n'avez pas encore rencontré goûté au véritable danger du monde.

Malus : -10% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de soleil. (Rang D). 11/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé quand utilisé.

Cou : Collier en dents de rat. (Rang D). 12/20.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE].

Torse : Veste standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 19/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains : Gants standard de shinobi (Rang C). 20/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [FORCE].

Ceinture : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 17/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Jambe : Pantalon standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 21/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +2 [ENDURANCE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 20/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes : Wakizashi standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 19/25.

Bonus : +50 Attaque (lorsqu'utilisé).

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +3 [AGILITE].

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/7):_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin (équipé) : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Dératisateur : Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

Bonus : +50% de dégâts sur les rats.

Bonus : Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs.

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Naruto-sensei : Bien que n'étant pas officiellement un sensei, vous êtes considéré comme tel par ceux à qui vous enseignez quelque chose.

Bonus : Permet d'enseigner tout Jutsu dont la maitrise a atteint le niveau 30.

Bonus : +30% expérience-jutsu pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Bonus : -10% consommation PC/PE pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Chef Cuistot : Vous avez atteint le sommet de l'art qu'est la cuisine.

Bonus : +50% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Bonus : +50% d'effets pour la nourriture que vous cuisinez.

Bonus : -10% sur les prix d'achats de la nourriture.

Prince de Konoha : Vous avez la légitimité requise pour vous proclamer prince du village de Konoha.

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% d'attirance de la part des personnes possédant l'Avantage Princesse ou doté du Titre Princesse.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience-relationnel.

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Détesté (97,8%).

KXXXXX (Kyubi) : Méfiant (69%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (57,8%).

Kakashi Hatake : Elève mignon (37,2%).

Gaï Maïto : Jeune homme fougueux en attente de libérer les flammes de sa jeunesse (22%).

Anko Mitarashi (kunoichi) : Elève adorable (94%).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Petit frère tapageur (54,9%).

Hana Inuzuka (kunoïchi) : Intéressant (98,7%).

Tenten Ryuga (kunoïchi) : Amoureuse (1%).

Lee Rock (shinobi) : Eternel rival (41%).

Neji Hyuga (shinobi) : Incompétent (15,1%).

Ino Yamanaka (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (21,4%).

Shikamaru Nara (shinobi): Camarade de classe galère (71,5%).

Sakura Haruno (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (22,3%).

Choji Akimichi (shinobi) : Bon camarade de classe (77%).

Kiba Inuzuka (shinobi) : Camarade de meute (88%).

Shino Aburame (shinobi) : … (68,7%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (77,9%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Béguin (89,5%).

Mayuri Ryuga (civil) : Apprécié (48,9%).

Sasuke Uchiwa (civil) : Gêneur potentiel (11%).

Hinata Hyuga (civile) : Amoureuse (64%).

Konohamaru Sarutobi (civil) : Nii-san (38%)

Mizuki (prisonnier) : Haï (Max).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 100 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +500% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Ignorer] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'ignorer dans une certaine mesure les effets négatifs agissant sur la [MENTALITE]

Passif : 2% des effets dus à l'intimidation sont ignorés.

Passif : 1% des effets dus à l'intention meurtrière sont ignorés.

Passif : 0,5% des effets dus à la provocation sont ignorés.

Passif : 0,1% des effets dus aux genjutsus sont ignorés.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 4 niveaux.

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 72 (4%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des projectiles.

Passif : +72% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 50 (84%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +50% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -5,0% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 41 (7%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +41% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -4,1% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 15 (71%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu.

Passif : +15% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Passif : -1,5% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (78%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +25% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,5% de PC et de PE consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 24 (11%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +24% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,4% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 49 (61%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +49% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -4,9% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

 **Non-élémentaires :**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy, avec un corps entièrement fonctionnel.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +1000% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Renzoku Kawarimi] : (Actif) : Lvl 41 (2%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une chaîne de [Kawarimis].

Coût : 40 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Délai entre 2 [Kawarimis] : 0,59 seconde.

Actif : 6 [Kawarimis] maximum par chaîne.

Actif : portée maximale du [Kawarimi].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 59 (46%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 5 900 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 75 (38%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 750 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 75 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (41%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de faire exploser ses propres Kage Bunshins.

Cout : 100% des PC du clone détruit.

Actif : Permet de sacrifier un clone pour créer une explosion de puissance proportionnelle à la quantité de PC qu'il possédait au moment de sa destruction.

Actif : L'expérience et les souvenirs du clone détruit par ce jutsu sont définitivement perdus et l'utilisateur ne peut pas les récupérer.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 **Suiton :**

[Camouflage dans la brume] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer un brouillard épais autour de lui, se dissimulant ainsi à la vue des regards.

Cout : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 9,9 secondes.

Actif : 5 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

[Mizu Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang C. Permet de créer des copies aqueuses de l'utilisateur possédant 10% de la force de son créateur.

Cout : 3 PC/minute/clone.

Temps d'activation : 9,9 secondes.

Répartition chakra : déterminé par l'utilisateur.

Nombre de clones maximum : 1.

Actif : 10 mètres de portée maximale.

Actif : +1% de puissance pour les jutsus de type suiton.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 1 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Prison aqueuse] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une boule d'eau, reliée à l'une de ses mains, dans laquelle ne cible peut être enfermée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se noie ou que l'utilisateur retire sa main.

Coût : 30 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 9,9 secondes.

Actif : Une cible enfermée dans la [Prison aqueuse] ne peut pas se déplacer en raison de la pression exercée par l'eau.

Actif : La résistance de la [Prison aqueuse] est de 30 PV.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

[Goken] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 58 (17%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu perforant et destructeur également connu sous le nom de « poing fort ».

Cout : 3 PE/minute.

Actif : +87% [FORCE].

Actif : +87% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +87% [AGILITE].

Actif : +87% [ENDURANCE].

Actif : +87% [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +17,4% [FORCE].

Passif : +17,4% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +17,4% [AGILITE].

Passif : +17,4% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +17,4% [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires. Bien qu'illusoires, ces clones disposent désormais d'une ombre.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 100 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

 ** _Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 57 (14%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang B ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +5,7% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +5,7% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives. Il est désormais possible de créer une balise explosive spontanée en utilisant une goutte de sang de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +100% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage. Il est désormais possible de sceller des êtres vivants dans les rouleaux de stockage dont la quantité de chakra est inférieure à celle de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +100% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] (Actif) : Lvl 51 (43%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant le long du tronc d'un arbre sans l'aide de ses mains.

Coût : 3 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 4,9 secondes.

Passif : +15.3% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'eau)] (Actif) : Lvl 27 (49%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant à la surface de l'eau sans couler.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 7,3 secondes.

Passif : +13,5% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 96 (48%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +384% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +9,6% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +9,6% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +9,6% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 60 (86%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 7.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 60% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 83 (21%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 41 500 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 8 300 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +100% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +100% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

[Cuisinier-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 55 (39%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra comme « ingrédient » supplémentaire dans vos recettes et ainsi renforcer leurs effets, voire en créer de nouveaux.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon recette utilisée.

Actif : 55% du chakra utilisé pour préparer de la nourriture peut être restaurée en mangeant ladite nourriture (effet cumulable/améliorable grâce aux effets de la nourriture).

Passif : +110% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +110% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 98 (6%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +98% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +98% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Masseur-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 63 (62%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra pour augmenter les effets d'un massage.

Actif : 1 PC par action durant le massage.

Actif : 63% du chakra utilisé pour le massage peut être transférée à la cible pour restaurer ses réserves.

Actif : +63% de vitesse de récupération des PC pendant le massage.

Passif : +126% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +126% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 59 (42%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +59% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +59% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Forgeron-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 21 (28%). Permet d'utiliser e chakra pour améliorer le forgeage de tout type d'objet.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon l'objet forgé.

Actif : -21% de perte de PC lorsque du chakra est utilisé pour renforcer spontanément les propriétés de l'objet forgé.

Passif : +42% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +42% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

[Mitarashi Dango !]

Objectif : Parvenez à recréer les véritables Mitarashi Dangos à partir de la recette originale fournie par Anko.

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Inconnu.

Echec : Diminution du [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi (seulement si abandon).

[Aidez à la construction du grand pont de Nami no kuni !]

Objectif : Assurez-vous que la construction du grand pont de Nami no kuni arrive à son terme, quitte à devoir participer à ladite construction si besoin est.

Objectif secondaire : Faire en sorte que Gato soit mis hors d'état de nuire.

Limite de temps : indéfini (jusqu'à l'achèvement du pont).

Rang de la quête : A.

Succès : +1000 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Nami. Ryos en quantité proportionnelle à la qualité de la prestation. Autres.

Echec : Indéfini. Mort possible.

 ** _INVENTAIRE (13/125) :_**

5 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5 000 000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

50 shurikens.

50 kunaïs.

10 pilules de chakra.

24 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

4 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.

Poids de 80 kg (Rang C). (20/25).

1 papier de chakra.

1 jutsu fuuton.

10 rouleaux de parchemin contenant 100 portions de nourriture faîtes par Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Hinata.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Hinata Hyuga.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Femme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritière du clan Hyuga.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Niveau (Lvl) : 14.

Expérience (Exp) : 4%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 660/660.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 1420/1420.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 410/410.

Régénération PV : 44 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 71 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 41 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 100%.

Attaque : 165.

Défense : 175.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 27 + 34,0% + 11 (47)

[RESISTANCE] : 19 + 9,0% + 11 (31)

[VITESSE] : 48 + 52,0% + 16 (88)

[DEXTERITE] : 64 + 52,0% + 11 (108)

[AGILITE] : 66 + 52,0% + 13 (113)

[ENDURANCE] : 23 + 29,4% + 12 (41)

[CONSTITUTION] : 33 + 0% + 11 (44)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 27 + 20% + 11 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 16 - 10% + 11 (25)

[MENTALITE] : 28 + 48,8% + 11 (52)

[CHAKRA] : 59 + 2,3% + 11 (71)

[SAGESSE] : 75 + 32,6% + 11 (110)

[CHARISME] : 23 - 10% + 11 (30)

[CHANCE] : 19 + 0% + 11 (30)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Hyuga (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Hyuga, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10 [AGILITE].

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +30 [SAGESSE].

Passif : +100% expérience [Juuken].

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Hyuga débloquées.

Byakugan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène byakugan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Byakugan].

Passif : +30% [MENTALITE].

Réfléchie (Semi-Permanent) : Vous réfléchissez avant d'agir, ce qui vous permet d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats.

Passif : +20% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

Amoureuse (Semi-Permanent) : Vos sentiments peuvent vous faire accomplir des exploits, dans les bonnes circonstances.

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE] (+20% [ENDURANCE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE] (+20% [VOLONTE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE] (+20% [MENTALITE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Non-confiance en soi (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des capacités, mais n'osez pas les laisser s'exprimer.

Passif : -20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [MENTALITE].

Timidité (Semi-Permanent) : Votre timidité frôle le handicap et limite votre capacité à interagir avec les autres.

Bonus : -10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [CHARISME].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête :

Cou : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 19/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Torse : Veste rembourrée. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Corsaire. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 23/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/3):_**

Etudiant (Défaut) : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin (Défaut) : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Princesse de Konoha : Vous avez la légitimité requise pour vous proclamer princesse du village de Konoha.

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% d'attirance de la part des personnes possédant l'Avantage Prince ou doté du Titre Prince.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience-relationnel.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 41 (23%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 5,9 secondes.

Actif : +20.5% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 38 (41%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 6,2 secondes.

Actif : 380 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 25 (51%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 16 (54%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 600 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 11 (14%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 110 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 11 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 90 (71%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +45% [FORCE].

Actif : +45% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +45% [VITESSE].

Actif : +45% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +45% [AGILITE].

Actif : +45% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +9% [FORCE].

Passif : +9% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +9% [VITESSE].

Passif : +9% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +9% [AGILITE].

Passif : +9% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Hyuga] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 90 (34%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Hyuga.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +90% [VITESSE].

Actif : +90% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +90% [AGILITE].

Passif : +18% [VITESSE].

Passif : +18% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +18% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Nintaijutsus :_**

[Juuken] : (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 50 (21%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de frapper avec précision les tenketsus de son adversaire s'il les voit.

Cout : 10 PE/minute + 10 PC/minute.

Actif : +100% [FORCE].

Actif : +100% [VITESSE].

Actif : +100% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +100% [AGILITE].

Passif : +25% [FORCE].

Passif : +25% [VITESSE].

Passif : +25% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +25% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 43 (12%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 43 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Byakugan] (Actif) : Lvl 40 (41%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de disposer d'une vision de 359° avec un unique angle mort de 1° dans le milieu du dos.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde.

Portée maximale : 10 000 mètres.

Actif : Détecte tout [Genjutsu] de rang C ou inférieur.

Actif : Voit les tenketsus dans le corps d'une personne.

Actif : +4,0% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (6%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +2,5% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +2,5% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 23 (14%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +92% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +2,3% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +2,3% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +2,3% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 70 (11%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +7,0 % [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (3%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant le long du tronc d'un arbre sans l'aide de ses mains.

Coût : 3 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 6,4 secondes.

Passif : +10,8% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 30 (84%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +30% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 30 (84%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +30% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Médecin] (Passif) : Lvl 51 (12%). Permet de guérir des personnes en confectionnant des médicaments à base de plantes.

Passif : +51% de rapidité à la création de médicaments.

Passif : +51% d'efficacité aux médicaments confectionnés par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Sasuke.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritier du clan Uchiwa.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Elément secondaire : Katon.

Niveau (Lvl) : 18.

Expérience (Exp) : 23%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 735/735.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 2040/2040.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 420/420.

Régénération PV : 49 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 102 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 42 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 68%.

Attaque : 260.

Défense : 300.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 29 + 27,9% + 15 (52)

[RESISTANCE] : 32 + 27,9% + 15 (55)

[VITESSE] : 27 + 27,9% + 20 (54)

[DEXTERITE] : 27 + 8,9% + 15 (43)

[AGILITE] : 43 + 8,9% + 15 (60)

[ENDURANCE] : 24 + 8,9% + 16 (42)

[CONSTITUTION] : 39 - 20% + 18 (49)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 36 - 20% + 15 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 41 + 30,7% + 15 (68)

[MENTALITE] : 37 + 20,7% + 15 (59)

[CHAKRA] : 93 - 10% + 19 (102)

[SAGESSE] : 81 – 31,9% + 15 (70)

[CHARISME] : 28 + 30% + 15 (51)

[CHANCE] : 27 - 10% + 15 (39)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uchiwa (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uchiwa, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10 [MENTALITE].

Passif : +50 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100% expérience [Ninjutsu].

Passif : -50% PC consommés pour l'utilisation du [Sharingan].

Bonus : Elément secondaire Katon débloqué.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uchiwa débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Survivant meurtri (Semi-Permanent) : Une confrontation avec la mort vous a laissé traumatisé, mais également déterminé à survivre jusqu'au bout.

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +30% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [CONSTITUTION].

Indifférent : Ceux qui vous entourent ne sont d'aucun intérêt pour vous, donc vous ne voyez pas d'intérêt à interagir avec eux plus que nécessaire.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Arrogant (Semi-Permanent) : Vous vous estimez supérieur à ceux qui vous entoure, et refusez de considérer l'idée qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Vengeur (Semi-Permanent) : Vous êtes obsédé par l'idée de vous venger, et prêt à tout pour parvenir à vos fins.

Passif : +20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] contre Itachi Uchiwa.

Solitaire (Semi-Permanente) : Vous préférez le silence à la compagnie d'autres personnes, que vous jugez ennuyeuses.

Passif : +20% [CHARISME].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si non-membre d'une équipe.

Passif : -10% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si membre d'une équipe.

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Cou :

Torse : Chemise Uchiwa. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +2 [CHAKRA].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Chauffe-bras (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Bermuda. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 23/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/3):_**

Je suis un Uchiwa (Défaut) : Vous êtes membre du clan Uchiwa, et fier de l'être.

Bonus : +10 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Bonus : +20% de puissance pour les Ninjutsus de type Katon.

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

 **Non-élémentaires :**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 49 (51%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 5,1 secondes.

Actif : +24,5% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 49 (34%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 5,1 secondes.

Actif : 490 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (26%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

 **Katon :**

[Boule de feu suprême] (Actif) : Lvl 69 (94%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher une énorme boule de feu.

Coût : 50 PC.

Portée maximale : 138 mètres.

Temps d'activation : 3,1 secondes.

Actif : +276 Attaque.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Balsamine] (Actif) : Lvl 89 (7%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher plusieurs petites boules de feu.

Coût : 10 PC par boule de feu.

Portée maximale : 89 mètres.

Nombre maximal de boules de feu : 8.

Temps d'activation : 1,1 secondes.

Actif : +89 Attaque (x8).

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Feu du Dragon] (Actif) : Lvl 49 (26%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher des flammes sur un fil, ou autre objet long, pour y mettre le feu.

Coût : 30 PC.

Portée maximale : Egale à la longueur du support à enflammer.

Temps d'activation : 5,1 secondes.

Actif : +49 Attaque/seconde.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 89 (46%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +44,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +44,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +44,5% [VITESSE].

Actif : +44,5% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +44,5% [AGILITE].

Actif : +44,5% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,9% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,9% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +8,9% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,9% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +8,9% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,9% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Uchiwa] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 95 (64%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Uchiwa.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +142,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +142,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +142,5% [VITESSE].

Passif : +19% [FORCE].

Passif : +19% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +19% [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 41 (21%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 41 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Verouillé) : Lvl 7 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 2 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang E ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang E ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +0,7% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +0,7% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 83 (26%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +8,3% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 89 (31%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +89% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 89 (31%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +89% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken furtif] (Actif) : Lvl 40 (41%). Rang D. Consiste à lancer deux shurikens en cachant le second dans l'ombre du premier.

Coût : 1 PE.

Portée maximale : 200 mètres.

Actif : +50 Attaque (x2).

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Evasion des cordes] (Actif) : Lvl 67 (18%). Rang E. Permet de se libérer de certaines entraves.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 3,3 secondes.

Actif : Permet de se libérer de tout type d'entraves non-renforcées par chakra.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 25 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 20)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Genin (chef d'équipe suppléant).

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Jinchuriki (Kyubi).

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 28.

Expérience (Exp) : 86%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 5025/5025.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 10240/10240.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 1710/1710.

Régénération PV : 335 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 512 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 171 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 100% (+25% expérience-jutsu).

Attaque : 685.

Défense : 680.

Argent : 1467 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 75 + 48,3% +16 (127)

[RESISTANCE] : 65 + 78,3% + 11 (127)

[VITESSE] : 75 + 30% + 22 (120)

[DEXTERITE] : 120 + 20% + 10 (154)

[AGILITE] : 82 + 79,1% + 14 (161)

[ENDURANCE] : 99 + 59,1% + 13 (171)

[CONSTITUTION] : 144 + 49,1% + 110 (325)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 121 – 50% + 10 (71)

[VOLONTE] : 32 – 14,2% + 10 (38)

[MENTALITE] : 60 – 14,3% + 13 (64)

[CHAKRA] : 252 + 19,9% + 210 (512)

[SAGESSE] : 273 + 83.8% + 10 (512)

[CHARISME] : 113 + 40% + 10 (157)

[CHANCE] : 45 + 10% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Vision Nocturne (Permanent) : Certaines circonstances particulières vont ont permis d'acquérir la capacité de voir la nuit. Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que les renards sont des chasseurs nocturnes…

Passif : Permet automatiquement d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité, ce qui annule les changements d'état liés à la lumière.

Passif : +10% d'expérience pour les dojutsus lorsqu'utilisés la nuit.

Passif : Vos pupilles deviennent similaires à celle d'un renard, soit fendues verticalement au lieu de rondes.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] si doté de l'avantage Charisme Bestial.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de soleil. (Rang D). 11/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé quand utilisé.

Cou : Collier en dents de rat. (Rang D). 12/20.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE].

Torse : Veste standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 19/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains : Gants standard de shinobi (Rang C). 20/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [FORCE].

Ceinture : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 17/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Jambe : Pantalon standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 21/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +2 [ENDURANCE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 20/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes : Wakizashi standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 19/25.

Bonus : +50 Attaque (lorsqu'utilisé).

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +3 [AGILITE].

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/7) :_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin (équipé) : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Dératisateur : Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

Bonus : +50% de dégâts sur les rats.

Bonus : Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs.

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfaite femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Naruto-sensei : Bien que n'étant pas officiellement un sensei, vous êtes considéré comme tel par ceux à qui vous enseignez quelque chose.

Bonus : Permet d'enseigner tout Jutsu dont la maitrise a atteint le niveau 30.

Bonus : +30% expérience-jutsu pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Bonus : -10% consommation PC/PE pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Chef Cuistot : Vous avez atteint le sommet de l'art qu'est la cuisine.

Bonus : +50% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Bonus : +50% d'effets pour la nourriture que vous cuisinez.

Bonus : -10% sur les prix d'achats de la nourriture.

Prince de Konoha : Vous avez la légitimité requise pour vous proclamer prince du village de Konoha.

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% d'attirance de la part des personnes possédant l'Avantage Princesse ou doté du Titre Princesse.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience-relationnel.

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Détesté (97,8%).

KXXXXX (Kyubi) : Méfiant (69%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (57,8%).

Kakashi Hatake : Elève mignon (37,2%).

Gaï Maïto : Jeune homme fougueux en attente de libérer les flammes de sa jeunesse (22%).

Anko Mitarashi (kunoichi) : Elève adorable (94%).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Petit frère tapageur (54,9%).

Hana Inuzuka (kunoïchi) : Intéressant (98,7%).

Tenten Ryuga (kunoïchi) : Amoureuse (1%).

Lee Rock (shinobi) : Eternel rival (41%).

Neji Hyuga (shinobi) : Incompétent (15,1%).

Ino Yamanaka (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (21,4%).

Shikamaru Nara (shinobi): Camarade de classe galère (71,5%).

Sakura Haruno (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (22,3%).

Choji Akimichi (shinobi) : Bon camarade de classe (77%).

Kiba Inuzuka (shinobi) : Camarade de meute (88%).

Shino Aburame (shinobi) : … (68,7%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (77,9%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Béguin (89,5%).

Mayuri Ryuga (civil) : Apprécié (48,9%).

Sasuke Uchiwa (civil) : Gêneur potentiel (11%).

Hinata Hyuga (civile) : Amoureuse (64%).

Konohamaru Sarutobi (civil) : Nii-san (38%)

Mizuki (prisonnier) : Haï (Max).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 100 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +500% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Ignorer] (Passif) : Lvl 5 (12%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'ignorer dans une certaine mesure les effets négatifs agissant sur la [MENTALITE]

Passif : 10% des effets dus à l'intimidation sont ignorés.

Passif : 5% des effets dus à l'intention meurtrière sont ignorés.

Passif : 2,5% des effets dus à la provocation sont ignorés.

Passif : 0,5% des effets dus aux genjutsus sont ignorés.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 4 niveaux.

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 72 (7%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des projectiles.

Passif : +72% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 50 (87%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +50% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -5,0% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 41 (11%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +41% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -4,1% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 15 (73%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu.

Passif : +15% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Passif : -1,5% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (79%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +25% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,5% de PC et de PE consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 24 (36%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +24% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,4% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 49 (64%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +49% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -4,9% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Mentalité] (Passif) : Lvl 3 (14%). Permet à l'utilisateur de disposer d'un mental d'acier.

Passif : +1 [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] par niveau.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

 **Non-élémentaires :**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy, avec un corps entièrement fonctionnel.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +1000% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Renzoku Kawarimi] : (Actif) : Lvl 43 (24%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une chaîne de [Kawarimis].

Coût : 40 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Délai entre 2 [Kawarimis] : 0,57 seconde.

Actif : 6 [Kawarimis] maximum par chaîne.

Actif : portée maximale du [Kawarimi].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 62 (31%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 6 200 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 76 (9%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 760 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 76 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Actif) : Lvl 66 (4%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de faire exploser ses propres Kage Bunshins.

Cout : 100% des PC du clone détruit.

Actif : Permet de sacrifier un clone pour créer une explosion de puissance proportionnelle à la quantité de PC qu'il possédait au moment de sa destruction.

Actif : L'expérience et les souvenirs du clone détruit par ce jutsu sont définitivement perdus et l'utilisateur ne peut pas les récupérer.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 **Suiton :**

[Camouflage dans la brume] (Actif) : Lvl 21 (62%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer un brouillard épais autour de lui, se dissimulant ainsi à la vue des regards.

Cout : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 7,9 secondes.

Actif : 105 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

[Mizu Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 17 (21%). Rang C. Permet de créer des copies aqueuses de l'utilisateur possédant 10% de la force de son créateur.

Cout : 3 PC/minute/clone.

Temps d'activation : 8,3 secondes.

Répartition chakra : déterminé par l'utilisateur.

Nombre de clones maximum : 2.

Actif : 170 mètres de portée maximale.

Actif : +17% de puissance pour les jutsus de type suiton.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 17 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Prison aqueuse] (Actif) : Lvl 15 (64%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une boule d'eau, reliée à l'une de ses mains, dans laquelle ne cible peut être enfermée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se noie ou que l'utilisateur retire sa main.

Coût : 30 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 8,5 secondes.

Actif : Une cible enfermée dans la [Prison aqueuse] ne peut pas se déplacer en raison de la pression exercée par l'eau.

Actif : La résistance de la [Prison aqueuse] est de 450 PV.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

[Goken] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 60 (48%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu perforant et destructeur également connu sous le nom de « poing fort ».

Cout : 3 PE/minute.

Actif : +90% [FORCE].

Actif : +90% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +90% [AGILITE].

Actif : +90% [ENDURANCE].

Actif : +90% [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +18% [FORCE].

Passif : +18% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +18% [AGILITE].

Passif : +18% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +18% [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires. Bien qu'illusoires, ces clones disposent désormais d'une ombre.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 100 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

 ** _Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 58 (1%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang B ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +5,8% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +5,8% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives. Il est désormais possible de créer une balise explosive spontanée en utilisant une goutte de sang de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +100% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage. Il est désormais possible de sceller des êtres vivants dans les rouleaux de stockage dont la quantité de chakra est inférieure à celle de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +100% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] (Actif) : Lvl 57 (60%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant le long du tronc d'un arbre sans l'aide de ses mains.

Coût : 3 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 4,3 secondes.

Passif : +17,1% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'eau)] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (12%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant à la surface de l'eau sans couler.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 6,4 secondes.

Passif : +18% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 98 (87%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +392% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +9,8% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +9,8% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +9,8% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 62 (8%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 7.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 62% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 86 (12%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 43 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 8 600 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +100% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +100% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

[Cuisinier-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 55 (39%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra comme « ingrédient » supplémentaire dans vos recettes et ainsi renforcer leurs effets, voire en créer de nouveaux.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon recette utilisée.

Actif : 55% du chakra utilisé pour préparer de la nourriture peut être restaurée en mangeant ladite nourriture (effet cumulable/améliorable grâce aux effets de la nourriture).

Passif : +110% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +110% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 98 (6%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +98% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +98% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Masseur-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 63 (62%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra pour augmenter les effets d'un massage.

Actif : 1 PC par action durant le massage.

Actif : 63% du chakra utilisé pour le massage peut être transférée à la cible pour restaurer ses réserves.

Actif : +63% de vitesse de récupération des PC pendant le massage.

Passif : +126% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +126% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 59 (42%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +59% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +59% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Forgeron-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 21 (28%). Permet d'utiliser e chakra pour améliorer le forgeage de tout type d'objet.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon l'objet forgé.

Actif : -21% de perte de PC lorsque du chakra est utilisé pour renforcer spontanément les propriétés de l'objet forgé.

Passif : +42% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +42% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

[Mitarashi Dango !]

Objectif : Parvenez à recréer les véritables Mitarashi Dangos à partir de la recette originale fournie par Anko.

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Inconnu.

Echec : Diminution du [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi (seulement si abandon).

[Aidez à la construction du grand pont de Nami no kuni !]

Objectif : Assurez-vous que la construction du grand pont de Nami no kuni arrive à son terme, quitte à devoir participer à ladite construction si besoin est.

Objectif n°2 : Battez Zabuza et son complice.

Objectif secondaire : Faire en sorte que Gato soit mis hors d'état de nuire.

Limite de temps : indéfini (jusqu'à l'achèvement du pont).

Rang de la quête : A.

Succès : +2000 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Nami. Ryos en quantité proportionnelle à la qualité de la prestation. Autres.

Echec : Indéfini. Mort possible.

[Finissez la formation spéciale de Kakashi… Eh bien, faîtes semblant au moins !]

Objectif : Apprenez le Jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] et montrez le résultat de votre travail à Kakashi.

Limite de temps : Une semaine.

Rang de la quête : D.

Succès : \+ 100 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Kakashi Hatake.

Echec : Vous avez déjà réussi la formation, vous vous posez vraiment cette question ?

 ** _INVENTAIRE (1/127) :_**

5 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5 000 000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

50 shurikens.

50 kunaïs.

10 pilules de chakra.

24 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

4 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.

Poids de 80 kg (Rang C). (20/25).

1 papier de chakra.

1 jutsu fuuton.

10 rouleaux de parchemin contenant 100 portions de nourriture faîtes par Naruto Uzumaki.

2 lames brisées de Kubikiribocho.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Hinata.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Hinata Hyuga.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Femme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritière du clan Hyuga.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Niveau (Lvl) : 15.

Expérience (Exp) : 79%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 660/660.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 1420/1420.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 410/410.

Régénération PV : 44 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 71 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 41 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 100%.

Attaque : 165.

Défense : 175.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 27 + 34,0% + 11 (47)

[RESISTANCE] : 19 + 9,0% + 11 (31)

[VITESSE] : 48 + 52,0% + 16 (88)

[DEXTERITE] : 64 + 52,0% + 11 (108)

[AGILITE] : 66 + 52,0% + 13 (113)

[ENDURANCE] : 23 + 29,4% + 12 (41)

[CONSTITUTION] : 33 + 0% + 11 (44)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 27 + 20% + 11 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 16 - 10% + 11 (25)

[MENTALITE] : 28 + 48,8% + 11 (52)

[CHAKRA] : 59 + 2,3% + 11 (71)

[SAGESSE] : 75 + 32,6% + 11 (110)

[CHARISME] : 23 - 10% + 11 (30)

[CHANCE] : 19 + 0% + 11 (30)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Hyuga (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Hyuga, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10 [AGILITE].

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +30 [SAGESSE].

Passif : +100% expérience [Juuken].

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Hyuga débloquées.

Byakugan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène byakugan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Byakugan].

Passif : +30% [MENTALITE].

Réfléchie (Semi-Permanent) : Vous réfléchissez avant d'agir, ce qui vous permet d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats.

Passif : +20% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

Amoureuse (Semi-Permanent) : Vos sentiments peuvent vous faire accomplir des exploits, dans les bonnes circonstances.

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE] (+20% [ENDURANCE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE] (+20% [VOLONTE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE] (+20% [MENTALITE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Non-confiance en soi (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des capacités, mais n'osez pas les laisser s'exprimer.

Passif : -20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [MENTALITE].

Timidité (Semi-Permanent) : Votre timidité frôle le handicap et limite votre capacité à interagir avec les autres.

Bonus : -10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [CHARISME].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête :

Cou : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 19/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Torse : Veste rembourrée. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Corsaire. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 23/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/3):_**

Etudiant (Défaut) : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin (Défaut) : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Princesse de Konoha : Vous avez la légitimité requise pour vous proclamer princesse du village de Konoha.

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% d'attirance de la part des personnes possédant l'Avantage Prince ou doté du Titre Prince.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience-relationnel.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 41 (23%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 5,9 secondes.

Actif : +20.5% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 38 (41%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 6,2 secondes.

Actif : 380 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 25 (51%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 16 (54%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 600 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 11 (14%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 110 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 11 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 90 (71%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +45% [FORCE].

Actif : +45% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +45% [VITESSE].

Actif : +45% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +45% [AGILITE].

Actif : +45% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +9% [FORCE].

Passif : +9% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +9% [VITESSE].

Passif : +9% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +9% [AGILITE].

Passif : +9% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Hyuga] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 90 (34%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Hyuga.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +90% [VITESSE].

Actif : +90% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +90% [AGILITE].

Passif : +18% [VITESSE].

Passif : +18% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +18% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Nintaijutsus :_**

[Juuken] : (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 50 (21%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de frapper avec précision les tenketsus de son adversaire s'il les voit.

Cout : 10 PE/minute + 10 PC/minute.

Actif : +100% [FORCE].

Actif : +100% [VITESSE].

Actif : +100% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +100% [AGILITE].

Passif : +25% [FORCE].

Passif : +25% [VITESSE].

Passif : +25% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +25% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 43 (12%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 43 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Byakugan] (Actif) : Lvl 40 (89%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de disposer d'une vision de 359° avec un unique angle mort de 1° dans le milieu du dos.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde.

Portée maximale : 10 000 mètres.

Actif : Détecte tout [Genjutsu] de rang C ou inférieur.

Actif : Voit les tenketsus dans le corps d'une personne.

Actif : +4,0% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (6%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +2,5% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +2,5% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 23 (14%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +92% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +2,3% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +2,3% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +2,3% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 70 (11%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +7,0 % [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (3%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant le long du tronc d'un arbre sans l'aide de ses mains.

Coût : 3 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 6,4 secondes.

Passif : +10,8% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 30 (84%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +30% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 30 (84%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +30% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Médecin] (Passif) : Lvl 51 (19%). Permet de guérir des personnes en confectionnant des médicaments à base de plantes.

Passif : +51% de rapidité à la création de médicaments.

Passif : +51% d'efficacité aux médicaments confectionnés par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Sasuke.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritier du clan Uchiwa.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Elément secondaire : Katon.

Niveau (Lvl) : 19.

Expérience (Exp) : 3%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 735/735.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 2040/2040.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 420/420.

Régénération PV : 49 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 102 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 42 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 68%.

Attaque : 260.

Défense : 300.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 29 + 27,9% + 15 (52)

[RESISTANCE] : 32 + 27,9% + 15 (55)

[VITESSE] : 27 + 27,9% + 20 (54)

[DEXTERITE] : 27 + 8,9% + 15 (43)

[AGILITE] : 43 + 8,9% + 15 (60)

[ENDURANCE] : 24 + 8,9% + 16 (42)

[CONSTITUTION] : 39 - 20% + 18 (49)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 36 - 20% + 15 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 41 + 30,7% + 15 (68)

[MENTALITE] : 37 + 20,7% + 15 (59)

[CHAKRA] : 93 - 10% + 19 (102)

[SAGESSE] : 81 – 31,9% + 15 (70)

[CHARISME] : 28 + 30% + 15 (51)

[CHANCE] : 27 - 10% + 15 (39)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uchiwa (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uchiwa, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10 [MENTALITE].

Passif : +50 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100% expérience [Ninjutsu].

Passif : -50% PC consommés pour l'utilisation du [Sharingan].

Bonus : Elément secondaire Katon débloqué.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uchiwa débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Survivant meurtri (Semi-Permanent) : Une confrontation avec la mort vous a laissé traumatisé, mais également déterminé à survivre jusqu'au bout.

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +30% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [CONSTITUTION].

Indifférent : Ceux qui vous entourent ne sont d'aucun intérêt pour vous, donc vous ne voyez pas d'intérêt à interagir avec eux plus que nécessaire.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Arrogant (Semi-Permanent) : Vous vous estimez supérieur à ceux qui vous entoure, et refusez de considérer l'idée qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Vengeur (Semi-Permanent) : Vous êtes obsédé par l'idée de vous venger, et prêt à tout pour parvenir à vos fins.

Passif : +20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] contre Itachi Uchiwa.

Solitaire (Semi-Permanente) : Vous préférez le silence à la compagnie d'autres personnes, que vous jugez ennuyeuses.

Passif : +20% [CHARISME].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si non-membre d'une équipe.

Passif : -10% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si membre d'une équipe.

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Cou :

Torse : Chemise Uchiwa. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +2 [CHAKRA].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Chauffe-bras (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Bermuda. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 23/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/3):_**

Je suis un Uchiwa (Défaut) : Vous êtes membre du clan Uchiwa, et fier de l'être.

Bonus : +10 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Bonus : +20% de puissance pour les Ninjutsus de type Katon.

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

 **Non-élémentaires :**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 49 (51%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 5,1 secondes.

Actif : +24,5% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 49 (34%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 5,1 secondes.

Actif : 490 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (26%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

 **Katon :**

[Boule de feu suprême] (Actif) : Lvl 69 (94%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher une énorme boule de feu.

Coût : 50 PC.

Portée maximale : 138 mètres.

Temps d'activation : 3,1 secondes.

Actif : +276 Attaque.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Balsamine] (Actif) : Lvl 89 (7%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher plusieurs petites boules de feu.

Coût : 10 PC par boule de feu.

Portée maximale : 89 mètres.

Nombre maximal de boules de feu : 8.

Temps d'activation : 1,1 secondes.

Actif : +89 Attaque (x8).

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Feu du Dragon] (Actif) : Lvl 49 (26%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher des flammes sur un fil, ou autre objet long, pour y mettre le feu.

Coût : 30 PC.

Portée maximale : Egale à la longueur du support à enflammer.

Temps d'activation : 5,1 secondes.

Actif : +49 Attaque/seconde.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 89 (46%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +44,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +44,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +44,5% [VITESSE].

Actif : +44,5% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +44,5% [AGILITE].

Actif : +44,5% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,9% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,9% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +8,9% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,9% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +8,9% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,9% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Uchiwa] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 95 (64%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Uchiwa.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +142,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +142,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +142,5% [VITESSE].

Passif : +19% [FORCE].

Passif : +19% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +19% [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 41 (21%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 41 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Verouillé) : Lvl 7 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 2 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang E ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang E ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +0,7% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +0,7% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 83 (26%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +8,3% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 89 (31%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +89% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 89 (32%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +89% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken furtif] (Actif) : Lvl 40 (43%). Rang D. Consiste à lancer deux shurikens en cachant le second dans l'ombre du premier.

Coût : 1 PE.

Portée maximale : 200 mètres.

Actif : +50 Attaque (x2).

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Evasion des cordes] (Actif) : Lvl 67 (18%). Rang E. Permet de se libérer de certaines entraves.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 3,3 secondes.

Actif : Permet de se libérer de tout type d'entraves non-renforcées par chakra.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 25 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Kakashi (par utilisation de [Observer])

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Zabuza Momochi.

Rang : Juunin (nukenin).

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 26 ans.

Affiliation : Kiri (rebelles).

Niveau (Lvl) : 61.

Points de Vie (PV) : 4095/4095.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 3920/3920.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 1480/1480.

Attaque : 2341.

Défense : 1925.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 276

[RESISTANCE] : 269

[VITESSE] : 314

[DEXTERITE] : 248

[AGILITE] : 312

[ENDURANCE] : 273

[CONSTITUTION] : 291

[INTELLIGENCE] : 211

[VOLONTE] : 202

[MENTALITE] : 139

[CHAKRA] : 211

[SAGESSE] : 151

[CHARISME] : 148

[CHANCE] : 89

* * *

 ** _Règles du Mugen Tsukuyomi (Deuxième partie) :_**

 ** _REGLES SUR LES MENUS :_**

Par défaut, un Menu s'affiche dans son intégralité.

Il est possible de demander à montrer un onglet spécifique d'un Menu en le précisant au moment de l'ouverture.

Il est possible de demander à montrer une Compétence spécifique du Menu Compétence en le précisant au moment de l'ouverture.

Il est possible de demander à montrer un Jutsu spécifique du Menu Jutsus en le précisant au moment de l'ouverture.

Il est possible de demander à montrer un Titre spécifique du Menu Titre en le précisant au moment de l'ouverture.

Il est possible de demander à montrer un Métier spécifique du Menu Métier en le précisant au moment de l'ouverture.

 ** _REGLES SUR LES INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Lorsque le contrôle de chakra atteint 100%, et aussi longtemps qu'il ne descend pas en dessous de 100%, Naruto obtient un bonus de +25% d'expérience-jutsu. Ce bonus ne s'applique qu'à Naruto.

 ** _REGLES SUR LES CARACTERISTIQUES :_**

Un genin ordinaire possède en moyenne un total de 280 points naturels de [Caractéristiques].

Un genin ordinaire possède en moyenne un total de 500-600 points totaux de [Caractéristiques].

Un chuunin ordinaire possède en moyenne un total de 700 points naturels de [Caractéristiques].

Un chuunin ordinaire possède en moyenne un total de 1500-1700 points totaux de [Caractéristiques].

Un juunin ordinaire possède en moyenne un total de 1400 points naturels de [Caractéristiques].

Un juunin ordinaire possède en moyenne un total de 3000-3500 points totaux de [Caractéristiques].

Certaines nourritures peuvent augmenter temporairement une ou plusieurs [Caractéristiques] lorsque mangées.

 ** _REGLES SUR LES JUTSUS :_**

Sans Titre d'enseignement (Sensei, Professeur…), il n'est possible d'enseigner un Jutsu à quelqu'un que si le Jutsu en question est au moins au niveau 50.

Avec un Titre d'enseignement (Sensei, Professeur…), il est possible d'enseigner un Jutsu à quelqu'un dès le niveau 30.

Concernant le [Kage Bunshin] :

Le niveau du [Kage Bunshin] indique également le niveau maximal auquel un clone peut effectuer une Compétence ou un Jutsu. Ainsi, même si la Compétence ou le Jutsu possède un niveau supérieur au [Kage Bunshin], ladite Compétence ou ledit Jutsu ne disposera que de la puissance qu'il avait au moment où il avait le niveau du [Kage Bunshin].

Les clones peuvent créer d'autres clones capables de transmettre leurs souvenirs, expérience, expérience-caractéristique, expérience-compétence, expérience-jutsu et expérience-métier.

Chaque clone possède un numéro de série.

Le numéro de série d'un clone indique sa génération. Chaque génération est séparée par un tiret.

Un clone possédant le numéro 12-14-26 est le 26ème clone créé par le 14ème clone du 12ème clone. Autrement dit, le il s'agit du 26ème clone de troisième génération créé par le 14ème clone de deuxième génération créé par le 12ème clone de première génération.

Un clone d'une branche particulière ne peut transmettre son expérience et son chakra restant qu'aux clones de sa propre branche. Ainsi, le clone 12-14-26 ne pourra transmettre ses souvenirs et son chakra qu'à l'original, au 12ème clone de première génération, au 14ème clone de deuxième génération créé par le 12ème clone de première génération, ainsi qu'à tous les clones créés par ce 14ème clone de deuxième génération. Dans la continuité, si le 14ème clone de deuxième génération se dissipait à son tour, il pourrait transmettre ces connaissances à tous les clones créé par le 12ème clone de première génération, incluant les souvenirs du clone 12-14-26.

Les clones n'ont pas de PE, ils doivent donc convertir des PC en PE pour pouvoir faire des efforts physiques. Le ratio de conversion est de 4-1.

 ** _REGLES SUR LES QUETES :_**

Les quêtes de rang E n'ont de conséquence qu'au niveau de Naruto lui-même.

Les quêtes de rang D n'ont de conséquence qu'au niveau du client lui-même.

Les quêtes de rang C ont des conséquences à l'échelle d'un village civil.

Les quêtes de rang B ont des conséquences à l'échelle d'un village shinobi.

Les quêtes de rang A ont des conséquences à l'échelle d'un pays.

Les quêtes de rang S ont des conséquences à l'échelle mondiale.

 ** _REGLES SUR L'INVENTAIRE :_**

Lorsqu'un Kage Bunshin explose, les objets qu'il a mis dans son Inventaire son automatiquement transmis à l'Inventaire de l'original, car les objets eux-mêmes sont des originaux.

Si un Kage Bunshin s'auto détruit en utilisant [Kage Bunshin] explosif], les objets dans son Inventaire seront détruits avec lui.

S'il n'y a pas la place de transférer tous les objets dans l'Inventaire du clone dans celui de l'original, Naruto pourra sélectionner les objets qu'il souhaite garder. Les autres seront détruits ou à la demande de Naruto, réapparaitront à l'endroit où ils ont été récupérés en premier lieu.

 ** _REGLES SUR L'INTERFACE :_**

L'Interface a développé une personnalité suite à l'incident [Coucher de soleil], impliquant Gaï et Lee.

L'Interface a une personnalité féminine.

La personnalité de l'Interface a été synthétisée à partir d'au moins une femme ayant existée ou existant. Il se peut également, ou non, qu'elle ait été synthétisée à partir d'une ou plusieurs femmes, d'une femme et plusieurs hommes ou plusieurs femmes et plusieurs hommes.

Si l'Interface a été synthétisée à partir d'une seule femme, elle serait dans ce cas une copie de la femme en question.

L'Interface ne comprend pas bien les sentiments, mais pourrait en avoir pour Naruto, étant la seule personne avec qui elle peut communiquer.

Lorsque l'Interface éprouve une émotion, sa fenêtre de dialogue change de couleur en réaction. L'intensité de la couleur est proportionnelle à l'intensité de l'émotion.


	21. Chapter 21

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 21)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Genin (chef d'équipe suppléant).

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Jinchuriki (Kyubi).

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 28.

Expérience (Exp) : 96%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 5025/5025.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 10240/10240.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 1710/1710.

Régénération PV : 335 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 512 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 171 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 100% (+25% expérience-jutsu).

Attaque : 685.

Défense : 680.

Argent : 1467 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** ** _:_**

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 75 + 48,3% +16 (127)

[RESISTANCE] : 65 + 78,3% + 11 (127)

[VITESSE] : 75 + 30% + 22 (120)

[DEXTERITE] : 120 + 20% + 10 (154)

[AGILITE] : 82 + 79,1% + 14 (161)

[ENDURANCE] : 99 + 59,1% + 13 (171)

[CONSTITUTION] : 144 + 49,1% + 110 (325)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 121 – 50% + 10 (71)

[VOLONTE] : 32 – 14,2% + 10 (38)

[MENTALITE] : 60 – 14,3% + 13 (64)

[CHAKRA] : 252 + 19,9% + 210 (512)

[SAGESSE] : 273 + 83.8% + 10 (512)

[CHARISME] : 113 + 40% + 10 (157)

[CHANCE] : 45 + 10% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** ** _:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Vision Nocturne (Permanent) : Certaines circonstances particulières vont ont permis d'acquérir la capacité de voir la nuit. Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que les renards sont des chasseurs nocturnes…

Passif : Permet automatiquement d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité, ce qui annule les changements d'état liés à la lumière.

Passif : +10% d'expérience pour les dojutsus lorsqu'utilisés la nuit.

Passif : Vos pupilles deviennent similaires à celle d'un renard, soit fendues verticalement au lieu de rondes.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] si doté de l'avantage Charisme Bestial.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de soleil. (Rang D). 11/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé quand utilisé.

Cou : Collier en dents de rat. (Rang D). 12/20.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE].

Torse : Veste standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 19/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains : Gants standard de shinobi (Rang C). 20/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [FORCE].

Ceinture : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 17/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Jambe : Pantalon standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 21/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +2 [ENDURANCE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 20/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes : Wakizashi standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 19/25.

Bonus : +50 Attaque (lorsqu'utilisé).

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +3 [AGILITE].

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** ** _(2/7) :_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin (équipé) : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Dératisateur : Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

Bonus : +50% de dégâts sur les rats.

Bonus : Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs.

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfaite femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Naruto-sensei : Bien que n'étant pas officiellement un sensei, vous êtes considéré comme tel par ceux à qui vous enseignez quelque chose.

Bonus : Permet d'enseigner tout Jutsu dont la maitrise a atteint le niveau 30.

Bonus : +30% expérience-jutsu pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Bonus : -10% consommation PC/PE pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Chef Cuistot : Vous avez atteint le sommet de l'art qu'est la cuisine.

Bonus : +50% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Bonus : +50% d'effets pour la nourriture que vous cuisinez.

Bonus : -10% sur les prix d'achats de la nourriture.

Prince de Konoha : Vous avez la légitimité requise pour vous proclamer prince du village de Konoha.

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% d'attirance de la part des personnes possédant l'Avantage Princesse ou doté du Titre Princesse.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience-relationnel.

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Détesté (97,8%).

KXXXXX (Kyubi) : Méfiant (69%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (57,8%).

Kakashi Hatake : Elève mignon (37,2%).

Gaï Maïto : Jeune homme fougueux en attente de libérer les flammes de sa jeunesse (22%).

Anko Mitarashi (kunoichi) : Elève adorable (94%).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Petit frère tapageur (54,9%).

Hana Inuzuka (kunoïchi) : Intéressant (98,7%).

Tenten Ryuga (kunoïchi) : Amoureuse (1%).

Lee Rock (shinobi) : Eternel rival (41%).

Neji Hyuga (shinobi) : Incompétent (15,1%).

Ino Yamanaka (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (21,4%).

Shikamaru Nara (shinobi): Camarade de classe galère (71,5%).

Sakura Haruno (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (22,3%).

Choji Akimichi (shinobi) : Bon camarade de classe (77%).

Kiba Inuzuka (shinobi) : Camarade de meute (88%).

Shino Aburame (shinobi) : … (68,7%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (77,9%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Béguin (89,5%).

Mayuri Ryuga (civil) : Apprécié (48,9%).

Sasuke Uchiwa (civil) : Gêneur potentiel (11%).

Hinata Hyuga (civile) : Amoureuse (64%).

Konohamaru Sarutobi (civil) : Nii-san (38%)

Mizuki (prisonnier) : Haï (Max).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** ** _:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 100 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +500% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Ignorer] (Passif) : Lvl 5 (12%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'ignorer dans une certaine mesure les effets négatifs agissant sur la [MENTALITE]

Passif : 10% des effets dus à l'intimidation sont ignorés.

Passif : 5% des effets dus à l'intention meurtrière sont ignorés.

Passif : 2,5% des effets dus à la provocation sont ignorés.

Passif : 0,5% des effets dus aux genjutsus sont ignorés.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 4 niveaux.

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 72 (7%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des projectiles.

Passif : +72% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (13%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 50 (87%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +50% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -5,0% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 41 (11%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +41% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -4,1% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 15 (73%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu.

Passif : +15% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Passif : -1,5% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (79%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +25% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,5% de PC et de PE consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 24 (36%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +24% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,4% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 49 (64%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +49% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -4,9% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Mentalité] (Passif) : Lvl 3 (14%). Permet à l'utilisateur de disposer d'un mental d'acier.

Passif : +1 [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] par niveau.

 ** _JUTSUS_** ** _:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

 **Non-élémentaires :**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy, avec un corps entièrement fonctionnel.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +1000% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Renzoku Kawarimi] : (Actif) : Lvl 43 (24%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une chaîne de [Kawarimis].

Coût : 40 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Délai entre 2 [Kawarimis] : 0,57 seconde.

Actif : 6 [Kawarimis] maximum par chaîne.

Actif : portée maximale du [Kawarimi].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 62 (31%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 6 200 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 76 (9%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 760 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 76 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Actif) : Lvl 66 (4%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de faire exploser ses propres Kage Bunshins.

Cout : 100% des PC du clone détruit.

Actif : Permet de sacrifier un clone pour créer une explosion de puissance proportionnelle à la quantité de PC qu'il possédait au moment de sa destruction.

Actif : L'expérience et les souvenirs du clone détruit par ce jutsu sont définitivement perdus et l'utilisateur ne peut pas les récupérer.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 **Fuuton :**

[Paume de la bourrasque] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (86%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une puissante rafale de vent en frappant dans ses mains.

Coût : 35 PC.

Portée maximale : 50 mètres.

Temps d'activation : 9.9 secondes.

Actif : Peut repousser un adversaire jusqu'à une distance maximale de 10 mètres de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +20% de dégâts aux projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 **Suiton :**

[Camouflage dans la brume] (Actif) : Lvl 21 (62%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer un brouillard épais autour de lui, se dissimulant ainsi à la vue des regards.

Cout : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 7,9 secondes.

Actif : 105 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

[Mizu Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 17 (21%). Rang C. Permet de créer des copies aqueuses de l'utilisateur possédant 10% de la force de son créateur.

Cout : 3 PC/minute/clone.

Temps d'activation : 8,3 secondes.

Répartition chakra : déterminé par l'utilisateur.

Nombre de clones maximum : 2.

Actif : 170 mètres de portée maximale.

Actif : +17% de puissance pour les jutsus de type suiton.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 17 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Prison aqueuse] (Actif) : Lvl 15 (64%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une boule d'eau, reliée à l'une de ses mains, dans laquelle ne cible peut être enfermée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se noie ou que l'utilisateur retire sa main.

Coût : 30 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 8,5 secondes.

Actif : Une cible enfermée dans la [Prison aqueuse] ne peut pas se déplacer en raison de la pression exercée par l'eau.

Actif : La résistance de la [Prison aqueuse] est de 450 PV.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

[Goken] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 60 (48%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu perforant et destructeur également connu sous le nom de « poing fort ».

Cout : 3 PE/minute.

Actif : +90% [FORCE].

Actif : +90% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +90% [AGILITE].

Actif : +90% [ENDURANCE].

Actif : +90% [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +18% [FORCE].

Passif : +18% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +18% [AGILITE].

Passif : +18% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +18% [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires. Bien qu'illusoires, ces clones disposent désormais d'une ombre.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 100 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

 ** _Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 58 (7%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang B ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +5,8% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +5,8% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives. Il est désormais possible de créer une balise explosive spontanée en utilisant une goutte de sang de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +100% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage. Il est désormais possible de sceller des êtres vivants dans les rouleaux de stockage dont la quantité de chakra est inférieure à celle de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +100% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] (Actif) : Lvl 57 (60%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant le long du tronc d'un arbre sans l'aide de ses mains.

Coût : 3 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 4,3 secondes.

Passif : +17,1% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'eau)] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (12%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant à la surface de l'eau sans couler.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 6,4 secondes.

Passif : +18% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 98 (87%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +392% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +9,8% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +9,8% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +9,8% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 62 (9%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 7.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 62% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 86 (21%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 43 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 8 600 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +100% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +100% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

[Cuisinier-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 55 (39%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra comme « ingrédient » supplémentaire dans vos recettes et ainsi renforcer leurs effets, voire en créer de nouveaux.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon recette utilisée.

Actif : 55% du chakra utilisé pour préparer de la nourriture peut être restaurée en mangeant ladite nourriture (effet cumulable/améliorable grâce aux effets de la nourriture).

Passif : +110% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +110% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 98 (6%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +98% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +98% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Masseur-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 63 (62%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra pour augmenter les effets d'un massage.

Actif : 1 PC par action durant le massage.

Actif : 63% du chakra utilisé pour le massage peut être transférée à la cible pour restaurer ses réserves.

Actif : +63% de vitesse de récupération des PC pendant le massage.

Passif : +126% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +126% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 59 (42%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +59% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +59% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Forgeron-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 21 (28%). Permet d'utiliser e chakra pour améliorer le forgeage de tout type d'objet.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon l'objet forgé.

Actif : -21% de perte de PC lorsque du chakra est utilisé pour renforcer spontanément les propriétés de l'objet forgé.

Passif : +42% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +42% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

[Mitarashi Dango !]

Objectif : Parvenez à recréer les véritables Mitarashi Dangos à partir de la recette originale fournie par Anko.

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Inconnu.

Echec : Diminution du [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi (seulement si abandon).

[Aidez à la construction du grand pont de Nami no kuni !]

Objectif : Assurez-vous que la construction du grand pont de Nami no kuni arrive à son terme, quitte à devoir participer à ladite construction si besoin est.

Objectif n°2 : Battez Zabuza et son complice.

Objectif secondaire : Faire en sorte que Gato soit mis hors d'état de nuire.

Limite de temps : indéfini (jusqu'à l'achèvement du pont).

Rang de la quête : A.

Succès : +2000 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Nami. Ryos en quantité proportionnelle à la qualité de la prestation. Autres.

Echec : Indéfini. Mort possible.

[Finissez la formation spéciale de Kakashi… Eh bien, faîtes semblant au moins !]

Objectif : Apprenez le Jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] et montrez le résultat de votre travail à Kakashi.

Limite de temps : Une semaine.

Rang de la quête : D.

Succès : \+ 100 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Kakashi Hatake. +3% d'expérience.

Echec : Vous avez déjà réussi la formation, vous vous posez vraiment cette question ?

 ** _INVENTAIRE (20/127) :_**

5 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5 000 000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

50 shurikens.

50 kunaïs.

10 pilules de chakra.

24 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

4 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.

Poids de 80 kg (Rang C). (20/25).

10 rouleaux de parchemin contenant 100 portions de nourriture faîtes par Naruto Uzumaki.

2 lames brisées de Kubikiribocho.

42 bigorneaux géants.

87 crevettes géantes.

65 langoustines géantes.

41 homards géants.

33 anguilles géantes.

3 tortues géantes.

1 crabe royal géant.

1 vestige d'Uzushio.

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Hinata.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Hinata Hyuga.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Femme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritière du clan Hyuga.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : raiton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 17.

Expérience (Exp) : 3%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 660/660.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 2480/2480.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 410/410.

Régénération PV : 44 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 124 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 41 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 100%.

Attaque : 165.

Défense : 175.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** ** _:_**

[FORCE] : 27 + 34,0% + 11 (47)

[RESISTANCE] : 19 + 9,0% + 11 (31)

[VITESSE] : 48 + 52,0% + 16 (88)

[DEXTERITE] : 64 + 52,0% + 11 (108)

[AGILITE] : 66 + 52,0% + 13 (113)

[ENDURANCE] : 23 + 29,4% + 12 (41)

[CONSTITUTION] : 33 + 0% + 11 (44)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 27 + 20% + 11 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 16 - 10% + 11 (25)

[MENTALITE] : 28 + 48,8% + 11 (52)

[CHAKRA] : 111 + 2,3% + 11 (124)

[SAGESSE] : 75 + 32,6% + 11 (110)

[CHARISME] : 23 - 10% + 11 (30)

[CHANCE] : 19 + 0% + 11 (30)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** ** _:_**

Hyuga (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Hyuga, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10 [AGILITE].

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +30 [SAGESSE].

Passif : +100% expérience [Juuken].

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Hyuga débloquées.

Byakugan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène byakugan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Byakugan].

Passif : +30% [MENTALITE].

Réfléchie (Semi-Permanent) : Vous réfléchissez avant d'agir, ce qui vous permet d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats.

Passif : +20% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

Amoureuse (Semi-Permanent) : Vos sentiments peuvent vous faire accomplir des exploits, dans les bonnes circonstances.

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE] (+20% [ENDURANCE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE] (+20% [VOLONTE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE] (+20% [MENTALITE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Non-confiance en soi (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des capacités, mais n'osez pas les laisser s'exprimer.

Passif : -20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [MENTALITE].

Timidité (Semi-Permanent) : Votre timidité frôle le handicap et limite votre capacité à interagir avec les autres.

Bonus : -10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [CHARISME].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête :

Cou : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 19/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Torse : Veste rembourrée. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Corsaire. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 23/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** ** _(2/3):_**

Etudiant (Défaut) : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin (Défaut) : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Princesse de Konoha : Vous avez la légitimité requise pour vous proclamer princesse du village de Konoha.

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% d'attirance de la part des personnes possédant l'Avantage Prince ou doté du Titre Prince.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience-relationnel.

 ** _JUTSUS_** ** _:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

 **Non-élémentaires :**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 41 (23%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 5,9 secondes.

Actif : +20.5% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 38 (41%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 6,2 secondes.

Actif : 380 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 25 (51%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 16 (54%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 600 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 11 (14%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 110 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 11 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 **Fuuton :**

[Paume de la bourrasque] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (97%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une puissante rafale de vent en frappant dans ses mains.

Coût : 35 PC.

Portée maximale : 50 mètres.

Temps d'activation : 9.9 secondes.

Actif : Peut repousser un adversaire jusqu'à une distance maximale de 10 mètres de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +20% de dégâts aux projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 90 (71%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +45% [FORCE].

Actif : +45% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +45% [VITESSE].

Actif : +45% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +45% [AGILITE].

Actif : +45% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +9% [FORCE].

Passif : +9% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +9% [VITESSE].

Passif : +9% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +9% [AGILITE].

Passif : +9% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Hyuga] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 90 (34%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Hyuga.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +90% [VITESSE].

Actif : +90% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +90% [AGILITE].

Passif : +18% [VITESSE].

Passif : +18% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +18% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Nintaijutsus :_**

[Juuken] : (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 50 (21%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de frapper avec précision les tenketsus de son adversaire s'il les voit.

Cout : 10 PE/minute + 10 PC/minute.

Actif : +100% [FORCE].

Actif : +100% [VITESSE].

Actif : +100% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +100% [AGILITE].

Passif : +25% [FORCE].

Passif : +25% [VITESSE].

Passif : +25% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +25% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 43 (12%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 43 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Byakugan] (Actif) : Lvl 40 (89%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de disposer d'une vision de 359° avec un unique angle mort de 1° dans le milieu du dos.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde.

Portée maximale : 10 000 mètres.

Actif : Détecte tout [Genjutsu] de rang C ou inférieur.

Actif : Voit les tenketsus dans le corps d'une personne.

Actif : +4,0% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (6%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +2,5% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +2,5% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 23 (26%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +92% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +2,3% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +2,3% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +2,3% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 70 (11%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +7,0 % [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (3%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant le long du tronc d'un arbre sans l'aide de ses mains.

Coût : 3 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 6,4 secondes.

Passif : +10,8% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 30 (84%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +30% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 30 (84%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +30% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Médecin] (Passif) : Lvl 51 (19%). Permet de guérir des personnes en confectionnant des médicaments à base de plantes.

Passif : +51% de rapidité à la création de médicaments.

Passif : +51% d'efficacité aux médicaments confectionnés par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Sasuke.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritier du clan Uchiwa.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Elément secondaire : Katon.

Niveau (Lvl) : 19.

Expérience (Exp) : 3%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 735/735.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 2040/2040.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 420/420.

Régénération PV : 49 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 102 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 42 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 68%.

Attaque : 260.

Défense : 300.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** ** _:_**

[FORCE] : 29 + 27,9% + 15 (52)

[RESISTANCE] : 32 + 27,9% + 15 (55)

[VITESSE] : 27 + 27,9% + 20 (54)

[DEXTERITE] : 27 + 8,9% + 15 (43)

[AGILITE] : 43 + 8,9% + 15 (60)

[ENDURANCE] : 24 + 8,9% + 16 (42)

[CONSTITUTION] : 39 - 20% + 18 (49)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 36 - 20% + 15 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 41 + 30,7% + 15 (68)

[MENTALITE] : 37 + 20,7% + 15 (59)

[CHAKRA] : 93 - 10% + 19 (102)

[SAGESSE] : 81 – 31,9% + 15 (70)

[CHARISME] : 28 + 30% + 15 (51)

[CHANCE] : 27 - 10% + 15 (39)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** ** _:_**

Uchiwa (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uchiwa, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10 [MENTALITE].

Passif : +50 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100% expérience [Ninjutsu].

Passif : -50% PC consommés pour l'utilisation du [Sharingan].

Bonus : Elément secondaire Katon débloqué.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uchiwa débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Survivant meurtri (Semi-Permanent) : Une confrontation avec la mort vous a laissé traumatisé, mais également déterminé à survivre jusqu'au bout.

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +30% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [CONSTITUTION].

Indifférent : Ceux qui vous entourent ne sont d'aucun intérêt pour vous, donc vous ne voyez pas d'intérêt à interagir avec eux plus que nécessaire.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Arrogant (Semi-Permanent) : Vous vous estimez supérieur à ceux qui vous entourent, et refusez de considérer l'idée qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Vengeur (Semi-Permanent) : Vous êtes obsédé par l'idée de vous venger, et prêt à tout pour parvenir à vos fins.

Passif : +20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] contre Itachi Uchiwa.

Solitaire (Semi-Permanente) : Vous préférez le silence à la compagnie d'autres personnes, que vous jugez ennuyeuses.

Passif : +20% [CHARISME].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si non-membre d'une équipe.

Passif : -10% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si membre d'une équipe.

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Cou :

Torse : Chemise Uchiwa. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +2 [CHAKRA].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Chauffe-bras (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Bermuda. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 23/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** ** _(2/3):_**

Je suis un Uchiwa (Défaut) : Vous êtes membre du clan Uchiwa, et fier de l'être.

Bonus : +10 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Bonus : +20% de puissance pour les Ninjutsus de type Katon.

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _JUTSUS_** ** _:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

 **Non-élémentaires :**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 49 (51%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 5,1 secondes.

Actif : +24,5% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 49 (34%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 5,1 secondes.

Actif : 490 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (26%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

 **Katon :**

[Boule de feu suprême] (Actif) : Lvl 69 (94%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher une énorme boule de feu.

Coût : 50 PC.

Portée maximale : 138 mètres.

Temps d'activation : 3,1 secondes.

Actif : +276 Attaque.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Balsamine] (Actif) : Lvl 89 (7%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher plusieurs petites boules de feu.

Coût : 10 PC par boule de feu.

Portée maximale : 89 mètres.

Nombre maximal de boules de feu : 8.

Temps d'activation : 1,1 secondes.

Actif : +89 Attaque (x8).

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Feu du Dragon] (Actif) : Lvl 49 (26%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher des flammes sur un fil, ou autre objet long, pour y mettre le feu.

Coût : 30 PC.

Portée maximale : Egale à la longueur du support à enflammer.

Temps d'activation : 5,1 secondes.

Actif : +49 Attaque/seconde.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 89 (46%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +44,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +44,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +44,5% [VITESSE].

Actif : +44,5% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +44,5% [AGILITE].

Actif : +44,5% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,9% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,9% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +8,9% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,9% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +8,9% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,9% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Uchiwa] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 95 (64%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Uchiwa.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +142,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +142,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +142,5% [VITESSE].

Passif : +19% [FORCE].

Passif : +19% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +19% [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 41 (21%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 41 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Verouillé) : Lvl 7 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 2 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang E ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang E ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +0,7% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +0,7% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 83 (26%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +8,3% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 89 (31%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +89% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 89 (32%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +89% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken furtif] (Actif) : Lvl 40 (43%). Rang D. Consiste à lancer deux shurikens en cachant le second dans l'ombre du premier.

Coût : 1 PE.

Portée maximale : 200 mètres.

Actif : +50 Attaque (x2).

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Evasion des cordes] (Actif) : Lvl 67 (18%). Rang E. Permet de se libérer de certaines entraves.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 3,3 secondes.

Actif : Permet de se libérer de tout type d'entraves non-renforcées par chakra.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 25 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Naruto (chapitre 22)

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Genin (chef d'équipe suppléant).

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Jinchuriki (Kyubi).

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 29.

Expérience (Exp) : 4%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 5025/5025.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 10240/10240.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 1710/1710.

Régénération PV : 325 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 512 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 171 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 100% (+25% expérience-jutsu).

Attaque : 685.

Défense : 680.

Argent : 1121 Ryos.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 75 + 48,3% +16 (127)

[RESISTANCE] : 65 + 78,3% + 11 (127)

[VITESSE] : 75 + 30% + 22 (120)

[DEXTERITE] : 120 + 20% + 10 (154)

[AGILITE] : 82 + 79,1% + 14 (161)

[ENDURANCE] : 99 + 59,1% + 13 (171)

[CONSTITUTION] : 144 + 49,1% + 110 (325)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 126 – 50% + 10 (73)

[VOLONTE] : 32 – 14,2% + 10 (38)

[MENTALITE] : 60 – 14,3% + 13 (64)

[CHAKRA] : 252 + 19,9% + 210 (512)

[SAGESSE] : 273 + 83.8% + 10 (512)

[CHARISME] : 113 + 40% + 10 (157)

[CHANCE] : 45 + 10% + ? (?)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Vision Nocturne (Permanent) : Certaines circonstances particulières vont ont permis d'acquérir la capacité de voir la nuit. Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que les renards sont des chasseurs nocturnes…

Passif : Permet automatiquement d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité, ce qui annule les changements d'état liés à la lumière.

Passif : +10% d'expérience pour les dojutsus lorsqu'utilisés la nuit.

Passif : Vos pupilles deviennent similaires à celle d'un renard, soit fendues verticalement au lieu de rondes.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] si doté de l'avantage Charisme Bestial.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de soleil. (Rang D). 11/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé quand utilisé.

Cou : Collier en dents de rat. (Rang D). 12/20.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE].

Torse : Veste standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 19/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains : Gants standard de shinobi (Rang C). 20/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [FORCE].

Ceinture : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 17/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Jambe : Pantalon standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 21/25.

Bonus : +10 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +2 [ENDURANCE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 20/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes : Wakizashi standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 19/25.

Bonus : +50 Attaque (lorsqu'utilisé).

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +3 [AGILITE].

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/7) :_**

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin (équipé) : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Dératisateur : Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

Bonus : +50% de dégâts sur les rats.

Bonus : Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs.

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfaite femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Naruto-sensei : Bien que n'étant pas officiellement un sensei, vous êtes considéré comme tel par ceux à qui vous enseignez quelque chose.

Bonus : Permet d'enseigner tout Jutsu dont la maitrise a atteint le niveau 30.

Bonus : +30% expérience-jutsu pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Bonus : -10% consommation PC/PE pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Chef Cuistot : Vous avez atteint le sommet de l'art qu'est la cuisine.

Bonus : +50% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Bonus : +50% d'effets pour la nourriture que vous cuisinez.

Bonus : -10% sur les prix d'achats de la nourriture.

Prince de Konoha : Vous avez la légitimité requise pour vous proclamer prince du village de Konoha.

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% d'attirance de la part des personnes possédant l'Avantage Princesse ou doté du Titre Princesse.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience-relationnel.

 ** _RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Détesté (97,8%).

KXXXXX (Kyubi) : Méfiant (69%).

Hiruzen Sarutobi (shinobi) : Petit-fils (57,8%).

Kakashi Hatake : Elève mignon (37,2%).

Gaï Maïto : Jeune homme fougueux en attente de libérer les flammes de sa jeunesse (22%).

Anko Mitarashi (kunoichi) : Elève adorable (94%).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Petit frère tapageur (54,9%).

Hana Inuzuka (kunoïchi) : Intéressant (98,7%).

Tenten Ryuga (kunoïchi) : Amoureuse (1%).

Lee Rock (shinobi) : Eternel rival (41%).

Neji Hyuga (shinobi) : Incompétent (15,1%).

Ino Yamanaka (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (21,4%).

Shikamaru Nara (shinobi): Camarade de classe galère (71,5%).

Sakura Haruno (kunoïchi) : Camarade de classe (22,3%).

Choji Akimichi (shinobi) : Bon camarade de classe (77%).

Kiba Inuzuka (shinobi) : Camarade de meute (88%).

Shino Aburame (shinobi) : … (68,7%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (77,9%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civile) : Béguin (89,5%).

Mayuri Ryuga (civil) : Apprécié (48,9%).

Sasuke Uchiwa (civil) : Gêneur potentiel (11%).

Hinata Hyuga (civile) : Amoureuse (64%).

Konohamaru Sarutobi (civil) : Nii-san (38%)

Mizuki (prisonnier) : Haï (Max).

 ** _COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 100 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 100% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 80% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +100% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +80% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +500% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +100% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Ignorer] (Passif) : Lvl 5 (12%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'ignorer dans une certaine mesure les effets négatifs agissant sur la [MENTALITE]

Passif : 10% des effets dus à l'intimidation sont ignorés.

Passif : 5% des effets dus à l'intention meurtrière sont ignorés.

Passif : 2,5% des effets dus à la provocation sont ignorés.

Passif : 0,5% des effets dus aux genjutsus sont ignorés.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 4 niveaux.

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 72 (7%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des projectiles.

Passif : +72% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (13%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 50 (87%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +50% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -5,0% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 41 (11%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +41% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -4,1% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 15 (73%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu.

Passif : +15% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Passif : -1,5% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (79%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +25% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,5% de PC et de PE consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 24 (36%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +24% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,4% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 49 (64%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +49% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -4,9% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Mentalité] (Passif) : Lvl 3 (14%). Permet à l'utilisateur de disposer d'un mental d'acier.

Passif : +3 [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] par niveau.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

 **Non-élémentaires :**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy, avec un corps entièrement fonctionnel.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +1000% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Renzoku Kawarimi] : (Actif) : Lvl 43 (24%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une chaîne de [Kawarimis].

Coût : 40 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Délai entre 2 [Kawarimis] : 0,57 seconde.

Actif : 6 [Kawarimis] maximum par chaîne.

Actif : portée maximale du [Kawarimi].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 62 (31%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 6 200 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 76 (9%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 760 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 76 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Actif) : Lvl 66 (4%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de faire exploser ses propres Kage Bunshins.

Cout : 100% des PC du clone détruit.

Actif : Permet de sacrifier un clone pour créer une explosion de puissance proportionnelle à la quantité de PC qu'il possédait au moment de sa destruction.

Actif : L'expérience et les souvenirs du clone détruit par ce jutsu sont définitivement perdus et l'utilisateur ne peut pas les récupérer.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 **Fuuton :**

[Paume de la bourrasque] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (86%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une puissante rafale de vent en frappant dans ses mains.

Coût : 35 PC.

Portée maximale : 50 mètres.

Temps d'activation : 9.9 secondes.

Actif : Peut repousser un adversaire jusqu'à une distance maximale de 10 mètres de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +20% de dégâts aux projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Respiration] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de recycler l'air dans ses poumons.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Actif : +0.3% d'efficacité à la conversion de la nature du chakra en élément fuuton.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 **Suiton :**

[Camouflage dans la brume] (Actif) : Lvl 21 (62%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer un brouillard épais autour de lui, se dissimulant ainsi à la vue des regards.

Cout : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 7,9 secondes.

Actif : 105 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

[Mizu Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 17 (21%). Rang C. Permet de créer des copies aqueuses de l'utilisateur possédant 10% de la force de son créateur.

Cout : 3 PC/minute/clone.

Temps d'activation : 8,3 secondes.

Répartition chakra : déterminé par l'utilisateur.

Nombre de clones maximum : 2.

Actif : 170 mètres de portée maximale.

Actif : +17% de puissance pour les jutsus de type suiton.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 17 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Prison aqueuse] (Actif) : Lvl 15 (64%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une boule d'eau, reliée à l'une de ses mains, dans laquelle ne cible peut être enfermée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se noie ou que l'utilisateur retire sa main.

Coût : 30 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 8,5 secondes.

Actif : Une cible enfermée dans la [Prison aqueuse] ne peut pas se déplacer en raison de la pression exercée par l'eau.

Actif : La résistance de la [Prison aqueuse] est de 450 PV.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

[Goken] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 60 (48%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu perforant et destructeur également connu sous le nom de « poing fort ».

Cout : 3 PE/minute.

Actif : +90% [FORCE].

Actif : +90% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +90% [AGILITE].

Actif : +90% [ENDURANCE].

Actif : +90% [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +18% [FORCE].

Passif : +18% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +18% [AGILITE].

Passif : +18% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +18% [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires. Bien qu'illusoires, ces clones disposent désormais d'une ombre.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 100 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

 ** _Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 58 (7%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang B ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +5,8% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +5,8% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives. Il est désormais possible de créer une balise explosive spontanée en utilisant une goutte de sang de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +100% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage. Il est désormais possible de sceller des êtres vivants dans les rouleaux de stockage dont la quantité de chakra est inférieure à celle de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +100% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +100% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] (Actif) : Lvl 57 (60%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant le long du tronc d'un arbre sans l'aide de ses mains.

Coût : 3 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 4,3 secondes.

Passif : +17,1% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'eau)] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (12%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant à la surface de l'eau sans couler.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 6,4 secondes.

Passif : +18% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 98 (87%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +392% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +9,8% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +9,8% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +9,8% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +100% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

[Arc] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement un arc et des flèches.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de flèches.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 62 (9%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 7.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 62% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 86 (21%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 43 000 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 8 600 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +100% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +100% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

[Cuisinier-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 55 (42%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra comme « ingrédient » supplémentaire dans vos recettes et ainsi renforcer leurs effets, voire en créer de nouveaux.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon recette utilisée.

Actif : 55% du chakra utilisé pour préparer de la nourriture peut être restaurée en mangeant ladite nourriture (effet cumulable/améliorable grâce aux effets de la nourriture).

Passif : +110% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +110% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 98 (6%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +98% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +98% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Masseur-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 63 (62%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra pour augmenter les effets d'un massage.

Actif : 1 PC par action durant le massage.

Actif : 63% du chakra utilisé pour le massage peut être transférée à la cible pour restaurer ses réserves.

Actif : +63% de vitesse de récupération des PC pendant le massage.

Passif : +126% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +126% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 59 (42%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +59% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +59% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

[Forgeron-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 21 (28%). Permet d'utiliser e chakra pour améliorer le forgeage de tout type d'objet.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon l'objet forgé.

Actif : -21% de perte de PC lorsque du chakra est utilisé pour renforcer spontanément les propriétés de l'objet forgé.

Passif : +42% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +42% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _QUÊTES :_**

[Mitarashi Dango !]

Objectif : Parvenez à recréer les véritables Mitarashi Dangos à partir de la recette originale fournie par Anko.

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Inconnu.

Echec : Diminution du [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi (seulement si abandon).

[Aidez à la construction du grand pont de Nami no kuni !]

Objectif : Assurez-vous que la construction du grand pont de Nami no kuni arrive à son terme, quitte à devoir participer à ladite construction si besoin est.

Objectif n°2 : Battez Zabuza et son complice.

Objectif secondaire : Faire en sorte que Gato soit mis hors d'état de nuire.

Limite de temps : indéfini (jusqu'à l'achèvement du pont).

Rang de la quête : A.

Succès : +2000 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Nami. Ryos en quantité proportionnelle à la qualité de la prestation. Autres.

Echec : Indéfini. Mort possible.

[Finissez la formation spéciale de Kakashi… Eh bien, faîtes semblant au moins !]

Objectif : Apprenez le Jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] et montrez le résultat de votre travail à Kakashi.

Limite de temps : Une semaine.

Rang de la quête : D.

Succès : \+ 100 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Kakashi Hatake. +3% d'expérience.

Echec : Vous avez déjà réussi la formation, vous vous posez vraiment cette question ?

[Vous êtes un héros, alors prouvez que ça existe !]

Objectif : Prouvez à Inari, d'une façon ou d'un autre, que les héros existent.

Objectif secondaire : Prouvez à Inari que vous êtes un héros.

Limite de temps : Jusqu'à ce que la construction du pont soit achevée.

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Acquisition du Titre Héros de la vague. +6% d'expérience. Autres récompenses suivant réalisation.

Echec : \- 10000 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Inari. Acquisition des Titres Menteur et Looser.

[Soyez un bon samaritain !]

Objectif : Faîtes en sorte que les villageois ne souffre plus de la faim pendant la durée de votre séjour.

Objectif secondaire : Faîtes en sorte d'offrir un service couvrant chaque repas de la journée.

Limite de temps : Jusqu'à ce que la construction du pont soit achevée.

Rang de la quête : D.

Succès : hausse du [Relationnel] avec Nami no kuni. +1% d'expérience par repas de la journée couvert. Bonus supplémentaire si objectif secondaire accompli.

Echec : Les mercenaires de Gato vous porteront une attention très peu désirée.

 ** _INVENTAIRE (22/127) :_**

5 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5 000 000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

50 shurikens.

50 kunaïs.

10 pilules de chakra.

23 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

4 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.

Poids de 80 kg (Rang C). (20/25).

10 rouleaux de parchemin contenant 100 portions de nourriture faîtes par Naruto Uzumaki.

2 lames brisées de Kubikiribocho.

42 bigorneaux géants.

81 crevettes géantes.

65 langoustines géantes.

41 homards géants.

33 anguilles géantes.

3 tortues géantes.

1 crabe royal géant.

1 vestige d'Uzushio.

1 arc de mauvaise qualité.

50 flèches de mauvaise qualité.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Hinata.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Hinata Hyuga.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Femme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritière du clan Hyuga.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : raiton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 19.

Expérience (Exp) : 16%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 660/660.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 2760/2760.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 410/410.

Régénération PV : 44 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 138 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 41 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 87%.

Attaque : 165.

Défense : 175.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 27 + 34,0% + 11 (47)

[RESISTANCE] : 19 + 9,0% + 11 (31)

[VITESSE] : 48 + 52,0% + 16 (88)

[DEXTERITE] : 64 + 52,0% + 11 (108)

[AGILITE] : 66 + 52,0% + 13 (113)

[ENDURANCE] : 23 + 29,4% + 12 (41)

[CONSTITUTION] : 33 + 0% + 11 (44)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 27 + 20% + 11 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 16 - 10% + 11 (25)

[MENTALITE] : 30 + 50,6% + 11 (56)

[CHAKRA] : 122 + 4,1% + 11 (138)

[SAGESSE] : 78 + 34,4% + 11 (116)

[CHARISME] : 23 - 10% + 11 (30)

[CHANCE] : 19 + 0% + 11 (30)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Hyuga (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Hyuga, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10 [AGILITE].

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +30 [SAGESSE].

Passif : +100% expérience [Juuken].

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Hyuga débloquées.

Byakugan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène byakugan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Byakugan].

Passif : +30% [MENTALITE].

Réfléchie (Semi-Permanent) : Vous réfléchissez avant d'agir, ce qui vous permet d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats.

Passif : +20% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

Amoureuse (Semi-Permanent) : Vos sentiments peuvent vous faire accomplir des exploits, dans les bonnes circonstances.

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE] (+20% [ENDURANCE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE] (+20% [VOLONTE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE] (+20% [MENTALITE] si en équipe avec la personne ciblée par cet amour).

Non-confiance en soi (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des capacités, mais n'osez pas les laisser s'exprimer.

Passif : -20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [MENTALITE].

Timidité (Semi-Permanent) : Votre timidité frôle le handicap et limite votre capacité à interagir avec les autres.

Bonus : -10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [CHARISME].

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête :

Cou : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 19/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Torse : Veste rembourrée. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Corsaire. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 23/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/3):_**

Etudiant (Défaut) : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin (Défaut) : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Princesse de Konoha : Vous avez la légitimité requise pour vous proclamer princesse du village de Konoha.

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% d'attirance de la part des personnes possédant l'Avantage Prince ou doté du Titre Prince.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience-relationnel.

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

 **Non-élémentaires :**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 41 (23%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 5,9 secondes.

Actif : +20.5% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 38 (41%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 6,2 secondes.

Actif : 380 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 25 (51%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 16 (54%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 600 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 32 (14%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 320 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 32 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 **Fuuton :**

[Paume de la bourrasque] (Actif) : Lvl 10 (3%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une puissante rafale de vent en frappant dans ses mains.

Coût : 35 PC.

Portée maximale : 50 mètres.

Temps d'activation : 9,0 secondes.

Actif : Peut repousser un adversaire jusqu'à une distance maximale de 100 mètres de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +110% de dégâts aux projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Respiration] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de recycler l'air dans ses poumons.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Actif : +0.3% d'efficacité à la conversion de la nature du chakra en élément fuuton.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 90 (71%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +45% [FORCE].

Actif : +45% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +45% [VITESSE].

Actif : +45% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +45% [AGILITE].

Actif : +45% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +9% [FORCE].

Passif : +9% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +9% [VITESSE].

Passif : +9% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +9% [AGILITE].

Passif : +9% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Hyuga] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 90 (34%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Hyuga.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +90% [VITESSE].

Actif : +90% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +90% [AGILITE].

Passif : +18% [VITESSE].

Passif : +18% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +18% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

 ** _Nintaijutsus :_**

[Juuken] : (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 50 (21%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de frapper avec précision les tenketsus de son adversaire s'il les voit.

Cout : 10 PE/minute + 10 PC/minute.

Actif : +100% [FORCE].

Actif : +100% [VITESSE].

Actif : +100% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +100% [AGILITE].

Passif : +25% [FORCE].

Passif : +25% [VITESSE].

Passif : +25% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +25% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 43 (12%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 43 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Byakugan] (Actif) : Lvl 40 (89%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de disposer d'une vision de 359° avec un unique angle mort de 1° dans le milieu du dos.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde.

Portée maximale : 10 000 mètres.

Actif : Détecte tout [Genjutsu] de rang C ou inférieur.

Actif : Voit les tenketsus dans le corps d'une personne.

Actif : +4,0% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (6%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +2,5% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +2,5% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 41 (12%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +164% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +4,1% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +4,1% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +4,1% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 70 (11%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +7,0 % [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (3%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant le long du tronc d'un arbre sans l'aide de ses mains.

Coût : 3 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 6,4 secondes.

Passif : +10,8% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 30 (84%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +30% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 30 (84%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +30% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**

[Médecin] (Passif) : Lvl 51 (19%). Permet de guérir des personnes en confectionnant des médicaments à base de plantes.

Passif : +51% de rapidité à la création de médicaments.

Passif : +51% d'efficacité aux médicaments confectionnés par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

* * *

 ** _FEUILLE DE PERSONNAGE :_** Sasuke.

 ** _INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Rang : Genin.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 12 ans.

Statut : Héritier du clan Uchiwa.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Inconnu.

Elément secondaire : Katon.

Niveau (Lvl) : 19.

Expérience (Exp) : 3%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 735/735.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 2040/2040.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 420/420.

Régénération PV : 49 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 102 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 42 PE par heure.

Contrôle de Chakra : 68%.

Attaque : 260.

Défense : 300.

 ** _CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 29 + 27,9% + 15 (52)

[RESISTANCE] : 32 + 27,9% + 15 (55)

[VITESSE] : 27 + 27,9% + 20 (54)

[DEXTERITE] : 27 + 8,9% + 15 (43)

[AGILITE] : 43 + 8,9% + 15 (60)

[ENDURANCE] : 24 + 8,9% + 16 (42)

[CONSTITUTION] : 39 - 20% + 18 (49)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 36 - 20% + 15 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 41 + 30,7% + 15 (68)

[MENTALITE] : 37 + 20,7% + 15 (59)

[CHAKRA] : 93 - 10% + 19 (102)

[SAGESSE] : 81 – 31,9% + 15 (70)

[CHARISME] : 28 + 30% + 15 (51)

[CHANCE] : 27 - 10% + 15 (39)

 ** _AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uchiwa (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uchiwa, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10 [MENTALITE].

Passif : +50 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100% expérience [Ninjutsu].

Passif : -50% PC consommés pour l'utilisation du [Sharingan].

Bonus : Elément secondaire Katon débloqué.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uchiwa débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Survivant meurtri (Semi-Permanent) : Une confrontation avec la mort vous a laissé traumatisé, mais également déterminé à survivre jusqu'au bout.

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +30% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [CONSTITUTION].

Indifférent : Ceux qui vous entourent ne sont d'aucun intérêt pour vous, donc vous ne voyez pas d'intérêt à interagir avec eux plus que nécessaire.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [CHARISME].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Arrogant (Semi-Permanent) : Vous vous estimez supérieur à ceux qui vous entourent, et refusez de considérer l'idée qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Vengeur (Semi-Permanent) : Vous êtes obsédé par l'idée de vous venger, et prêt à tout pour parvenir à vos fins.

Passif : +20% [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10% [INTELLIGENCE].

Passif : -10% [SAGESSE].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] contre Itachi Uchiwa.

Solitaire (Semi-Permanente) : Vous préférez le silence à la compagnie d'autres personnes, que vous jugez ennuyeuses.

Passif : +20% [CHARISME].

Passif : +20% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si non-membre d'une équipe.

Passif : -10% [CARACTERISTIQUES] si membre d'une équipe.

 ** _EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Cou :

Torse : Chemise Uchiwa. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +2 [CHAKRA].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Chauffe-bras (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambe : Bermuda. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA].

Pieds : Sandales standard de shinobi. (Rang C). 23/25.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

 ** _TITRES_** **_(2/3):_**

Je suis un Uchiwa (Défaut) : Vous êtes membre du clan Uchiwa, et fier de l'être.

Bonus : +10 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Bonus : +20% de puissance pour les Ninjutsus de type Katon.

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Genin : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

 ** _JUTSUS_** **_:_**

 ** _Ninjutsus :_**

 **Non-élémentaires :**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 49 (51%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 5,1 secondes.

Actif : +24,5% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 49 (34%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 5,1 secondes.

Actif : 490 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 36 (26%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

 **Katon :**

[Boule de feu suprême] (Actif) : Lvl 69 (94%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher une énorme boule de feu.

Coût : 50 PC.

Portée maximale : 138 mètres.

Temps d'activation : 3,1 secondes.

Actif : +276 Attaque.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Balsamine] (Actif) : Lvl 89 (7%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher plusieurs petites boules de feu.

Coût : 10 PC par boule de feu.

Portée maximale : 89 mètres.

Nombre maximal de boules de feu : 8.

Temps d'activation : 1,1 secondes.

Actif : +89 Attaque (x8).

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Feu du Dragon] (Actif) : Lvl 49 (26%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de cracher des flammes sur un fil, ou autre objet long, pour y mettre le feu.

Coût : 30 PC.

Portée maximale : Egale à la longueur du support à enflammer.

Temps d'activation : 5,1 secondes.

Actif : +49 Attaque/seconde.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

 ** _Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 89 (46%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +44,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +44,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +44,5% [VITESSE].

Actif : +44,5% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +44,5% [AGILITE].

Actif : +44,5% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,9% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,9% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +8,9% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,9% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +8,9% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,9% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Taijutsu Uchiwa] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 95 (64%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu typique du clan Uchiwa.

Cout : 7 PE/minute.

Actif : +142,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +142,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +142,5% [VITESSE].

Passif : +19% [FORCE].

Passif : +19% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +19% [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 41 (21%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 41 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Verouillé) : Lvl 7 (34%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 2 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang E ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang E ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +0,7% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +0,7% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

 ** _Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 83 (26%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +8,3% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 89 (31%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +89% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 89 (32%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +89% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken furtif] (Actif) : Lvl 40 (43%). Rang D. Consiste à lancer deux shurikens en cachant le second dans l'ombre du premier.

Coût : 1 PE.

Portée maximale : 200 mètres.

Actif : +50 Attaque (x2).

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Evasion des cordes] (Actif) : Lvl 67 (18%). Rang E. Permet de se libérer de certaines entraves.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : 3,3 secondes.

Actif : Permet de se libérer de tout type d'entraves non-renforcées par chakra.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 25 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 25 niveaux.

 ** _METIERS:_**


End file.
